Pokemon Black and White Rebirth
by Lanydx
Summary: Ash and Pikachu travel to Unova after the Sinnoh League. They meet the wonderful Iris and Axew, the fantastic Cilan, the two upcoming Bianca, and Cheren, and a Purrloin from future of Unova under at the dictatorship of the now rising Team Plasma, and their king N Can our new band of heroes save the future of humans and pokemon? Ash/Iris, Pikachu/ Purrloin, Wes/Rui, Bianca/Cheren.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: If we could talk with the Pokemon

The young fourteen-year-old Ash Ketchem was laying in bed in his room, watching TV and petting his pokemon and best friend, the yellow red-cheeked lightning mouse. Pikachu. This had been his first pokemon and the one he would always bring on his journeys across the world.

It had been a week since he got back from his last trip. The zig-zag faced boy got off his bed and took off his yellow pajamas, tossing them on the wooden floor. He put on a black t-shirt and some blue jeans and just as he finished putting his socks on, his mother opened the door, waking the electric Pokémon.

"Oh Ash, honey, you're up. Can you come downstairs please? Professor Oak wants to see you" She asked.

Ash smiled as he got up.

"Okay Mom. Come on Pikachu." Ash said. The Pokemon's ears perked up and it jumped off the bed.

The boy and Pokemon headed downstairs. The two went into the living room and met with the old man who'd given Ash his Pikachu and sent the boy on his Pokemon journey, Professor Oak.

"Ah Ash, and Pikachu too, good to see you my boys." The old man said as he scratched Pikachu's ears.

"Morning, Professor. Mom said you wanted something?" Ash asked as he sat down at the table.

"Ah yes, I'm just working on a new experiment, and you two could give me a hand." The old man asked.

"Oh sure, anything Professor, as long as it isn't battling." Ash said.

The man of science gave the boy a worried look.

"Well it's not a battle…why are you opposed to battling? You used to love it." The old man asked.

Ash just looked down, not meeting Oak's eyes.

"Well…I don't know if you saw my last match in Sinnoh League...but…I got ripped a part by a guy using a Legendary Darkrai….I did come in second place, but...I was so close this time." He said.

"Pika." The Pokemon said sadly.

The professor frowned.

"Well never mind about that. What did you need help with?" Ash asked changing the subject.

"Well, since we're talking about Sinnoh, your Pokedex did show me that you made contact with Uxie, the lake Pokemon of Knowledge. So I would like to see if that Pokemon left any imprints of itself on you. I'll tell you more at my lab." He explained. Ash's mother averted her eyes when Oak mentioned the lake Pokemon…

Soon Ash and Pikachu were laying down on a cold metal table in Oak's lab. Thankfully Ash wasn't nude, however the giant ray gun-like device pointed at them made him feel as though he was.

"Um, Professor is this gonna hurt?" Ash asked freaking out a bit.

"Pika Pikachu?" The tiny Pokemon added in his own language.

"Don't worry you two, you won't feel a thing." Oak said to the two while he was calibrating his machine.

"Only this time, my boy, you'll remember this experiment with Uxie, and rather than take away knowledge, you'll be gaining some." Oak thought as he pressed a button, and the ray gun fired at the duo.

Both human and Pokemon were shot with a beam of light on their foreheads. Finally, they heard the button being pressed again, causing it to stop.

"Ugh…old man whatever that was don't do it again." Pikachu muttered in English.

Ash heard his friend speak, and was shocked to understand him.

"Pikachu…..did you just talk?" Ash asked stunned.

Pikachu turned to him.

"Yeah Ash I talk all the time. What, do you think I just speak gibberish when I open my mouth?" He asked.

"Well I know you talk, but I...I can understand you! Holy Miltank I can understand you! Like fully understand every word that's coming out of your mouth. This is awesome!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu grinned.

"Wow, way to go old man! Wait can you hear me?" Pikachu asked.

As Oak got down and unhooked the two from the table his smile grew and grew!

"Pikachu is using human speech! It works it works I've done it! HAHAHAA! My boy I've done it! They said I was crazy, but I just proved them wrong!" Oak yelled while hugging both Ash and Pikachu.

"Gah too hard, too hard! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled, shocking both humans.

Both dropped to the floor, shaking with swirls in their eyes. Pikachu rubbed his head.

"Whoops sorry guys, hehe my bad." Pikachu muttered.

The two slowly got up.

"So Old man, how'd you do it?" Pikachu asked.

"Ah well over the years I've made this machine that would amplify brain waves and Pokemon energy. After doing a quite a few years of research on the Sinnoh lake legends, using the energy Uxie imprinted in your body, I was able to have your mind translate Pokemon speak." He explained.

"So…that means…?" The two boys asked.

"It means that Ash, and any human around him with the potential to do so will be able to understand Pokemon as they would other human beings." Oak said.

"Neat! Mind if we see everyone else?" They both said.

Oak nodded his head.  
Ash and Pikachu left the Professor's sight as they went to talk with everyone of Ash's Pokemon, from the first team from Kanto, to the newbies from Sinnoh. They chatted, played, and had a ton of fun. Around midday, the teen and Pikachu left for home and lunch.

Oak however was dancing and laughing.

"Hahahah! They all said I was mad, they said it couldn't be done, but I now have proof! Time to rub it in their faces….but first tea and some poems" He said to himself.

Meanwhile the two boys returned home. The human sat down as Pikachu was munching on some Poke-chow. Delia Ketchem set out a plate of sandwiches and some fruit. Mr. Mime, the humanoid Psychic Pokemon, was cleaning around the house.

"So honey what did professor Oak need your help with?" She asked.

"Oh just some beam thing. Also he and a few Pokemon got me thinking about starting another journey." He said.

"Oh, where to?" She asked curiously.

"Some place called Unova, I'll just take Pikachu, and look around." Ash said.

"No gym battles? " She asked, but when she saw the defeated look on his face, she wished she hadn't.

"Hehe, about time he gave up, it took him, what, four times to figure out he's brain damaged? Also when's that little rat gonna evolve? " Mr. Mime said to himself, not realizing Ash and Pikachu could hear him loud and clear.

"Who's brain damaged ?!" Ash demanded, catching the Pokemon off-guard.  
"Hey I don't need a Thunder Stone, clown shoes!" Pikachu snapped.

"What? didn't say anything, Ash." Delia said in alarm.

"Yeah he did! He called me brain damaged! I can understand him, and ya know what Mr. Mime? I almost had that last Championship, if it weren't for some smug jerk off!" He said while storming off.

"Ash where are you going?" His mother asked.

"To pack!" He yelled.

Pikachu followed his human friend, but not without giving Mr. Mime the Pokemon middle finger.

Delia watched her son leave the room, then she gave a harsh glare at her pokemon, which made him shiver.

"Mr. Mime, How dare you insult Ash and Pikachu? You are go to the corner!" She scolded the pokemon like he was a child, causing the Pokemon to whimper as he did as he was told.

The woman then locked her front door and walked to Oak's lab. He was going to get a piece of her mind for messing with her son's brain. She pounded on his door and when he opened it, he knew he was in for pure hell.

"Samuel Oak, what did you do to my son?!" She exclaimed while yanking his ear.

"Gah! Ah! Ow Delia!" He yelled as she dragged him into the lab.

"Ash can understand Pokemon! You used that Uxie beam again! What if he remembers!?" She cried out.

After rubbing his ear, Oak gave her his most reassuring look.

"Don't worry. I didn't touch his memories. He will not remember." Oak promised her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"You have my word." He vowed.

Back at home, unaware of the scolding his mother was just dishing out, Ash and Pikachu were playing Banjo Kazooie on their old Nintendo 64.

"Get the jingo!" Pikachu yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ash snapped.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter 1 part 1: Back in the U.N.O.V.A!

In a cave near the Route 1 of the Unova region, two humans and one Pokemon in black trench coats were staring at a suit case with small computer screen. The male human had blue hair and was carrying a rose. The woman had long reddish hair that came down in a swirl. Their chests and the computer screen had red colored R's.

"Agent Jessie, Agent James, Agent Meowth this is the Boss. Have you made it into Nuvema Town's port?" The computerized voice asked.

"To protect the world from-" The three started to say.

"SAY ONE MORE WORD OF THAT MOTTO AND I'LL HAVE YOUR JOBS!"

That shut up all three of them.

"Sorry boss, old habits you know?" Meowth muttered.

"Well let's make sure other old habits, such as debt and failure do not spring up during this mission." The voice said.

"Yes sir, of course not." James said.

"No screw ups this time." Jessie promised

"See that you don't. If our plan is to come forth, we need new ground since the Kanto and Johto police are cracking down on our activates, and Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Orre are now unavailable thanks to Team Aqua, Magma, Cipher, and Galactic. Unova is unspoiled….Fit for the taking." Their Boss said.

The three nodded their heads.

"Now I want you undercover, recruiting, stealing Pokemon that won't be messed and rare ones if you can, make a few people disappear, spread word of us in the underground, and await further orders." The computer stated.

"Right Boss." Meowth said.

"However we will need Pokemon, since-" James started to say

"Your new Pokemon are in the suit case. You three have had some good luck in paying your debts and getting in my good graces with some rare pokemon. However if the boy with the Pikachu shows up, you are not to make contact with him. Am I clear!?" He asked.

"Crystal sir!" All three said.

"Good, Giovanni out." The Boss said as the screen went blank. On the lower part of the case two Pokeballs came out of a slot. The two human agents grabbed them.

"Ohhh I wonder what Pokemon are inside?" James asked.

"All I know is mine had better be twice as strong, since I lost my poor Serviper!" Jessie hissed.

"I had to give up my Cacnea, and Carnivine, so I hope so too." James said while sobbing a bit.

Mewoth's eyes widened as the screen came back on with a timer counting down.

"Um…guys…look!" He yelled pointing at the suitcase.

The humans saw the timer, grabbed the cat Pokemon and ran out of the cave as it exploded.

"Phew…that was close." James mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his head, while smiiling.

Jessie was shaking, pointing at the sky.

"Alright boys, this team our luck is changing, and no twerp is gonna get in the way!" She declared to the Heavens.

Ash and Pikachu had finally gotten off the boat sporting a navy blue jacket with white lines on the front and back of it, and dark blue jeans. His shoes were still the same, His red baseball cap with a blue Poke-ball in the front of it. Both he and Pikachu were pretty exhausted.

"Hey Ash, we made it." Pikachu mumbled.

"Oh, cool." The boy yawned. "We shouldn't have played Donkey Kong 64 all night."

"We beat the game, so worth it." Pikachu said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The two started to look around the place. This was a much more urban looking city than the small town of Pallet. Ash and Pikachu were used to traveling and all that, but seeing new Pokemon was always an event, and this time was no exception. A blue duck Pokemon was swimming by the boats. Pikachu noticed a purple cat Pokemon being chased by a Scottish terrier looking dog Pokemon, but he gave little thought to it as he and Ash walked into a large group of people.

Ash could have sworn he saw someone with purple hair walk by, nearly bumping into him, but maybe it was hunger playing tricks on him. Pikachu was feeling it too, not having much to eat on the boat ride. His noise then picked up the smell of noodles, meat and soup. He poked his friend's head.

"Ash, food ho!" Pikachu yelled, using his arms to turn the boy's head to make him see the ramen bar.

The boy's mouth started to water as he walked into the bar.

"That's an odd looking Emolga ya got there kid. What'll it be?" The cook asked.

"Two bowls with pork and miso broth." Ash said taking out his wallet.

"Coming right up." The cook said smiling.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be good." Pikachu said drooling. Ash took the mouse off his head not wanting to get any on his hat.

"Hey you, did you think you could just eat here without paying?! That's so typical of your kind" The cook yelled at someone to Ash's left.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll pay...I've…where is my wallet! Axew have you seen it?" a girl's voice said in a panic.

"No Mama, I haven't!" A young voice said. Pikachu could have sworn it was a Pokemon's voice.

"Can you pay or not?" The cook asked, getting impatient

"Well sir it seems I'm missing my wallet so..." The girl started to say.

"Hey dude, I've got it covered." Ash said pulling more money out of his own wallet.

"Hey you don't need to do that!" The girl said.

"It's no problem." He said just wanting his ramen.

"Thank you." The man said taking his money.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you all the same." the girl said leaving.

"No problem." The raven hair boy muttered. Soon the boy was met with his ramen. Pikachu's eyes grew pretty large as they started to dig into their meal.

While finishing his bowl, Pikachu looked to find a few gray pidgin looking Pokemon with white hearts on their chests. They were Pidoves, but Pikachu didn't know that.

"You give us food?" The first Pidove asked from the top of the stand.

"Sorry guys, we just finished." Pikachu said, watching Ash finish his bowl.

The bird Pokemon gave him an angry look.

"Get them!" The leader Pidove yelled. Both the human's and Pokemon's eyes widened as the birds reenacted Alfred Hitchook's classic, on them and several others at the bar.  
"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled blasting the bird Pokemon as well as the humans.  
"Calling out your attacks is lame." One of the Pidoves muttered, as Pikachu kicked him. The boy and Pokemon were soon kicked out onto the streets.

As the duo continued through the city, they took notice of a few more Unova native Pokemon. Ash was taken aback thinking he saw a purple blur again. Pikachu remembered an old Pikachu wise tall, that when bird Pokemon got blasted by thunder bolt a cat Pokemon would follow. Low and behold in front of the two was a purple cat Pokemon, its green eyes gleaming at them, and its tail swishing back and forth. The cat Pokemon leapt at Pikachu, knocking him off Ash and licking his face..

"Hello sweetie." She said in a seductive voice. She was using charm and it was working.

"What?" Pikachu asked confused and slightly aroused.

The mouse Pokemon thought this crazy cat was going to claw him. So he zapped her.

"Thunderbolt!" He yelled.

The Purloin started to cry in pain, while oddly giving them a smile.

"Oh how I've missed you calling out your attacks!" She purred.

She did feel however that she was going to faint. Ash saw this and threw a pokeball he had bought before getting on the boat. Soon after wiggling, the ball dinged and now the cat was his.

"Alright, I caught a…a cat Pokemon!" Ash said happy as can be.

"It's a Purloin you dumb tourist!" Someone yelled.

"Jerk." Pikachu muttered, hopping onto Ash's shoulder.

"We had better find a Pokemon center for her." The trainer thought.

As they continued through the city they came across a chrome and glass dome-shaped building with a sign that read: Juniper Labs.

"Oh she's like the old man, we might get a healing thingy." The mouse Pokemon said.

"Maybe she'll be nice." Ash mused out loud as he was about to open the door only to have it slam him in the face as a hyperactive blond girl in an orange top and white dress ran outside, knocking both him and Pikachu out. A moment later the unconscious duo was dragged into the lab by a woman in a lab coat.

End of part 1.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 pt 2: You make my heart sing.

"Get back here you little thief!" Someone screamed as a shady looking guy was running past a crowd of people. The shady guy looked like a regular punk, tattoos, bad hair, and cheap leather jacket.

The man was being chased by a dark brown skinned young girl with long, and beautifully wild purple hair with two yellow triangle braids on the right and left. Her brown eyes shot out fire and passion as she looked at her target. She wasn't from town as anyone here would point out that her clothes were unique. They were a light yellow long sleeved top with light pink on the sleeves, and top collar which had a black and white, yin and yang style crest around her neck. Her top matched the long pink bow sash style flap that held her pants. The girl jumped into the air and landed on the man she was after.

"Alright buddy, hand over my wallet right now!" The wild child demanded, jabbing him with her foot.

As he started to shake about curse he slowly pulled out the wallet, not before eyeing the cops and getting a great idea

"Help, someone help me, this crazy chick is trying to rob me!" He cried out causing an already panicked lot of people to become even more jumpy and alarming the girl.

"Hey hold on! This guy stole my money, I was just trying to get it back is all!" The girl said defending herself.

"That chick just dropped kicked him!" Someone said,

"He was running like the devil was after him!" Another person said.

"Officer we saw this crazy child attack this guy." One woman said to a cop.  
The police woman came to Iris and gave her a dirty look.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Iris gulped and swallowed hard. She never had a good experience with the police.

"Well ma'am, that man stole my wallet and I went to get it back." She stated, while hiding a shaky voice.

"I don't know what she's talking about, the kid started to attack me." He lied

"I did see that, miss do you have any proof of your innocence ?" The police officer asked, making things look bad for the young girl.

"Someone like her, I doubt it." Iris heard someone say.

"No, but.." She started to say.

"Then what's to keep me from arresting you for assault?" The cop asked getting out her handcuffs.

"I'm too young for jail!" The girl thought in horror.

Out of the girl's hair popped out a tiny green scaled, red eyed dragon Pokemon with two tusks coming out of his mouth, scowling at the man.

"Give back what you you stole from Mama Iris!" The young dragon Pokemon yelled. He opened his mouth and a blue ball of energy started to form.

"Axew no, don't use Dragon Rage!" Iris screamed.

Even though the attack was ready to go he closed his mouth causing it to blow up in his and his trainer's faces literally. Some people ran, while others laughed. Iris had this dazed look on her face, while the thief got away. The cop gave the girl a very annoyed look as one of her eyes started to twitch.

"GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" The cop screamed, raising her baton at the two of them. The girl ran off in a hurry.

"Axew this is not our day huh?" Iris asked her dragon Pokemon.

"Yeah." Axew said as he hid in her hair again.

Meanwhile back at Juniper labs a young woman with swirling brown hair was looking down on at the knocked out boy and Pokemon. She wiped her hands on her green skirt, went to a drawer to find a cube of smelling salt, and put it under their noses. Quickly the human and Pokemon snapped out of it.

"We awake?" The Professor asked sweetly.

Ash in a daze looked at the young woman.

"That depends…are we…hot?" Ash said without thinking as his eyes went from her chest to her blushing face.

After a small chuckle, Junipur humored him and smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." She said getting the boy off her floor.

"Then we are awake." Pikachu said when he saw the surprised look on the woman's face.  
"Oh wait, can she understand me?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"My Zekrom, the crazy old man did it." The woman said in dull but shocked voice.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Hello, I'm Pikachu and the guy I'm on top of is Ash." Pikachu said with a smile. The two humans and the Pokemon shook hands.

"I'm Professor Juniper. Professor Oak has told me quite a bit about you two, and don't worry it's mostly good." The woman said while winking.

"Oh well that's a relief." Ash said smiling.

The boy then remembered why he was in her lab in the first place and pulled out a pokeball.

"Um, Professor Juniper, do you have a healing machine? I just caught a Purloin, and she's paralyzed." Ash said.

Seeing the worried expression on his face, Juniper took him deeper into the lab, passing by expensive looking equipment, a Skype phone, and a wall full of books. The professor noted that a long black haired assistant in a white lab coat was with two other trainers, who looked like they had just used it. Ash and Pikachu noticed the trainers were much older than him.

One trainer was a Caucasian woman with short brown hair, on top of her head was a news's hat. She rocked a black T-shirt, denim pants, slick shoes, and a camo jacket, with a nice pair of reading glasses over what Pikachu could think of as Luna blue eyes.

The second trainer was a Caucasian man, however his face had five o clock shadow and a pair of dark tinted glasses were sitting on his face. The man wore a blackish gray fedora, a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, and shoes.  
"June, could you please check on the remaining starter Pokemon for me?" Juniper asked.

"Yes ma'am." The assistant whispered as she left the four of them.

"Ah Del, Lan, It's good to see you two again, I hope you have what I asked for." Juniper inquired, while smiling at them.

The two grinneded seeing their old friend.

"Don't worry Professor J, I hung up the painting in your office." The woman named Del stated with a smirk.

"I helped." Then guy addressed as Lan said with a dopy grin on his face.

"Hey who's zig zag face?" Del asked, making Pikachu laugh a bit.

"Zig zag face?" He thought confused.

"Oh this is Ash, a new friend of mine from Kanto, and he needs to use the healing machine…so if you don't mind." The white coated woman said. Lan moved out of the way, as Ash put Purloin's Pokeball into the machine.

"Purloin and a Pikachu, huh? Are those your Pokemon?" Lan asked.

"I've got an Absol myself." Del bragged, proud of her friend.

"Well not all of them, but we have got a lot of friends from our other trips." Pikachu said.  
"What did he say?" The man said.

"Huh?" Ash, Pikachu and Professor Juniper said.

"He just said Pika Pika Pika." Del said.

The confused look on both Ash and Pikachu faces only gave Juniper a large smirk on her's.

"Oh…..wow…..Oak, you're so smart and yet you can still be so dumb." The woman said laughing in a sinister way.

"Huh?!" The three other humans and Pikachu asked. They were lost to her delight.

"Oh nothing. Why don't you guys talk for a bit, I think a new trainer just came in." The woman of Pokemon science said as she walked away.

"So…You have an Absol?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Del asked, although she knew the answer as the teen was nearly bouncing up and down.

She took out an Ultra ball and threw it, a beam of red light blasted out the familiar looking white and black, bladed and red eyed Pokemon.

"Hello." She said in a friendly growl.

"Abby, meet your lunch, Ash and Pikachu." Del snickered.

"Be nice." Lan said playfully as the two looked a bit freaked out.

"I'm kidding Zig zag face, you and the yellow Mickey Mouse seem alright in my book." Del teased.

"I would agree with Del." The disaster predicting Pokemon stated with a smile.

"So kid, you wanna battle?" Del asked, causing the boy to slightly freeze up.

"Well…" Ash started to say until Lan quickly looked at the clock and shook his friend's shoulder.

"Del we gotta go, or we;ll be late!" the man warned her.

"Crap, we can't miss the movie! Sorry kid, we're running late We'll see you around. Give Juniper our best. Come on Abby." Del said as the three dashed out of the lab.

"Good luck, and best wishes!" Lan said as the two left.

Ash and Pikachu blinked just as they heard a ding from the machine, showing that Purloin's healing was finished. The boy took the Pokeball and let his new friend out. The pointed eared, purple cat licked her right paw.

"Hello boys." She said in a friendly but aloof manner.

"Sorry about Pikachu… I caught you, but…you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Ash said.

"Oh….well who says you caught me? Maybe I caught you two, and what makes you think I'd let you two go?" The cat Pokemon said as she jumped onto her new trainer.

"What makes you such a fan?" Pikachu said, becoming nervous as her tail wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Spoilers." She whispered in an "I know something you don't" manner.

"Okay well maybe we should get out of Juniper's hair." Ash said as he slowly started to walk out of the lab.

"Hold it right there you three!" They heard Juniper yell, freezing the Kanto boy and his two Pokemon.

"Can I run some tests on you?" She asked, making Ash go pale at the sight of a needle.

"Meep." Was all the boy could say, as his legs turned to jelly.

After a few tests Ash was on his way, with a new Pokedex that would identify all the new Pokemon of the region to him. He looked back at the lab only to find the white and blue otter Pokemon with a yellow shell on his body sadly smiling at him as he walked away.

"I liked that Oshawatt. We should have brought him with us." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, but he was gonna go to a new trainer, it wouldn't have been fair if we took him." Ash said.

"Whatever man, so where are we going?" Pikachu asked.

"Let's just look around a bit. I kinda wanna see the next town." Ash said pointing to the dirt road and nearby forest of pine trees.

Pikachu could have sworn they were being followed, but he didn't give it another thought as they walked. Ten minutes later they reached a metal sign that said Route 2. Pikachu's ears twitched as he heard some noise by the green bushes to the left.

"Yo, Buddy we might have a new Pokemon." Pikachu whispered.

Ash tried to pull out a quick ball that he packed from home, but sadly it was a normal Pokeball. It sailed into the bush with a loud thud.

"Ow who threw that!?" Someone asked.

What came out of the bush was a young girl, and Ash couldn't take his eyes off her. That chocolate skin, that lavish hair, that adorable face who was squalling as she picked up Pikachu and started to cuddle him. He couldn't hear his best friend's protests, as Pit from Kid Icarus had shot an arrow of love in his butt , and Jimmy Hendrix's Wild Thing was playing n his head. But Pikachu was annoyed with this girl and his best friend.

"That's it, Thunder Blot!" He growled.

"You can talk!?" Iris asked stunned.

"Pikachu no!" Ash said snapping out of la la land.

"Thunder wha-?" The tiny dragon child asked as he popped out of the wild child's hair.

However it was too late as the tiny mouse Pokemon's cheeks flashed and the two humans and iny dragon Pokemon were blasted with a bolt of thunder, knocking them all out. Pikachu looked at the aftermath with a twinge of impatience as well as embarrassment.

"Well this trip is turning out great….what else can go wrong?" Pikachu asked as a Pidove dropped some stool on his head. His eyes were now twitching as his temper started to get to him.

"ANYTHING ELSE!?" Pikachu yelled to the Heavens.

"Hello Pikachu, guess who's joining Team Rocket?" A shrill, cat-like voice asked. Pikachu turned around to find three familiar stooges.

"Mew dang it." Pikachu muttered.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 2 pt 1

Chapter 2 part 1

Shot through the heart.

Back in Juniper labs, the young pokémon professor was laughing her head off. She held a cup of tea while looking Skyping with four older men.

Two of them were from Kalos, and Hoenn. One had curly brown hair, a blue shirt underneath his lab coat, and a more relaxed, almost lazy look on his face. He was Sycamore, and was closest to Juniper's age.

The next one had a scruffy brown beard. He looked like he would rather be out in the wilderness looking for pokémon, but, still, the man was amused. His name was Birch, professor of Hoenn.

One of the elder looking professors looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. He grabbed a hold of his white beard and mustache combo. The man from Sinnoh was Rowan. The last one was Oak, and he looked like someone had crushed his dreams.

"AHAHAHAH!" Juniper kept laughing as Oak expression grew more and more sullen.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! TRACY, GET ME THE WISKY!" The Kanto professor yelled out, while burying his shamed face in his hands.

"But Professor, it's not five a clock!" said his assistant, who wasn't in the room.

"IT'S FIVE SOMEWHERE!" Professor Oak yelled back.

"Samuel…" his old college sorority friend muttered while getting another headache. He was going to wait until the right time to pounce. He stored his anger.

"It's your own fault, you know. How could you not test this more? I mean, come on, that's science 101," the Kalosian man asked

"He was too busy gloating." Juniper snickered.

"QUIET, YOU!" Oak yelled as he took a swig of the liquor.

"You missed that your pokémon-human translator laser only works with people that have been exposed to legendary pokémon. I can talk for as long as you bragged." Juniper snickered once again.

"What I am angrier about is that you were testing something dangerous and unpredictable ON TWO CHILDREN! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM! THEN WHAT?!" Rowan roared making everyone flinch.

"Oh and while I'm at it, if word gets out about this, who knows what type of shady characters might be after him? This stays with us, understand?" the older professor stated.

"Oh don't worry, I like the kid too much to have anyone find out about this. This doesn't leave the lab… Right, June?" Juniper asked looking down at her assessment whose arms were bound in a black leather arm binder, and her mouth had a red ball gag in her mouth. She nodded her head, agreeing with her, as she looked at her boss's riding crop.

All the men looked at her a with a disturbed look on their faces. Oak coughed.

"Well it doesn't really matter if they find out or not. That boy is a magenton for trouble. He's fought off every criminal team from Kanto to Sinnoh, I bet you anything he's fighting someone from 'Team Doom' or whatever." Oak muttered while looking at his old college dorm roommate.

"So what you're telling us is that he's in Unova for one day and already he's trying to stop a new Shadow Pokémon plot?" Sycamore, asked a tad skeptically.

"Well Pikachu and Ash were with those two Wes and Rui .when that happened in Orre, I don't doubt it." Birch laughed.

Speaking of which…

"TEAM ROCKET GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU YOU $$HOLES!" Ash cursed as he chased down his stalkers who were know in there trademark Meowth air balloon.

"LET MY AXEW AND THIS KID'S PIKACHU GO, YOU CROOKS!" Iris cried out.

Their cries fell on deaf ears as the three criminals laughed their heads off, keeping Pikachu and the young Axew trapped in glass cases. The tiny dragon pokémon looked like he was about to cry as Meowth tapped at the glass. Pikachu was pounding on the glass.

"Hey, you jerks, leave the kid out of this; it's me you want!" Pikachu protested.

"Can it, Pikachu! This puny little runt is gonna help Team Rocket all the way to the top," the cat pokémon boasted.

"Let me out! Mama, help!" Axew cried out, very scared. The banging from Meowth was not helping.

"Hey, quit your whining." He muttered, making Pikachu start to spark his cheeks at all three of them.

"Oh, you idiots are so gonna get it!" he hissed at them, making Jessie and James laugh.

"I can't believe it Jessie, we finally caught Pikachu!" James boasted happily.

"I know, it finally feels like things are finally going our way!" Jessie stated with joy.

Back on the ground Ash and Iris were still chasing after them.

"Dang it, I wish I had a flying pokémon," Ash thought to himself.

Ash then noticed the purple haired girl take to the trees, she swung from the vines trying to get closer to Team Rocket. The boy then got an idea. He threw the poke ball and out came Purrloin.

"What's going on?" She asked a tad confused.

"Pikachu and this girl's dragon pokémon were kidnapped by Team Rocket. Those guys." He pointed at the balloon.

That caused the cat pokémon to scowl at the flying object.

"What moves do you know?" he asked as they kept running.

"I know Shadow ball, Crunch, Charm, Hone claws, Double Team, and…Hyper beam." She admitted.

That really gave the Kanto boy an idea.

"Purloin, listen to me, I've got an idea." Ash stated.

"Oh well this is rare," the cat thought before the boy whispered it into her ear.

"Shit, that's good," she whispered.

As Iris swung from tree to tree, she looked down to find the boy yelling at her.

"Hey, I have an idea!" he said as the purple cat pokémon climbed the tree that she was on.

"I need you to throw her at the balloon," he started to say.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Iris yelled at the boy.

"She's gonna use Hyper beam to get her to them, this will save your pokémon. Trust me!" Ash nearly begged.

Iris was really unsure of all this, however her Axew was on the line. So she allowed herself to go along with this stranger's insane plan. The cat pokémon jumped into her hair, and she once again Iris swung. Meanwhile Purrloin was busy charging up energy in her mouth. Iris was starting to run out of trees as she kept swinging. Just as she started lose the balloon, the cat pokémon jumped out of the dragon child's hair and blasted the hyper beam like a rocket. The blast sent Iris down from the trees. However she landed on Ash was barely caught her. Ironically the newly made Purrloin rocket landed into Team Rocket's balloon. She landed on top of Meowth.

"What the heck?" Both Jessie and James yelled, before they were painfully scratched by Purrloin's Shadow claw. As they both screamed in pain, she got to business.

"Sorry to cut a run you three, but I'll just be taking my man and the child with me." Purrloin muttered as she used another Shadow claw to cut the glass cases in half. Pikachu and Axew quickly got out.

The cat pokémon gave Axew a smile, showing him that she meant him no harm.

"Follow me little one. I'll take you back to your Mummy," she said while grabbing a hold of the boy in her arms.

"Coming, sweetie?" she asked Pikachu.

"In a minute, dear, I just need to take out the trash," Pikachu said to her, unknowably saying something affectionate.

"Wait. How are we going down?" Axew asked.

"We jump, silly." Purrloin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to the young dragon pokémon.

"Wait, what?" Axew cried out in a panic.

The cat left the mouse to shoot some thunder off, and, with a screaming Axew, Purrloin jumped off the ballon. Ash and Iris quickly grabbed the two as they watched the air balloon explode. Ash quickly put Purrloin down while and soon his best friend replaced the other the cat pokémon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They heard the three yell as they vanished into the sky.

"Well, that was fun." Pikachu muttered with a smile. The kanto boy and his two friends watched as Iris was reunited with her Axew.

"Mama!" Axew cried out while hugging her face.

"It's okay, Axew, I'm here now. No one will hurt you," she said as she comforted her green dragon.

Pikachu looked at Purrloin and blushed.

"Thanks," he muttered a tad embarrassed.

"Anytime, Pikachu," she said while winking and rubbing her body on his.

"Um…well…Hi. I'm…I'm Ash." Ash muttered while rubbing the back of his head. He felt like he had a lump in his throat.

The dark skinned Unova girl then looked at the Kanto boy.

"Oh, I'm Iris, and this is Axew. Thank you very much for helping us." She said with a smile.

"Hey, we helped too." Pikachu said, causing Iris to be in a state of shock.

"Wait, you can talk? How can other pokémon talk?!" She asked, a bit weirded out.

"Well I can explain that, but what's with your necklace thing glowing?" Ash asked, looking at her talisman.

Iris looked down at her neck to find the yin and yang talisman as the black part was glowing brightly. The white side was starting to glow along with it.

"What the heck? The Zekrom part is glowing. Only the Resharam side as ever really glowed. Could this little kid be the reason?" she thought.

The girl then went up to the boy making his face turn bright red.

"Why don't you walk and talk with me?" she asked.

"Okay!" Ash muttered as steam started to come out of his ears and hearts started to come out of his eyes.

"Oh geez, he's turning into Brock," Pikachu muttered.

"Who's Brock?" Purrloin and Axew asked.

"Wait, she talks too?!" Iris nearly screamed.

"Humans," Pikachu sighed.

"Tell me about it," Purrloin muttered.

End of chapter.

Chapter 2 pt 2.


	5. Chapter 2 pt 2

Chapter 2 pt 2. I wanna know, can ya show me.

Orre Region, a harsh dessert, with few natural sources of water, vegetation, and wild Pokemon. Most Pokemon are imported, or trained, it's slightly redeveloping itself after the Chipher Shadow Pokemon incident. The government has kept quiet that it was stopped by two teenagers and one child, in exchange for pardoning one of the heroes for past crimes. However word travels fast. Especially the crime ridden town of Pritye City.

A young woman with bright orange hair, wearing a blue jean coat, a white short skirt, with pink high boots on her feet. A Plusie and Minum were on her shoulders, as she banged on an office building that said: Shadow Hunter Bail Bonds.

What came out of the door was a tall man with sandy tan hair. He was donned in from a dark blue trench coat and pants with black combat boots, and what were near the boots were two Pokemon. Espion, and Umbrion who were looking at the two humans. The man also had a third of a club sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey Wes, guess what I did today." Rui asked with a chipper tone in her voice.

"Mrrh?" Wes asked, still having the sandwich in his mouth.

Rui then pulled out two plane tickets.

"That's right! I won us a free vacation to Unova! The land of movies!" Rui said all happy to go.

"Crrl!" Wes muffled a bit, his interested peaked.

"Come on, we need to pack!" " The girl cried out as she grabbed Wes's arm and ran into the building, which forced Wes to lose the sandwich. Espion then used his move physic to and shared it with his brother, as they ate it. As Rui zipped Wes to the second story of the building. She raced to kind of messy and cluttered bedroom..

In a flash Rui got two suit cases while Wes was look pulling out poke balls and while checking his PDA.

"He's in jail, she's in jail, paid the fee, she's dead. Got the money he owed us. Still haven't found Mirror B. Yeah i think we are free for about two weeks." Wes said to Rui.

However he found her, Pluise and Mimin bouncing on her bed trying to stuff the suit case, that had been over packed with clothes and other things.

"Rui wait!" Wes cried out. However as soon as he did the suit case exploded into a bomb of clothes making the room even more messy then it was before. The four Pokemon had to dig their trainers out, Wes looked slightly annoyed at the giggling Rui.

"I guess we should clean up before packing?" Rui said.

"That would be for the best." Wes muttered as he quickly got out, and started to pick up the place, and while tossing a sock somewhere he found a map of Unova.

Speaking of Unova….

Ash was now sitting on a log with Pikachu and Purlion on his lap, as Axew and Iris were listening to hI'm. He and Pikachu, had just finished telling her how they could understand their Pokemon companions. Well as best as they could anyway.

"Well that's it." Ash said finished.

Iris and Axew just looked at him.

"They aren't buying it." Pikachu whispered.

"Would you? It does seem hard to swallow." Purloin whispered back.

"Um…look I know it seems odd, but I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy." Ash tried to reassure the dragon village child who he was crushing on.

The girl and Pokemon kept looking at the boy from Kanto. She then got closer and closer until their eyes were locked, making Ash blush Purlion was pawing at the glowing talisman.

"Oh my gosh is she gonna kiss me?" Ash thought in a panic. He felt his heart racing.

"i need to make sure." Iris thought.

She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"Holy crap she is gonna kiss me/him!" Pikachu and Ash thought at the same thing.

"Was all that true?" Iris asked again.

"Yes." Ash said still looking at her.

Iris found Ash's heartbeat did not change. He was telling the truth. She was going to take his word, but the girl wanted to be sure. The purple haired girl smiled and took her hand off his chest. while leaning away from him.

"Alright I believe you." She stated.

"Oh great," Ash said smiling.

The girl got up, as Pikachu and Purlion got off, allowing Ash to move as well.

"Oh I'm Iris by the way, and this is Axew." She introduced, while holding her hand out.

Ash then shook her hand.

"I'm Ash, and you know Pikachu and Purlion, it's nice to meet you." He said in friendly manner.

"You two already said that. " Pikachu deadpanned. Causing the two humans to make anime sweat drops.

"Sorry I guess it just slipped our minds." Iris muttered.

" That and it slipped the Writer's mind, as well. Now can I touch the shinny thing? I WANT IT!" The cat Pokemon cried out trying to bat it again.

As Pikachu kept her from going after the charm, Ash was looking down at her chest…to look at her talisman.

"Hey that's pretty cool, and it's got Pokemon on it. Who are they?" Ash said unaware of the glow.

That caused Iris to laugh a bit.

"How could you not know about Zekrom and Resharm? Do they just let any little kid become a trainer?" Iris sneered with a slight laugh.

"What?! I'm not a little kid! I'M FOURTEEN!" Ash yelled, as his pride was damaged.

Iris then look at him again, and started to laugh again.

"I'm, sorry, I'm sorry..but haha, you, you look like your ten." Iris cried out laughing again. Even Axew joined in.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Ash thought as he stood there dumbstruck.

"Ya know Ash, since I've met you, you don't seem to look like you age." Pikachu commented.

"Gee thanks, also I don't know those Pokemon, cause I'm not from here. It's my first time in Unova!" Ash defended himself.

Iris the felt a tad bad, for laughing and making fun of him.

"Well then Ash, today is your lucky. Since you helped me save Axew, I'm gonna travel with you. It'll be fun, and don't worry I'll make sure you won't get lost." Iris stated.

Ash then smiled.

"Oh well thanks. I like traveling with people, so sure, welcome aboard." Ash said as the two trainers started to walk again.

"Let's just thank Arcues she doesn't have a bike." Pikachu thought.

As they started to walk, Ash froze. Iris noticed this seeing a weird look on her new friend's face.

"Something wrong?" Iris asked.

"Gotta pee!" Ash yelled as he quickly ran toward a bush, while Pikachu was protesting being brought with.

"Well when you gotta go." Iris muttered as a tiny sweat drop appeared from the back of her head, as well as Purioin.

After an hour of walking The Kanto trainer and his two Pokemon noticed his new companion and her Pokemon were once again up in the trees, swinging from vine to vine. Pikachu couldn't help but notice his trainer was checking out Iris white pants hugged backside.

"Hey, Iris, how do you do that?" He asked.

Iris stopped swinging, landing on a strong tree branch.

"You wanna try?" She asked.

"It's really fun!" Axew said while waving out.

"Sure!" Ash and Pikachu said with excitement in their step. Purlion got off, not wanting to get involved,

The two climbed the tree that Iris and Axew were on. As the two got up to the branch. She handed the boy the vine.

"Now Ash, what you need to do is hold on to the vine tight. Then jump off the branch and swing. if you wanna go to another vine, you have to grab it and swing again." She explained.

"Did you get all that?" Axew asked.

"Yeah sure, let do this!" Pikachu cried out pumped as his trainer took his first swing.

"YAHOO!" the zigzagged face boy yelled as he kept swinging. Iris and Axew soon followed him, laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Purlion followed them on the ground, getting away from any wild Pokemon, praying she would have to deal with any Lilpups or their bigger evolved forms.

"This is so cool!" Pikachu yelled.

Ash quickly grabbed on another vine, and swung once again.

"Hey Iris, how am I doing?" He asked.

"Not bad, not bad. Maybe you're not such a little kid after all." Iris muttered.

"Oh yeah, race ya!" Ash yelled as he swung faster, while not looking where he was going.

"Ash watch out for that-" Iris started to yelled when a crashing sound was heard.

A human, and Pikachu sized printed into the tree were made.

"Tree." Iris finished saying as she grabbed a hold of her new friends before they fell off. Purlion smacked her forehead with her right paw.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Iris muttered as she tried to get the two awake.

"Sure, I'd love pancakes." Ash muttered, out of it.

"Ketchup!" Pikachu cried out.

Iris slowly got them down from the trees to rest for a bit.

A half hour of resting, Pikachu, and Purlion where were eating some berries that they picked while the two trainers, and Axew were eating some apples. From out of those bushes, came out a familiar Oshawatt, and a few attacking Lilpups. Hearing the barking, Purloin ran as fast as she could, leaving Pikachu in a confused manner as he was then pounced on by the Oshwatt for protection.

Ash and Iris, while with Axew, who were eating some tasty looking apples.

"So Ash, where you from?" The dragon child asked.

He looked at her while finishing another bit from an apple.

"Oh Im from Pallet Town, it's a small town, but it's where new trainers can get their starter pokemon. Kinda like your town." Ash said.

"Huh?" Axew and Iris muttered.

"You aren't from Nuvema Town?" Ash asked.

Iris frowned her brow.

"No Im not, in fact I ran out that place as fast as I could, thanks to that jerk." She growled, annoyed by what happened.

"Wait, did something happen?" The kanto boy asked, wanting to know.

"Some jerk stole my wallet, made it seem like I was stealing from him and I had to run away from the police." Iris huffed, as she took another bite out of her apple.

"Oh Im sorry to hear that. Wait why did you run away if you didn't do anything wrong." Ash asked a bit confused.

Iris then started to blush, she held Axew as he started to eat. She looked at Ash and muttered.

"Cause I didn't want to get a spanking from her." Iris muttered embarrassed as a chill went down her spine.

"A spanking?" Ash asked as one of his eye browns arched and his face started to get hot.

"I wouldn't be the first time." She sadly recalled, while shivering.

That caused Ash's face to get hot, and for his nose to bleed. His mind was about to return to lala land, while thinking of some naughty thoughts. However before he could indulge himself, Ash was brought back to realty by a tackle by Purloin, who's tail was now all poufy, as she looked for her poke ball.

"Save me, save me from the dogs! Return me to the poke ball, please!" She begged in a panic.

"Whoa, wait Purloin, what's the matter with you?" Ash yelled as he grabbed a hold his frightened Pokemon.

"Oh no..I left Sweetie and that Oshwatt to fight those demons." Purloin now realizing it.

"Wait what?!" Both Ash and Iris yelled, Axew was still eating.

They could hear thunder bolts being fired from the left of them. The two ran at the sound's direction, Purlion however went into the poke ball. The two trainers ram to find Pikachu and the Oashwatt outnumbered by a six Lilpups. Now Pikachu was good, but he wasn't that good, and he did need Ash's brain for tactics. All he, and this wet behind the ears Oashwatt were just busy dodging the dog bites.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on those two on the right..and you Oashwatt..um…use…tackle on the middle one." Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded, as he started his tail turned hard like steel. He then lashed out at tiny normal dog Pokemon, forcing one of them to fly like a baseball bat. However Oshawatt wasn't having the best luck. The dog Pokemon were ganging up on him, making it hard for the otter focus.

"Pikachu help him out!" Thunder Bolt! Ash ordered.

"Axew you help too, use leer." Iris commanded.

The dragon obeyed as he gave the Lilpups a rather scary looking leer, making them freeze up a tad, allowing Pikachu and Oshawatt to attack by water gun and thunder bolt. They took two down while three more tackled the three.

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" Iris cried out.

Axew was getting ready to fire this attack, however two of the Lilpups tackled him forcing him to close his mouth and for the attack to backfire, causing the poor dragon to faint.

"Axew no!" Iris yelled as she scooped him up. Ash saw this and thought they needed to end this quickly. Pikachu nodded as he bashed in the Lilpup's body with a quick attack, knocking it out.

"Oashwatt use water gun again!" the boy yelled.

The water Pokemon shot out a burst of water that hit the last two dog Pokemon. They were about to tackle him again until Pikachu iron tailed them into a nearby tree, knocking them out .

"Alright way to go guys!" Ash cheered for his friends.

"Who da man?!" Oashawatt yelled out in triumph.

"Dude that was all me…hey sorry Axew." Pikachu muttered, feeling bad for his new scaly friend. Who was being nursed by his trainer.

Ash then quickly grabbed a poke balls and tossed one at the Oashwatt. The Pokemon was soon sealed in and after some struggling, the ball went ding. So Ash took it, while looking at Iris.

"We had better find somewhere to heal our Pokemon." Ash said.

"Good idea." Iris muttered while putting Axew back into her hair. They went back to the tree where they were eating, so Ash could grab his bag.

They kept walking along the road to come to a sign in a fork in the road. The left said to Zaria Hot Springs, the right said to Route 3. The two trainers looked at one another, and read each other's minds.

"Let's go left." They both stated.

The day soon turned to evening as Ash and Iris with Pikachu, a revived Axew, and fully rested Oashawatt, were in the hot steaming spring. It was mixed bath, for humans and Pokemon. Ash and Iris had both gotten towels to cover themselves, as was the rule for the spring. Purloin, was resting on a rock away. She however was feeling a tad down on herself.

"Pikachu can you forgive me?" She asked.

The mouse Pokemon smiled at her.

"Hey everyone has a fear, I don't blame you." He said, making her smile and purr as she rubbed her face with his wet head making turn deep red .

"This is awesome, thanks for having me Ash dude, it was so boring in Juniper's lab." Oashwatt said as he was swimming around.

"Right, well I'm just glad she wasn't mad." Ash muttered while smiling a bit. He didn't tell him that he had to trade some really embarrassing snap shots of Professor Oak, from the Christmas party from his Pokedex for him.

"Wow, this hot spring as good as the ones back home." Iris said with a smile as she played with Axew.

Pikachu saw his human friend nearly drooling, at her toweled wet body. Pikachu was still looking at the glowing talisman on Iris neck.

"Hey Iris, don't you wanna put that away?" Pikachu asked her.

She looked at the small mouse pokemon.

"Oh no, I never have it out of my sight." Iris declared.

"It's super important to Mama, and it has the legend dragons." Axew added in.

"Legend dragons?" The two Kanto foreigners asked.

"You might want to fill our boys in Iris." The cat pokemon offered as she was about to take a cat nap. Oashwatt was too busy swimming to care.

"Okay don't worry little Ash and Pikachu, your a about to learn from the Dragon master!" Iris declared.

"More like full of herself master." Pikachu snarked.

"Shut it." Ash snapped.

"Okay on my charm, we have on the black part Zekrom, the Lightning dragon of ideals. On the white part, we have Reshiram, the fire dragon of truth. Some say that they helped two legendary heroes fight for Unova, but it nearly wiped out the region. So they vanished, no one has seen them since the olden time. " Iris stated sounding like a wise sage.

"Cool! Hey wouldn't it be cool if we found the two dragons?" Ash asked with stars in his eyes.

"Did you not hear how their power blew up Unova and vanished. I think that's a sign that catching them is not a good idea." Pikachu deadpanned.

"Oh I don't wanna catch them, I just wanna see them….still it would be cool have one of them on the team." Ash admitted, as he daydreamed about seeing the two dragons blasting bases of Team Rocket to bits.

"Ash, your such a little kid, but that's not a bad thing." Iris said out loud.

"What you say Iris?" He asked.

The purple haired girl smiled at him as she gave him a hug, and a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for paying for my ramen earlier, that was very sweet of you." She said to him.

"I um, I…don't worry about it." Ash could nearly get out, with his mind going into flux. Pikachu's eyes were wide as dinner plates, much to Purlion's amusement.

"Well Axew and I are going to be, I'll see you in the morning." She said while taking her dragon pokemon as they left the spring.

"See you." Ash whispered.

He then dropped to the bottom of the hot spring, his nose shooting blood like ketchup. Oashwatt didn't take being nearly crushed by his trainer too nicely. He used a new attack called razor shell on him as a result.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 1

ou say you wanna a revolution. Part 1.

The Kanto boy woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as his head shot up from the pillow. Pikachu and Purrloin were asleep on his legs. Ash could nearly make an outline of Iris and Axew in the dark, in the bed next to him. He wanted to move and get a drink of water, to ease his nerves. However, with the weight of his pokemon on his legs, he opted to slowly lie down instead.

His mind went back the nightmare, how he had lost to Tobias. He felt bad, but wanted to say thanks for the battle. Then his pokemon started to vanish, even Pikachu. He could then see Dawn and Brock vanishing; every human was vanishing into thin air. The shadowy nightmare pokemon grew larger, and Ash started to scream in pain as his body was lit on fire. Tobias changed into Red, his hero with glowing, angry red eyes. He spoke the words, "Failure." Ash closed his eyes hearing an orchestra of anger and hate, pounding on his ears. One voice kept playing in his head above the rest. "You little piece of trash! I lost a lot of money betting on you! I've seen your punk ass fail at every league. Why don't you just quit and kill yourself? Hell, I'll do it for you!" the voice muttered.

The Darkrai was about to about to kill him. His mind thankfully stopped, however the boy checked his hands and body. He always did that since Dawn and Brock found him since near the alleyway, beaten and bloody. He had barely slept since.

"Never again," he muttered as he put his pillow to his face.

Morning quickly came, and soon the two humans with their pokemon were on the move, having paid for the room and food. Breakfast had improved Ash's mood, but he was still rather tired. Purrloin was on Ash's other shoulder, preferring to spend more time with Pikachu. Ash didn't mind, but he was worried about her claws if they ran into any dog pokemon. Still they walked, Ash in the front and Ish in the back. She used this as an opportunity to play a small silly trick. Iris's patted Ash on his back, making him jump.

"Boo!" Axew cried out popping out of his trainer's hair.

"You okay? You've been kinda twitchy since this morning," Iris asked.

"Just had a bad dream, but it kinda freaked me out," he muttered. Pikachu shot a worried look at his trainer, while Purrloin gave a confused but sad look.

"Well, dreams are just in your head, so you shouldn't let it bother you. I mean, you're such a little kid to let anything get in your head," Iris stated, causing Ash to growl.

Pikachu was about to point out how wrong that was thanks to ghost and physic type pokemon knowing the move dream eater. However, the teenager took a breath and began hopping on the ground with excitement.

"You're right, not gonna think of the past. I'm just gonna look at the here and now! New ground under my feet, new sky, and new friends lets go exploring!" He yelled as he grabbed Iris's arm as he sprinted down Route 3.

"ASH, STOP! You don't know where you're going!" Iris screamed trying to get her new friend to stop as they zipped across the landscape.

"But Mama… we don't know where we're going either," Axew whispered.

"Axew, hush," she shushed her pokemon. However, Pikachu picked up that tiny tidbit of info.

"So tell me, Iris, if Ash doesn't know where he's going, then where are we going huh?" Pikachu asked in a sly tone of voice, making the wild child stop in her tracks.

"Well…I'm… um… I know where going past Route 3," Iris thought out loud as she looked around for some marker to find out where they were going.

"You don't know ether do you?" Ash asked with a small childish smirk.

"Yes, I do! I'm just… um… not totally sure," Iris half lied, her face frowning as she kept thinking.

"Wow, you can't admit when you're wrong. What a little kid," Ash chided, mocking her insult for him.

"Oh, don't get smart with me mister. I just wasn't the best when it came to geography in school. …Okay I failed," Iris huffed, hating to lie.

"Well I was only joking around, Iris." Ash muttered, not liking the angry huff she was giving him.

She then looked at him, with a small smile.

"Well, at least I'm pretty good at battling. Say Ash, why don't we train Axew and your new friend Oshawott with a battle?" Iris asked with a challenging smirk plastered on her face.

Ash then gave a panicked expression as his mind forced him back into the nightmare.

"Now… like, right _now_?" he asked, getting nervous.

Iris noticed the change in her friend's body language.

"Well, yeah, we don't have anywhere to go, and I want to see if I can get Axew to master Dragon Rage," she said.

Axew popped out of her hair.

"I'm ready Mama!" he cried out, ready for a fight.

"Okay," Ash muttered, starting to shake as the poke ball flashed open, summoning Oshawott to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, boy Oshawott is in the house! Ready to whoop some ass, grab me some lady ass, and smoke some grass!" The proud otter pokemon boasted while tapping the shell on his stomach.

"What does smoking grass mean?" Both Axew and Iris asked.

Pikachu and Purrloin smacked their foreheads.

"Arceus damn it, Oshawott. You do not say that in front of children," the cat hissed underneath her breath.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd really miss Piplup," Pikachu mumbled, feeling that this water pokemon was going to be a pain in his ass.

However, Ash just laughed. He just looked at Iris's smiling face, and Oshawott's pumped up expression.

"Oshawott, you ready for some fun?" He asked his new pokemon, only to be assured by the grin on his face.

"Yeah dude, let's go! Give me the bell!" the water pokemon declared.

The Kanto boy got a long breath of air then quickly switched his hat backwards. Pikachu gave a large smiling, knowing for the first time in weeks, he buddy might have been back.

"Alright! Iris let's have some fun! Oshawott, use tackle!" Ash ordered.

The Otter pokemon jumped into action like a spring board and slammed his head against the tiny dragon pokemon's stomach.

"Axew, use scratch on Oshawott's head!" Iris said.

"Quick, Oshawott, get away!" Ash panicked.

Oshawott did get away, while taking a scratch the head.

"Now, use leer!" Iris commanded.

The Otter pokemon looked up to find Axew leering at his hardest, freaking out the young starter pokemon, while simultaneously lowering his attack. Pikachu and Purrloin, however, found it kind of cute.

"Oshawott, snap out of it, use water gun!" Ash ordered.

Oshawott quickly shook his head and blasted the dragon with burst of water, knocking Axew back.

"Dodge it, Axew!" Iris cried out, as the tiny dragon tried to get away from the water gun.

"Keep firing, and then use tail whip," Ash said.

Oshawott kept firing water gun at Axew, while shooting at the ground, making it rather muddy for Axew. He then whipped his tail, smacking Axew's face and lowering his defense.

"I hate to admit it, but he's not bad," Pikachu thought.

"Now, Oshawott, use that razor shell to finish the battle off!" the boy called.

"Axew, bite Oshawott's tail!" Iris ordered.

"What you say, dude? I zoned out thinking about how awesome –OUCH!" Oshawott yelled as he felt Axew chomp on his tail.

His eyes started to water and he let out a large ear shattering scream, one that could be heard for miles. He started running around in circles as Axew was still hanging on.

"Gethimoffgethimoffgethimoffgethimoff!" Oshawott screamed as he kept running while crying in pain.

Iris and Ash weren't sure what to do. Pikachu and Purrloin could only cringe at the sight.

"Oshawott, calm down and shake him off!" Ash ordered.

"Axew… you can let go now!" Iris called out. Oshawott shook Axew off his tail, allowing the dragon to sail in the air.

"Now, use dragon rage!" Iris ordered.

"What!?" Oshawott cried out, getting nervous as Axew was charging up his dragon attack.

"Oshawott, quick, knock him out with razor shell!" Ash commanded.

The otter pokemon grabbed the shell off his stomach. It flashed an energy blade of light blue. He dashed at his rival when Purrloin noticed something. Axew closed his mouth again at the dragon rage was about to fire, and to their trainer's shock, it blew up in Axew's face. This caused them both to faint.

Both trainers had a disappointed look on their faces, but replaced it with a smile.

"Nice job, everyone. Oshawott, you did pretty good," he said, returning his new water pokemon to his poke ball.

"Come on Axew, up we go," Iris cooed as she picked Axew up and put him in her hair for safe keeping.

"You did good, too, Ash. I just wish I knew what Axew and I are doing wrong," Iris muttered in frustration.

"I wish I could help out, but I'm not sure myself," Ash muttered.

The cat pokemon jumped up to them.

"I think I know the problem," Purrloin stated.

"Huh?" Both humans asked.

"It's quite simple. Axew has been closing his mouth at the last second!" The cat pokemon proclaimed, posing with her pointed paw like she was a character from Ace Attorney.

"Wait, what?! Are you sure?"! Iris asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Now you might want to get those two healed at the next town's pokemon center. Accumula Town, it's about a few miles from here," she explained

"So why didn't you say anything?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"'Cause watching you two bicker is kinda fun to watch," she admitted. This caused Ash, Iris, and Pikachu to drop to the ground in an anime style, as Purrloin gave a small grin.

With the purple cat pokemon's help, Ash and Pikachu were able to walk to Accumula Town, while Iris glided on the tree tops. On the way, they had managed to acquire a potion, which reminded both trainers to stock up on healing items. To the Kanto boy it looked like a slightly larger town then Nuvema town. It still had the tail building, but also a mix of small homes. He couldn't see the pokemon center, but a lot of the city's buildings were covered in graffiti, some of which looked like interesting paintings of people, movies, and pokemon. Others were gang signs neither of the two trainers understood and swear words only Ash's friend Wes would say if he was really ticked off. Both Ash and Iris were being shoved around by a large crowd of people. Some were giving Iris dirty looks as she held on to her talisman.

"Out of the way!" Two people yelled as they shoved Ash onto the ground, while stepping on him. Iris took a good look at them as she picked up her new friends from the ground. From what Iris could tell, the two red heads were one male, and female. They were covered from head to toe in this medieval white armor like cloaks, with black sleeves for the arms, and legs, with sliver looking gauntlets and boots. To top off their interesting get up, that reminded of Iris of old knights or dragon slayers, was this shield symbol on their chest, a blue P and Z mixed together while separating the black and white part of the shield. They gazed upon Iris and Axew in disgust, and spat in her face. As Ash, Pikachu and Purrloin opened their eyes to this disgrace of their friend, Ash was treated the same as well.

Purrloin hissed at them, while Pikachu blasted them with a Thunderbolt. The two thugs quickly ran away as the young trainers got on their feet, whipping off the spit .

"Who were those jerks?" Ash muttered.

"I dunno, but they looked mean. Mama, are you okay?" Axew asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Axew, don't worry about me," she said with a smile.

"That's not fine at all! Is this whole region full of rude people?!" Pikachu growled.

"Well, mostly rude humans," Purrloin smirked, however her fur was nearly soiled on by a Pidove dropping.

"Hey, watch it lady!" Purrloin hissed at the sky seeing a smirking Pidove.

"$# # off, litter box!" the female Pidove insulted.

Pikachu then blasted the near fainted bird with a Thunder attack, which earned him a smooch on the head from the cat pokemon. Ash pulled out a poke ball and caught the tiny dove.

"I really hope you aren't going to keep her," Pikachu said.

"I'm just gonna get her healed and see if she wants to join," Ash said, much to Purrloin's and Pikachu's displeasure.

The two trainers kept walking, looking for the pokemon center to heal their team and to get something to eat.

"Man, I'm so hungry," Ash mumbled as his stomach growled.

"I told you to save those apples I gave you for later," Iris remarked.

"They were too good, and I had to share them with Pikachu and Purrloin," he whined.

"Well here, I'll give you mine then." Iris groaned, wanting Ash's stomach to stop growling. The wild child was checking her hair for the spare apple she found, only to find it missing.

"Oh no, come on, it's got to be somewhere," she muttered.

Then her stomach started to growl.

"Hrrm… where is that pokemon center?" She mumbled sadly starting to feel as weak as Ash or Axew right now.

"I miss Brock," Ash said.

"Who's he?" Iris asked.

"A great friend, however I think I relied on him a bit too much," Ash said in hindsight.

"How could we not, he was the king of cooks!" Pikachu declared as his mouth was starting to water, remembering his pokefood.

As they kept walking, Iris was starting to notice a lot of flags around the town with the symbol those knight like people had from earlier. Iris couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that she got from those flags. Call it her sixth sense, or something. Iris kept gazing around until she found what she was looking for.

"Guys, I found it!" Iris declared.

"Found what?" all her companions asked.

"The pokemon center; let's go!" She yelled happily. They made a dash for it.

The two had finally made it when they saw three thuggish men who wore bad leather jackets, tacky sunglasses, and baggy pants. Two were bald and the one that looked like the leader had a pink Mohawk. They were standing in front of the pokemon center's doors with their Timburrs and Patrats. Ash and Iris noticed a young blond girl with an orange, white and greenish dress. In fact, Pikachu kind of recognized her.

"But I don't have any money to pay! Please let me heal my pokemon! Also, I really need to go to the bathroom," she cried while dancing around.

"Tough luck babe, you pay up or you don't get in," the leader muttered as the other two laughed at her.

"Just try not to think about running water," the second one snickered.

"Aw, the little baby needs a diaper?" the third one said, mocking her and laughing as she whimpered.

"Hey jerk faces, get out of the way!" Ash yelled, not wanting to deal with anyone's BS right now.

"Hey pay the toil we-aAHHHK!" The leader yelled as Iris jabbed his throat, causing them to fall to the floor. Pikachu started blasting the low level pokemon, while Ash shoved the other two thugs out of the way and opened the door for the young girl.

"Thank you," she yelled as she dashed in the center for the restroom.

Ash then held the door for Iris, grinning.

"Oh, what a gentlemen," Iris said, smiling as she grabbed her friend and the two went into the center.

The thugs were about to go in and attack, however they were grabbed by six of those knights.

"I think it's time we liberate some pokemon, don't you guys?" the first asked.

"Oh, yeah!" The other five knights agreed as they took the punks away to do Arceus knows what to them. The pokemon were taken as well.

A Nurse Joy in training looked outside, thinking she heard yelling. However, seeing no one in need of help, she went back inside. The people and pokemon were starting to take notice of the flags and people that were planting them. However, none were ready for what they would bring.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 3 pt 2

Chapter 3: You say you wanna revolution?! Pt 2.

On top of the roof tops of Accumula Town, Team Rocket was busy scanning the town with binoculars. They had blasted pretty far from the last time, which Jessie had dubbed "The Last Blast Off by Pikachu Ever". That still didn't keep the three from dropping into their nightly sobs of depression, and the two humans having some… "happy time" as Meowth put it. Still, after a good night's sleep, Jessie, James and Meowth were up and ready to mug people, cause mayhem and looking fabulous doing it. However, they had noticed people in knight-like clothes. They even noticed an armored car that was banging up and down like an earthquake was hitting it.

"So what's with the freaks?" Meowth asked.

"Well, they seem to be some kind of group," James muttered.

"Brilliant detective skills James, what would we do without you?" the swirling redheaded leader venomously spat.

"Yeowch. Someone's catty today," James snarked.

"We haven't eaten yet; I'm allowed to bitchy," she muttered.

"So what about the rest of the time? AHAHAH!" Meowth joked, which earned him a bonk on the head, causing a large welt to appear.

"Twerp alert," James muttered as they watched Iris and Ash attack the thugs in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Wow, the purple haired brat has a mean jab…and wow, who's the babe!?" Meowth muttered while he started to fawn over Purrloin.

"Meowth, she bashed your head in, and clawed our faces," Jessie reminded him.

"Totally worth it," he mumbled with loves hearts in his eyes.

"Ya know, I do see some sparks between those two. I approve," James threw in his two cents.

"You do remember that we are trying to rob him, not set him up on a date," Jessie hissed.

"Don't you remember what the boss said? We aren't to go after him anymore," James reminded her.

"Oh right…I'm so hungry I'm starting to not think right," she said as all their stomachs growled like normal.

"You'd think we'd be used this," James muttered sadly.

Jessie the put the binoculars down and growled in rage.

"That's it! We are crooks, let's act like it! Come on, we're stealing our food!" She ordered as her two co-workers followed her down from the roofs into an alleyway. They unknowingly knocked out a few of the knights walking around the town. They looked down, and quickly saw pokeballs. The two quickly grabbed the balls, and headed out into the city.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, I'm Nurse Joy, and how can I help you?" a young woman over the counter asked the Pallet town native and the girl from the Village of Dragons.

Ash and Pikachu over the years had some many, many, many Nurse Joys. However, this one was different. Rather than having the reddish pink hair, this Nurse Joy had medium light pink. Her skin looked flawless, and her blue orbs her eyes were warm, friendly and full of kindness.

Iris slowly handed over the fainted Axew to the nurse. While Ash pulled out Oshawott and the new Pidove.

"Could you please take care of our pokemon?" Ash asked.

The nurse smiled. "I will. Hold on you two, you might need a checkup," she said, patting for them to get on the tray she just got. Pikachu hopped on, while Purrloin slowly got out, unsure of this. Pikachu smiled at her, showing the cat pokemon not to freak out. She soon did, licking her paw like nothing was wrong.

"Please take good care of Axew, he means the world to me," Iris requested.

Nurse Joy only gave her a warm smile.

"Then I'll be sure to take extra good care of him then. Don't worry, he'll be fine," She tried to reassure the wild child.

Iris in turn gave her a small smile. Ash put his hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, let's get everyone something to eat, I'm sure they'll be done when we get our food," Ash said.

"Alright, let's go, I'm starving!" she said as the two went into the Pokemon Center cafeteria to eat.

The two quickly got into a small line. However, Ash noticed a few trainers coming out of the cafeteria with potions and antidotes. The zigzag faced boy kept moving with the line. He then poked Iris.

"Hey Iris, I think we should ask for where the Pokemart is," he said.

The girl merely gave him a confused look.

"Ash, we can just stock up here," she stated.

The boy just blinked.

"Huh?" the boy asked, needing an explanation.

"Well, I don't know how they do it in Kanto or anywhere else, but if you want healing items or poke balls you just buy them at the pokemon center. See, there's the line," she said, pointing to a line full of trainers getting things by a counters with two workers by the cash registers. They could barely make out some items in stock behind them.

"That's pretty cool, wonder why they don't do that in the other regions?" Ash muttered to himself as the two got into the cafeteria.

Ash and Iris quickly got the pokemon food for their pokemon's types. Iris got herself an apple, some trail mix, a mixed salad, and a bottle of milk. Ash got himself a sandwich, along with a banana, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water. The two found a table, and set their food down.

"I'm going to go see if Axew and the others are okay," Iris said before she was about to eat.

"Hi, Mama!" She heard Axew's voice.

They looked down to find Pikachu and Purrloin, who were carrying Oshawott and Pidove's pokeballs along with Axew. Iris quickly hugged her green tusked dragon, while Pikachu and Purrloin jumped to Ash as he patted his best friend and Purrloin rubbed her face on his face affectionately. He then pressed the poke balls, freeing Oshawott and Pidove. They looked at the food, the water pokemon was drooling.

"This for us?" Pidove asked.

Ash just smiled and nodded to her.

"Yeah, if you wanna join, but first you might wanna apologize to Pikachu and Purrloin," he said as the bird looked at the scowling pokemon.

"Well, if you're feeding me then, sure, I'll join up with you. Was getting bored, too," Pidove stated.

The bird pokemon then turned to the mouse and cat pokemon. "Um… yeah… sorry about that… Was just hungry. Forgive me?" Pidove asked, trying to look cute a possible.

However, Pikachu grabbed a ketchup bottle, while Purrloin grabbed a fork and knife, as she started to slash them.

"Would you care to grill it darling? I'd be more than happy to share," Purrloin cackled.

"Oh, not at all," Pikachu said while laughing evilly.

"AHHH! No don't eat me!" Pidove cried hiding behind her new trainer.

"Relax, newbie, we were just busting your beak. Eat up, we're cool," Pikachu laughed. Ash gave his best friend a slight scowl, along with Iris. Axew and Oshawott were a tad freaked out. Still Pidove enjoyed her meal along with the other four pokemon.

"Well, as long as we don't have any hurt feelings, let's eat!" Ash said as he dug into his soup, only to burn his tongue on it, when the spoon went into his mouth.

"Ash, why didn't you blow on it first? Ugh, what a little kid. Still, he's kinda cute… wait, why did I just think that?!" Iris thought to herself as she bit into her apple.

As Ash was drinking his water, he could slightly hear something. Iris and the pokemon saw the same blond girl that they helped get into the pokemon center with a tray of food, and it looked like the blond was fighting with gravity and an empty tray.

"Get out the way!" She cried out as her tray of food smacked Ash's face, while landing on top of him.

A Tepig that was following her looked down and sighed as Iris and the rest of the pokemon pulled the two dizzy trainers up. Oshawott and Tepig looked at each other.

"Hey Osh, I told you you'd get someone to take you soon. Nice to see ya," Tepig said with a cheerful voice.

"Yo, what up man? You got tough or do I gotta school ya? I kid man, we tight," Oshawott greeted.

Ash and the new trainer quickly woke up, rubbing their heads. The girl's face went bright red.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Oh, please forgive me, I lost my balance and –oh wow, your hair." the girl babbled.

"What about my hair?!" Iris asked about to get defensive.

Iris then saw this random girl, sticking her nose near her hair, and was sniffing it.

"It smells really good," the new trainer admitted.

"Um… thank you?" Iris muttered.

"Oh, silly me, I'm Bianca. I'm sorry about all that, but while I was gonna get something to eat, I saw you guys and wanted to say thanks for earlier… Again, sorry about your head," Bianca explained and apologized again.

Ash just smiled.

"Meh, it's fine. My head's stronger than that. You could hit it with a chair, and I could still get up," Ash joked.

Oshawott and Bianca's Tepig were eyeing an empty folding chair.

"Don't even think about it," Pikachu said with a death glare, as static came from his cheeks. That kept them in line, which caused Purrloin and Axew to laugh a bit.

"So Bianca where are you from? Iris asked.

"Oh, I'm from the town before this one, I just started one my journey. Daddy said that I wouldn't be able to handle, but Tepig and I are proving him wrong. Isn't that right Tepig? You little cutie," the new friend of the two gushed as she snuggled her starter pokemon.

Oshawott snickered at his old friend's embarrassment.

"Aw, come here Axew," Iris coed as she started to cuddle her dragon.

"Wow, those two are really sweet, and adorable, and cute," Ash thought as his face turned bright red. Then a light bulb went off in his head, as he remembered something.

"Hey Iris, I have to make a phone call, do you mind getting the potions and other stuff we need?" He asked while giving her his wallet.

Iris nodded her head as she took the wallet.

"Also, get yourself a bag, and a sleeping bag if they have it. Ash wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor," Pikachu added, making his trainer blush even harder.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I sleep in the trees when Axew and I aren't inside," Iris responded.

"Huh? No way! Are you scared, aren't you worried about falling off?!" The blonde asked her new friend.

"Not at all," Iris said to shake away Bianca's worries.

"It's pretty comfy," Axew admitted.

"I'll be back," Ash said, leaving while taking Pikachu. Iris waved as, she and Bianca left to get supplies. Oshawott, Pidove, and Purrloin kept eating. Still, the cat was keeping her ears focused on something. None of the other pokemon were sure of why.

The native Kantose made it do the phone. He looked at his pokedex, looking up the number. Pikachu pointed it to him, and she started to press the area code along with the number. The screen came up, but rather than seeing the smiling face of their beaming, blue-haired, bright-eyed, contest-ribbon-winning BFF Dawn, what they saw instead was something else. They saw Piplup's head on Dawn's body. The pokemon came with a zombie like stare in his eyes along a bloody axe in his head.

"AHHHH!" Both human and pokemon screamed.

They could then hear giggling and then laugher. Not only from Piplup, who was being pulled off of Dawn's body, showing the two he was fine, but they could finally see Dawn herself laughing at the small prank.

"Got ya," both Sinnoh human and pokemon cried out while laughing.

"Dawn, Piplup…you nearly freaked the crap out of us!" Pikachu shouted.

"And it was awesome!" Ash laughed.

"Glad to see you guys again," Piplup spoke,

"Yeah, since you were bawling like a baby when we left," Pikachu snickered.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" the water pokemon snapped back.

"So Ash, how are you doing? …Is your back okay? Are you okay!?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry Dawn," He assured her.

"You were in a coma for a week; I think I have the right to be a little worried about my best buddy," Dawn pouted.

"Well, I'm in Unova… traveling around with a new friend," he stated.

"Who he's totally crushing on," Pikachu jabbed.

"Oh?!" Dawn's eyebrows rose with an amused look on her face.

"I, I…I –Pikachu! The hell!?" Ash hissed, blushing.

"Aww, how cute! So who is the girl that's taking your heart?" Dawn gushed while looking around the screen.

"Her name's Iris," Pikachu added.

"Oh that's pretty. Tell me, is she cute?" Dawn preyed.

"Beautiful, her hair, those eyes, that smile…" Ash went on.

"Her personality needs a bit of work, but she's not bitching about a bike, so there's that," Purrloin added.

"When did you get here?!" Pikachu asked, not having noticed her before.

"Just now, actually. Oh, and hello there, cutie pie," Purrloin meowed at Dawn.

"Hello," Dawn and Piplup waved.

"Anyway, what are you doing Dawn?" Ash asked.

Dawn then though about it.

"Well, Zoey and I are actually gonna be in Unova pretty soon, for a romantic vacation. Just me and her, and our pokemon," Dawn sighed in a daydream-like state.

"Hey that's cool, maybe we could meet up soon and catch up," Ash said.

"Ketchup? Where!?" Pikachu fired, turning his head quickly, back and forth.

Purrloin just patted his head to calm him down, making Ash and Dawn laugh.

"Wait… can you understand our pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Oh well yeah, but, I found out about what happened to you, by…overhearing Professor Rowan on the phone, yesterday," Dawn explained.

"Oh, well I can't wait for you to be in Unova… I miss ya," Ash admitted.

"I miss you, too. Also, it'll totally be cool, and maybe we could catch you in a league battle!" Dawn said, unknowingly putting her foot in her mouth. Her hatted best friend hung his head in shame, and a figurative cloud of doom rose above his head.

"AHH! Ash, come back to me, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…Oh, I forgot that was taboo!" Dawn panicked as Ash slowly sank deeper into his depression.

Before Dawn could say anymore Iris tapped Ash around the shoulder, causing him to spring back to life as Purrloin and Pikachu were about to snap him out of it. Iris was carrying something giftwrapped, along with a new bag on her back.

"Just wanted you to know that Bianca's with Pidove and Oshawott who are still eating, and someone said this was for you," she stated. Axew popped out of her hair and waved at the screen.

"Mama, how did a lady get onto the box thing?" Axew asked, pointing at Dawn.

"Oh, right, you're still in a call, sorry. I'll just go back to where we were eating," Iris said.

"Oh ho, so Pikachu, is this Iris?" Dawn wanted to know. This made the zigzag faced boy start to turn into as bright red as a hot chili pepper.

"Yes, I'm Iris, and who are you?" Iris asked in a confused manner.

"Oh, I'm Dawn, and you look really cute. As cute as your pokemon," Dawn praised.

"Um…thank you? I mean, you really think I'm cute?" Iris asked. Not many people complimented her.

"Oh yes, and Ash thinks you're beautiful, by the way," she said, causing both to blush.

Iris covered her mouth and hands with her sleeves.

"DAWN!" Ash growled, as things were about to be super awkward.

"You…you, you… Ash, you little kid!" Iris panicked leaving the two in a rush.

No one said anything for a good two minutes.

"Aw, she's shy," Dawn cooed.

"Dawn! Do you know what you've just done!? What if she thinks I'm weird and doesn't wanna travel with me anymore!?" he snapped.

"If she wanted to ditch us, she could have done it last night. In fact, that would have been the best time," Pikachu thought out loud.

"Sweetie, shut it!" the cat hissed.

"Ash, no need to worry, I'm sure you two will just laugh it off," Dawn responded.

Ash didn't look calmed, causing both Dawn and Piplup to sweat drop behind their backs.

"Look, man, if she's not the one, then don't worry. Move on," Piplup advised.

"I'll pray for you if it helps," Dawn added.

He finally gave a small smile.

"Okay, Dawn. Then again, I wonder what Zoey would say if she found out that at night, you still need to wear –" Ash was about to say.

"AAAHHH! No! You promised you wouldn't tell if I showed you!" Dawn yelled with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm just kidding, Dawn. Anyway, I got things to do, so let's talk later. It was great hearing from you again," the boy said smiling.

"It was great to hear from you, too, Ash. I was getting worried that you weren't taking anyone's calls for a while. Glad to know you're doing okay, just keep your chin up!" she ordered.

"Alright, Princess, see you later," Ash said.

Dawn blew a kiss at the screen, but the sound of a riding crop banged at her door.

"Alright, Prisoner, the Warden's here to give you your punishment, and you better have the proper uniform," they all heard Zoey's voice yell.

Dawn's wide eyes looked back at Ash, then the door, then Piplup.

"Um… just a minute, Warden… I need to get ready!" She yelled back.

"Piplup, quick, help me find the prison uniform and the handcuffs," she whispered to her pokemon in ear shot. Dawn then ended the call with a blush on her face.

"Well… let's okay see Iris and Bianca to make sure you two stick together," Pikachu said.

"Right, just don't think of anything naughty for now," Purrloin advised.

"Okay," Ash mumbled as his brain was about to crack like an egg about to fall on the sidewalk. Pikachu cursed the slow human mindset change period from child to adult, known as the teenage years.

Ash and the two pokemon made way back the table. The boy saw Oshawott and Pidove full, so he sent them back into their poke balls. Bianca was texting on a phone, while Iris was looking at him, making the boy feel awkward. People called him stupid, but now he really felt like he was.

He sat down, and Iris gave the boy back his wallet. He quickly took it, but as soon as he did, Iris put her hand over his heart again.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked suspiciously.

"That I said you were… beautiful? Yes," Ash squeaked.

Iris looked at her talisman and felt his heartbeat. He was telling the truth, causing her to feel lightheaded. No one had called her that and actually meant it –well, no human, anyway. Not that she cared about what others called her, but still it was nice.

"Well, thank you… Anyway, that's for you." Iris said pointing at the long, lean package.

Ash quickly unwrapped it, finding it be a long oak wood staff with a metal circle on the tip of it and a blue gem in the middle of the circle. On the circle's sides hung with two iron rings, one black and one white. The gem glowed with a slight dark blue hue, and so did Ash's eyes and hands, causing his pokemon and Iris with Axew to step back a bit. Bianca was too busy texting to notice.

"Ash…What is that?" Iris asked.

"It's neat," Axew added.

"It's an aura staff!" Pikachu and Ash said out loud.

"So the weird man from the box gave us a gift. It's perfect!" Purrloin thought.

"Who gave this to you, Iris?" Ash asked.

"Well, it was some guy in a blue suit and a long brown coat... He was really skinny and had spike brown hair. He talked a little funny too, but he never told me his name," Iris remembered.

"Looker?" Both Pikachu and Ash thought, having an image of him in their collective heads.

"So what is it?!" The green dragon questioned.

"It's for humans who can use aura power like some pokemon can. We met a guy like that in Sinnoh, and a friend of ours Rui can see aura." Pikachu explained.

Iris tilted her head.

"So… are you a wizard Ash? Is some big guy with a beard gonna bang the door on the Pokemon center and take you away to magic school?" Iris joked, laughing a bit.

Suddenly the doors were kicked in causing many to panic. A lot of those knights from before came in with poke balls and swords.

"We, Team Plasma, hereby order every trainer to follow us to hear our Lord N's words!" One shouted, commanding the respect of the room.

"Please follow us, and none will be harmed," a woman knight stated in a much calmer voice than her male counterpart.

"Oh, screw that! Do what we say or your heads are gonna get chopped off!" A much harsher Team Plasma knight growled, summoning her Woobat who was giving everyone evil eye.

"Eeeppp!" The young starting trainer cried out, now very scared. This feeling was mutual for most of the trainers, since more than half were still healing, or low level. That didn't stop Team Plasma from throwing out Woobats, Patrats, and Timburrs.

"MONSTERS!" Purrloin hissed, looking like she was about to foam at the mouth, surprising Pikachu, Axew, and Iris.

One Team Plasma Grunt pointed a sword at Nurse Joy.

"You will release the pokemon now!" he ordered.

"I don't know who any of you think are, but I can't just release any of the injured pokemon while they are still being healed," Nurse Joy explained.

The grunts scoffed that this as they were about to swing their swords to do some damage. Iris quickly kicked one of the grunts in the back of the head, while Ash now used his new staff to knock one of the grunt's swords out of her hands, also accidentally blasting a few more grunts into a wall with a burst of aura in the process. Pikachu and Purrloin were also attacking the pokemon of the Plasma grunts.

Pikachu was being flashy, while Purrloin was being, well… brutal. One grunt grabbed a hold of Iris's arms, but Axew head butted the grunt's face, knocking him back a bit. Ash was putting Wes's training to good use, but the numbers were starting to be a little too much for just himself and Iris. Bianca panicked, and Tepig tackled the grunt that was about to attack her. A few trainers finally got the bright idea to fight back. Sadly, they were quickly forced into submission. Others surrendered and gave into their will, being moved out like drones while some of the Plasma grunts were being hitting them to keep moving. Iris and Ash needed a plan fast, because the grunts were sending in reinforcements.

"Grab them!" a few more grunts yelled.

"Purrloin, shadow ball us an exit!" Ash yelled.

"Bianca, get Tepig to use ember on the sprinklers," Iris added.

"Okay! Tepig, fire!" The blond ordered.

Both Pokemon did as they were asked; Purrloin made a hole in the pokemon center while Tepig made it rain by setting off sprinkler system. The three trainers and their pokemon ran as fast as they could.

"Sir, should we go after them?" One asked.

The leading grunt scoffed.

"Someone else will get them. Let's deal with the ones here," he ordered.

"We could have done this better. We aren't setting a good image for our cause," The more reasonable woman grunt muttered.

"Leave that to the King," the harsher woman grunt spat while she took someone's watch.

They hid between the third alleyways. However they could see a large number of Team Plasma grunts forcing quite a few people and pokemon, like they were livestock.

"Is this where it all starts?" Purrloin muttered underneath her breath.

"Okay, where are the police when you need them?" Iris asked.

They saw the Officer Jenny and a few of the police open fire on a few of the Team Plasma grunts only to have sleep powder thrown in their faces, knocking them out. Team Plasma dragged them away.

"Okay, this bad," Pikachu said.

"Yep," Axew said, gulping.

"Does anyone hear yelling?" Iris asked.

They all looked around to see an armored car bouncing around. The Team Plasma grunts were knocked out by a ninja-like pokemon. It was blue, lean, and frog-like with ninja stars on the calves of his legs and a pink scarf around his neck, which, unbeknownst to the rest of them, was the frog pokemon's tongue.

"What is that?" Bianca asked.

"I have no idea." Iris, Purrloin, Ash, Pikachu, and Axew said.

"That pokemon looks so cool!" Ash and Bianca whispered.

The Ninja frog turned to them eyeing them all, and in a flash, appeared in front of them all. He was looking at Pikachu and Ash.

"Can you please open the car door over there? My hands are not good with keys. I am Naruto the Greninja, and my trainer knows you… Zigzag face," the Greninja stated.

Iris and Axew giggled at the nickname. Even Bianca's Tepig did so. His human trainer was the only who didn't understand what was going on.

"So is he hungry?" She asked.

"No, he wants to us to open a car for some reason," Iris asked.

"How do you know?" Bianca asked.

"Um… an older trainer can just tell," Ash half lied.

"Also the key in on his… tongue?" Iris expanded while looking at a car key.

Soon the group went to armored car. They found the knocked out Plasma grunts on the floor. Purrloin jumped off Ash to add more insult to injury by attacking them. Ash slowly turned the key, while Iris, Bianca and the new pokemon helped him open the car. They found two humans that Ash and Pikachu remembered from Juniper's lab: Lan and Del, who were both bound and gagged.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 4 pt 1

Chapter 4: Who made you king of anything?

Lan and Del, bound and gagged in the armored car, opened their eyes and started to thrash around once again. Iris, Bianca, and Ash did what they could to remove the rope knots and tape as quickly as they could.

When they were finally freed, Del gave the kids a few pats on the head.

"Thanks. Glad to see you again, Zigzag face," she said, laughing a bit while Ash groaned at the mention of his nickname.

The blind man was giving his pokemon a high five.

"Thanks for the help, Sash," Lan said while ruffing up Ash's head.

"It's Ash," the boy corrected him.

"Vash?" the blind man, said not hearing him correctly.

"Ash," he repeated.

"Red?" he asked again.

"That doesn't even sound like Ash," Pikachu muttered.

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed.

He then turned to Bianca and Iris.

"Also, you girls are just so cute!" Lan said as he gushed over Bianca and Iris.

"Aw, thank you, you're really sweet," Bianca said cheerfully.

Iris just blushed.

They could see a few more Plasma grunts coming their way.

"Found more of them, grab 'em!" they heard one yelled as they charged.

"BASTARDS!" the teenagers heard Lan and Del yell harshly.

"My thoughts exactly," the purple cat pokemon thought.

"Can I, Del?" Lan asked her in a much nicer tone.

"Sure, just promise me that you see a therapist, okay?" she made him promised.

"Oh, alright… but those guys… THOSE ASSHOLES ARE GONNA NEED A DOCTOR!" Del's friend yelled making Ash, Iris, Bianca and the pokemon very nervous. Axew made that clear by hiding in Iris's hair, while Bianca returned her pokemon back to her ball. None of them were ready for what was about to happen next. The blind man lifted the armored car from the ground, holding it high up above everyone's head. This caused the grunts to stop in their tracks in utter terror. Everyone but Del and Naruto the Greninja felt like this. Pikachu and Ash hadn't felt this… horrified since Wes's training.

The man then threw it at full force with the speed of what Iris thought was the same as Draco Meteor. Some of the grunts got out of the way in time, but sadly for them, most didn't share the same fate. If they weren't smashed by the car, then they fell into the large crater made in its wake. Bianca and Iris held onto each other for dear life, while Axew held on to his human surrogate mother's face. Pikachu, Ash, and Purrloin were dumb struck at this. For a pokemon, this was possible, but a human… they weren't sure. The Plasma grunts that remains hastily retreated as Lan and Naruto the Greninja went to peck off the remaining.

"So… who are these Team Plasma guys?" Bianca asked.

"Not sure, but as you can see, they aren't good. They tried to take our pokemon. Saying it's for the pokemon's own good, or some crap like that. We overheard they were making a big speech in the town's square that would get people to separate from their pokemon," the young woman explained as best as she could.

"What?!" both Ash and Pikachu yelled.

"T-That's awful!" Iris said.

"Then let's do something about it and make sure that doesn't happen!" Purrloin yelled as she dashed off.

"Purrloin, hey!" Ash yelled as he ran after his pokemon, staff in hand.

"Wait up!" Pikachu yelled.

Iris and Axew followed them both.

Del called Abby out from her ultra ball and went to help her friend, but she looked at a tired Bianca.

"Don't worry, newbie, we'll look after you for a bit," she said while rustling her hat.

"Thank you," Bianca mumbled before fainting.

The duo ran to what they could tell was a large crowd. They pushed and shoved their way past grunts and confused, frightened trainers. Using Ash's new staff, they made it to the front of the line. Iris thought that it was ironic that they fought to get in somewhere they fought against, but sometimes that was life. They looked to find what looked like the ringleader of this whole thing between two Plasma banners and six grunts. In the middle were the two people that really stood out.

The first was someone Purrloin unfortunately recognized: an older looking human with long, light green hair that was styled messily to the sides in a way that made them look like devil horns. Over his right eye was a red covering. Down from his chest was a gold plated armor cover that looked like horns of a crown, which was covered in blue gems and the Plasma symbol. The cloak that he was cladded in was split between to colors of dark purple and light yellow, with two red eye balls in the middle of them outlined by the opposite colors.

The human next to this one looked less outlandish. In fact, he was the only one in the Plasma group that didn't look insane. His long, green hair was covered with a black and white baseball cap. The rest of his body was covered with a white, long-sleeved shirt that had a black shirt underneath. What covered the rest of his body was a pair of light brownish pants and green shoes. His blue eyes looked at crowd of trainers. The elder man was the first to speak.

"Good people of this fair town, I am glad to see that you all are so willing to open your minds. I know our members had to be harsh on some of you, but the truth isn't always kind. I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma, and we are here on behalf of the pokemon that humans everywhere oppress," he spoke calmly and clearly.

"What?" most to the people said, while others could merely gasp.

"Yes, as it pains me to say it, you've all been lied to. The Professors that hand the wee tikes their first pokemon and pokedexes say they the starters are their friends and happy to be with them. The gym leaders, the Elite Four have the nerve to say that battling is fun for the captured pokemon, that they enjoy it. My good people, they couldn't be any more wrong," he stated.

"You abusive trainers take pokemon away from their friends, capturing them and forcing them to do your bidding. Pokemon have so much potential, but humans are hindering them. We are holding them back! So we at Team Plasma wish to free Pokemon from humans altogether!" the spokesman declared.

This caused quite a few more gasps.

"In fact, our king, Lord N, has an example of this cruelty that you are partaking in," he muttered.

The young teenager was handed a cage, by one of the Plasma grunts. Inside of it was a battered, bruised, and badly beaten Tepig, tied up and whimpering pitifully with eyes full of sorrow. Iris and Axew's hearts felt like they were bleeding just looking at this. Purrloin and Pikachu were disgusted, and Ash just stood there, remembering his friend Infernape or the small, abused Chimchar that he once was.

"Take a good look at this everyone! This is what you do to pokemon! Forcing them to battle, taking them from where they belong, only healing them to further your own selfish goals. This is what you people are: slave masters at best, monsters at worst! So I say to you: Give your pokemon their freedom or we shall take them from you by force!" N ordered.

Many of the people's people were in shock. Some quickly pulled out their poke balls and released their pokemon on the spot. Other hugged them and kissed them goodbye. Iris and Ash were shocked at the sight of the people were so easy moved by this. Purrloin could hear the crying of a Lilipup and a small boy with dark glasses and a cane. Normally she'd be freaking out, but now wasn't the time. The small boy looked at N.

"I don't wanna hurt Pup, he's my best friend…but I need him. I can't see," he cried out.

N then stepped down to his level, with two grunts following him.

"Well, that's your problem, not his. If you really cared about your friend, you would make your burdens your own," N said to him as the two grunts forced the Lilipup away from the boy's arms.

Iris then punched one of the grunts in the face. Pikachu and Ash bashed the other grunts with Iron Tail and the staff. Purrloin fired at shadow ball at Ghetsis, barely missing.

"You, my good sir, are a jerk!" Pikachu yelled.

"How could you be such a heartless hypocrite?! You claim you want to help pokemon, but all I see are a bunch of thugs attacking a town, and its people!" Iris yelled.

"Yeah, and you're not nice, either!" Axew added.

"Your grunts have pokemon in poke balls attacking people, and look at how you treat that Tepig! Aren't you going to let him go, or heal him or SOMETHING!?" Ash yelled as he head-butted N in the face.

The grunts grabbed their leader as they ganged up on the kid while holding him back.

"I will release my friend as soon as everyone here frees their pokemon. Until then, he is to be an example for them," he said.

"Okay… that makes sense… Oh, wait, no it doesn't! That's called being a… a… What's the word?" Ash asked himself.

"It's called being a hypocrite!" Iris finished his thought.

"What do you know? You're just brats!" one of the grunts spat.

"I know that Tepig would be better off with me!" Ash responded.

"Right, so you could abuse it even more?" a grunt taunted him.

"At least we wouldn't lock him up in a cage!" Iris snapped.

"What do you call those poke balls? That's what they are –tiny cages!" N snapped.

"Well, then, how about we battle for Tepig, N! If we win then you let the Tepig go with us, and leave the city without any pokemon that you've taken!" Ash declared.

The town's people just stood there watching. A few of Plasma grunts laughed at his.

"Oh my Arceus, what a dumbass!" one laughed.

"There's no way Lord N would do something that idiotic!" another sneered.

"Very well," was all N said, taking his followers aback.

"Huh?!" they all yelled.

"I will take your challenge. However, if you lose, then you will set your pokemon free, never to come near one again, and you will be the prisoner of Team Plasma," N declared, a bit darkly. The conditions were spoken so coldly, so harshly, that it caused Ash to shiver. Iris was taken aback.

"Come again!?" Pikachu growled as his cheeks sparked.

"Oh, you fool…you're just giving me a reason," Purrloin purred with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Ash… this seems a little dicey. Don't be a little kid, think about this," Iris said, trying to make him see some reason.

"Deal," Ash said.

"Oh no," Axew mumbled.

"Then I'll join him, I'll fight with the bet as he has," Iris stated.

"Are… Are you sure?" he asked, a little worried.

Axew also had a look of worry on their face.

"We can do this, guys, don't worry. I've got faith in all of us," Iris said.

"Very well then… to battle," N said sadly.

"Lord N, you don't need to agree this pitiful term. You could simply take them," one grunt offered, however Ghetsis gave him a stern look.

"Now, now… let the King teach the peasants their places," he spoke softly.

The Team Plasma grunts were pushing people back, giving them room for a fight.

Ash and Iris stood at one side. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and Purrloin did as well, both ready and raring to begin the fight. Axew was the third choice.

N threw three poke balls, calling forth a Scraggy, a Sandile, and to Purrloin's disgust, a male of her own kind.

"Things will change… I won't lose you again. Ash… Sweetie," Purrloin thought.

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 4 pt 2

Chapter 4.2 Rules of Nature. Round 1.

Iris was looking over the opposing pokemon. They were at bit of a type disadvantage, but she had no idea how strong N's poknemon were.

_"__Well, Axew is my only option right now. We can't lose… and I can't use… him. In fact, if I pulled that jerk out, he'd just prove the green freak's point,_" Iris thought, groaning at the thought of the other poke ball behind her back.

"Okay, Pikachu, Purrloin, let's do this," Ash said.

"Right," they both replied.

Axew, however, gulped. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Iris's focused face, then back at N's dull and haunting expression.

"Pikachu, use iron tail," Ash said.

The yellow mouse turned his tail to iron. N was now waiting to see what would happen next. The Sandile dug underground.

"Thunderbolt the iron tail," Ash said.

This caught everyone off guard as Pikachu sparked his own tail with electricity. They both got the idea from a video game called Metal Gear Rising.

"My friends… end this quickly. Go!" N ordered.

The male Purrloin and Timburr charged at Pikachu, Purrloin, and Axew. The Timburr targeted Pikachu, as she swung his large log at him.

"Pikachu, just dodge and wait for the right time. Purrloin, listen for where that ground pokemon went," Ash ordered. Pikachu danced around Timburr's attacks, while Purrloin waited.

"Axew, use Leer on that Purrloin!" Iris yelled out. Her tusked dragon ran at the cat pokemon trying to scare him.

However, the Purrloin merely chuckled.

"Aw, the pray thinks he's the hunter," Purrloin mocked, not very effected by it. This took Axew and Iris aback.

"Axew, use scratch!" Iris ordered.

Axew was about to claw at this contending jerk, but then Purrloin used scary face, making Axew stop where he stood, frozen in fear.

"Axew, shake it off!" Iris yelled. However, her plea fell on deaf ears as the male Purrloin went to town pounding the heck out of him.

"Axew, you need to fight back!" Iris cried out again.

"How sad, if only you'd have listened to the truth, your dragon might have been spared. Give in, and I'll find you and your friend a comfortable collar and shackles to wear in your new cells," N remarked.

"Sh-shut up!" Iris snapped in frustration.

Ash eyed Purrloin, who was looking at Axew, while going to Pikachu.

"Purrloin, help Axew!" he said.

As the male Purrloin kept clawing at Axew who was covering his eyes, the lady feline shot out a shadow ball, forcing him away from the hatching.

"Axew, you need to listen to Iris and fight," she said.

"I can't!" Axew cried out.

"You need too! Your Mum's and Ash's lives are on the line! If we fail to protect them, then they will end up just like that Tepig, or worse!" Purrloin hissed.

"What?" Axew asked.

"They will trap Iris in a cage, beat her, do other unspeakable things to her, and kill her! Hell that might even eat her! I've seen it happened before, so don't let that happen to Iris!" Purrloin said.

Something within the sweet nature little dragon snapped. His red eyes glowed.

"You won't hurt Mama. YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WON'T HURT MAMA!" Axew cried out, unknowably charging up Dragon Rage and causing N considerable confusion.

"What? He called that human… his mother?" he thought.

"Axew use dragon rage! You can do this Axew! I believe in you!" Iris cried out to her surrogate son.

Purrloin was keeping the male of her kind on his toes by using double team. He kept scratching at copies which annoyed him to no end, just as she wanted.

"Fight me already, woman!" he yelled.

"Nah, watching you make an idiot of yourself is much more amusing," she replied.

He was fixated on her, and the Timburr was so busy with Pikachu they didn't see the doom coming their way. Axew was about to fire.

"Iron Tail that Timburr!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then shot like a cannon. His electric iron tail slashed the Timburr's large log in half, catching him off guard.

"Now Quick Attack him into N's Purrloin," Ash said, with sparks in his eyes. Pikachu had the same spark as he quickly attacked the fighting pokemon with his head, shooting him right next to male Purrloin. N then looked at what was about to come with horror.

"NO!" N cried out, sadly for him it was too late. Axew fired his perfect dragon rage as the blue fire shot out of his mouth and blasted both of the opposing pokemon. This sent them flying into a few grunts.

"YYYYYYEAAHH! THAT'S IT AXEW! DRAGON POKEMON FOR THE WIN!" Iris cheered.

"Whoa," Ash thought.

The dust settled and Axew was still pumped.

"ANY ONE OF YOU WHO THINKS OF TOUCHING MY MAMA IS GONNA GET YOUR SKULL CRUSHED!" Axew roared.

"Axew, what the hell?!" Pikachu asked with amazement.

This caused Axew to return to his normal self.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu, I didn't mean to snap like that," Axew apologized.

"No, stay snapped, stay snapped!" Purrloin said in a panic.

"Well, looks like we won, now hand over that Tepig!" Ash declared to N.

"You think so?!" N asked in a dangerous tone, his eyes now cold as ice.

They could hear cracking underneath the earth. It looked like he was coming for Pikachu. With an image of a Raichu being chomped on by a pack of Krookodiles with a dark purple aura around them, Purrloin panicked and shoved her love out of the way.

"Sweetie!" she gasped as she was attacked by a pair of Sandile chompers.

Pikachu watch as she fainted from the dig attack. He spat her out onto the ground.

"I've had dirt better than her," the Sandile laughed, which got Pikachu angry, while Axew took a step back.

"Purrloin, no!" both Pikachu and Ash yelled. Ash then pulled out her poke ball and returned her.

"You did great," he said.

"This pointless violence against pokemon is what Team Plasma is here to stop. Surrender yourselves if you truly care for your pokemon," N said once more.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Pikachu yelled as she blasted a Thunder bolt at the Sandile. Sadly, it was doing very little against him.

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash warned his buddy.

He didn't listen as he went for an iron tail. The Sandile quickly bit his metallic tail and started shaking him around like a rag doll on the floor.

"Axew, help out Pikachu!" Iris ordered trying to turn things around to their favor and end this. Too much was at stake for them to lose.

Axew tried to scratch at the crocodile pokemon. However, he was knocked back by his opponent's tail.

"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded.

"Pikachu, shake him off!" Ash nearly begged as Pikachu was being flung around.

Axew was about to fire another dragon rage, but Sandile started to choke Axew with his tail. Pikachu looked like he was about to faint and Axew was starting to lose control of his own move.

"Axew!" Iris cried out.

"Get the human cages ready!" she heard a grunt joke, causing a jolt of terror to go down her spine.

_"__Crap, crap, what do we do!?"_ Ash thought in a panic.

"Here I come to save the day!" they all heard Oshawott yell as he popped out of his poke ball with a razor shell ready. He jumped into the battlefield and slashed at the Sandile's back. The pain freed both Pikachu and Axew. Axew couldn't fire his dragon rage at his target but he did fire it at a few grunts who were about to attack Ash and Iris behind their backs.

Oshawott sprayed Water Gun at the Sandile, weakening him even more.

"Now, Pikachu, Oshawott, finish this off with a Water Gun-Thunderbolt combo!" Ash said.

The two pokemon combined their power, making an aquatic, electric vortex, shocking the ground type to fainting. The battle was over.

"The King lost?!" one grunt asked.

"No way!" another said.

"Lord Ghetsis, your orders?" the grunt asked their sage.

Ghetsis just stood there, thinking ahead. This wasn't good for morale or for their image as N stood there with a look of pain on his face.

"Now hand over Tepig!" both Ash and Iris demanded.

"We outnumber you, and your pokemon are almost done! We can take you brats! For Lord N!" one grunt rallied.

"NO!" N snapped with anger in his voice, causing his grunts to stop where they stood.

"We had a deal, and I'm going to honor it. Give them the pokemon! We leave!" he ordered.

"But, but my lord!" a grunt protested. However, the cold glare N was giving him made him shut up.

Two grunts handed them Tepig's cage. He was whimpering in fear at the sight of them. N then looked at the two trainers.

"Don't think that your victory means anything! You've just harmed your own pokemon and my friends. Know this; we will have all of Unova's pokemon be free from humanity! Even if we have to rule over it," N declared.

"Oh really, then Ash and I are just gonna have stop you at every turn!" Iris responded.

"Yeah!" Ash, Axew, and Pikachu added.

"Also, f## you, f# % your hat, f$%# your weak ass pokemon, f$%# your swords, f$ # your gay ass armor, f$%# the old cracka ass over there, f#%#, y'all's banners. This is Unova, I'm from Juniper Labs. My Trainer is from Kanto, and if I see any of y'alls walking the streets, I'm slapping the s#$&amp; out of ya!" Oshawott declared in a gangster way.

Everyone was shocked at this while The Sage looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel in anger. Soon, every grunt threw a smoke bomb, and just like that, they were gone.

"What he say?" Axew asked, since Iris had been covering his ears.

Ash then used his staff to free Tepig from his cage.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I promise," Ash stated.

Tepig looked at all the smiling faces and put his snout on the boy's hand, trusting him.

Later that night, Iris and Axew were up on a tree covered in a fluffy blanket.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the ground where it's safe?" Bianca asked. She was traveling with them for a short time. She was wearing a set of light green pajamas with Minccinos on them.

"No need to worry, Bianca. I think Iris knows what she's doing," Ash laughed as they put their sleeping bags on the ground.

Axew looked down.

"Night, everyone!" he said cheerfully.

"Night," most of the pokemon said.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart," Purrloin said, blowing a kiss to them.

"Hey, don't I get anything?! I saved all y'all!" Oshawott asked.

Purrloin rolled her eyes. She spotted Ash tending to the new member of the crew.

"Oh, very well, just close your eyes," she muttered.

He did, and with much mischief in her eyes, she grabbed a sleeping Pidove and shoved her rear into his puckered face. This caused the bird to wake up and attack Oshawott, making both Pikachu and Purrloin laugh.

"Hey, thanks for, ya know… doing what you did," Pikachu muttered.

"You'd have done the same," she said, rubbing her body against his.

Ash looked over to Tepig, who was still eating by the fire.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked.

The pig looked up, and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I haven't had anything to eat in days. Thank you so much," Tepig stated gleefully.

"Well look, I don't know how your last trainer treated you, but everyone here is family, so you can relax and –" Ash started to say before he noticed Pidove and Oshawott were fighting.

"Oh, come on guys, really!?" He yelled as he tried to break them up, which caused Tepig to laugh.

The night kept continued. Everyone gazed at the stars until they fell asleep. However, Ash had woken up from another nightmare. This time it was of Team Plasma.

_"__It's Orre all over again. I'm gonna have to pull out all the stops if we are gonna stop Team Plasma. I'll have to get everyone tougher… even if it means going to Gym Battles again. Well, it'll be fun. I managed to win that battle so… maybe I'm not a failure after all. Yeah, maybe Unova could be a brand new start for me,"_ Ash thought.

He was so consumed with his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Iris and Axew had snuggled up against him.

"It's too cold; give me your body heat," Iris mumbled in her sleep. With a huge blush on his face, Ash looked at Iris sleeping peacefully like an angel. He turned to all of his sleeping Pokemon and Bianca, then back to Iris… and slowly drifted to sleep.

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 5 pt 1

Chapter 5.1 : Be our guests.

Yesterday in Pallet Town, at the Ketchum home, Delia was sitting down on the sofa. She wiped away some sweat from the brow of her forehead. She was dressed in a pink shirt and some blue overalls. She removed her rubber gloves and placed them on the coffee table.

"You have dirt on your face. Let me get that for you sunshine," the voice of another woman playfully muttered.

Soon Delia's face was being rubbed with a wet wash cloth. Delia's protests were ignored as the other woman laughed. Delia removed the wash cloth to find a young woman with dark green hair and slightly amused blue eyes. She wore a long red dress. The woman in question used her lips to give Delia a bit smooch on the lips.

"Sabrina!" Delia gasped between kisses.

"Miss me, Muffin?" the physic gym leader of Saffron City asked, tightly hugging her.

"Yes, but I wish you'd have called. I still need to shower," Delia muttered while getting off her couch.

"Sorry Delia. I just got so giddy when I got a few day off that I couldn't wait," she admitted. "Besides, I brought the maid to clean, so you can just relax," Sabrina muttered while easing on the couch.

Delia frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Dear, I wish you'd stop calling Misty just the 'The maid.' It's rude," the woman stated.

"Sorry, Delia… I'll keep that in mind," Sabrina mumbled, feeling a tad bad for crossing her lover.

Delia then smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Make sure you do. I'm going to shower now, so make yourself at home, love," Delia said while leaving to go shower.

The physic woman then picked up a Sudoku puzzle book and started to use her brain.

Delia went upstairs to find a familiar face: the featly red head known as Misty. However, she was dressed in a frilly black Kalos maid outfit. She had a white apron, tied by a pink ribbon, and frilly white bonnet on her head. She was busy cleaning some pictures hanging on the wall with a feather duster. Her hair was a bit longer, and she still had the one ponytail on the side.

Delia put her head on the round, puffed part of the sleeve that covered Misty's shoulder, making the maid jump in fright, dropping her feather duster.

"Gah, I'm not slacking off Ms. Sabrina, honest!" she cried out in distress.

"Sorry, Misty. It's only me. I didn't mean to startle you," Delia apologized, laughing a bit.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Ketchum," Misty mumbled sheepishly, blushing.

"You're doing fine Misty. I can see that debt paid off in a few years," she praised.

"Right…" the former water gym leader mumbled, although with the way she spoke, it was as though a cloud of shame hung over her head.

"Anyway, could you be an angel and get Mr. Mime some soup and Sabrina some coffee? I'll be in the shower, so you'll have to clean it later," the woman of the house said.

Misty nodded her head.

"Um, Ma'am… um… could I see you later about my clothes, and… other things?" she whispered into her employer's ear.

"Oh, oh yes, of course. Sabrina did have your bag right?" Delia asked. Her maid nodded in response.

"Aright, bring it in my room, and we will take care of things later. You're still okay?" Delia asked.

Misty nodded her head again, her face as red as her hair.

"Okay, off you go then!" Delia said while leaving for the shower.

Misty made way into the kitchen. She could see Mr. Mime playing chess with Sabrina's Alakazam while Haunter was just goofing around on the sidelines. They paid her no mind as she started to make the coffee. While it was brewing, she quickly got a bowl of soup out of the fridge heated it up in the microwave. The mime pokemon smelled the food and left the game.

"Here you go, Mr. Mime," Misty said while giving him his food.

"Mime, Mime," Mr. Mime thanked her while levitating the plate. The chuckling ghost pokemon then snapped his fingers, and the soup vanished right in front of them. Before they could say anything, a sandwich and a bag of chips appeared.

"What?" both the human girl and pokemon said, confused. The Ghost pokemon laughed at their weird expressions.

"Okay… I guess you can have a sandwich. …Where did the soup go?" Misty wondered as she tended to the coffee.

Meanwhile with Ash and Iris.

Ash just picked his sandwich, while Iris was getting her own water. It then vanished, his and Pikachu's eyes widened as it changed into soup.

"WHAT THE?!" Ash, Iris, and Pikachu yelled.

"Ash… Where did that soup come from?" Iris asked.

"I don't know Iris, but I do I that it's going in mouth," he said, smelling it.

Iris gave him an annoyed look.

"Ash, don't be a little kid, you don't know where it's been," Iris warned him.

"Don't care. I'm eating it!" Ash stated.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me if something happens," Iris muttered in a huff. Pikachu was still too freaked out to say anything.

Back in Pallet Town, Sabrina had finished the puzzle book. Misty came out with two cups of coffee.

"Coffee, Miss Sabrina?" she offered, still very weary of being alone with her.

Sabrina simply gave her a small smile, and took the cup. She drank it with pleasure. "Good girl," Sabrina muttered as she patted Misty on the head, making her give an angry pout.

"I could make you lick my boots if you keep that pout up, brat," she muttered, making Misty stop pouting.

Delia came back in a pink short-sleeved shirt and long purple skirt.

"Ah, I feel so much better. Oh, thank you, Misty," she said while drinking the extra coffee cup.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sabrina asked, a tad curious.

"Oh, Mr. Mime and I were just planted a few veggies in the back yard," she explained.

"Oh, well, I could have helped you," Sabrina offered.

Delia simply waved her hand.

"No, no, no. It's fine. I like getting my hands dirty every now and then, and besides," she said.

"But as your girlfriend for three years, I should do nice things for you. I feel like I'm neglecting you," Sabrina protested.

Delia hugged the physic, and pulled her in closer.

"Oh, don't be silly. You do help, like this!" Delia whispered while kissing the woman on the lips. Sabrina's eyes rolled back into her head as the other woman worked her magic. She quickly broke the kiss feeling a hand move somewhere she didn't think it was going.

"Oh, you are a naughty little thing, aren't you?" Sabrina coyly muttered while giving Delia a kiss on the cheek, and then another on the lips, working her own magic and returning the favor.

"Oh, you know it, baby," Delia breathed as she kissed Sabrina passionately. They were about to do other things, when the doorbell rang causing them to jolt up in a panic.

"Ah, um, Misty, get the door will you?" Delia requested.

Misty simply stood where she was, her head turned behind them, and she was shaking. The doorbell rang once again, and Sabrina was getting very annoyed. She hadn't gotten a chance to be with her girlfriend in weeks, and just as they were getting started, this happened.

"Move it!" She hissed while slapping Misty's behind causing a cracking sound, making her squeak and run off to the door.

"Sabrina!" Delia yelled.

"Oh, please, that was a love tap. The padding you give her softened the blow, and that's the only way to get her to move when she's like that," Sabrina muttered.

"Well, someone just bought herself no desert tonight," Delia warned.

Sabrina frowned, crossing her arms.

Misty quickly opened the door to find a tall man. He had short dark hair, charming eyes, and a large smile. He wore an expensive looking dark orange suit, red silk tie, and black leather shoes. He had a rose in one hand. Next to him was the tan and lean Persian. Its red jewel on its head gleamed in the sun. Misty recognized who this man was: Giovanni, the final gym leader of Kanto, and the secret leader of Team Rocket. Not that the public, or even the Elite Four, knew about that last part.

"Misty Waterflower? Um…I had heard you had been dismissed by the Elite Four, but… this is the home of Delia Ketchum correct?" the man asked, a tad confused. But soon his voice became smooth as ever.

"Yes, I'll just… just go get her," Misty said, not having a good feeling about this.

He stood there at the door, to find the woman he wanted to meet who had a large grin on her face.

"Gio! It's been forever!" She cheered, giving him a huge hug, much to Misty's shock and Sabrina's annoyance and shock.

"I'm glad to see you too, Delia… It has been too long, but duty calls and all that," the man muttered while giving her the rose.

"Ah, Sabrina, it's good to see you again," he said, smiling at her while his pokemon was purred and rubbed against Delia's leg.

"Giovanni," Sabrina mumbled, obviously not happy to see him.

"Um… I know that it may seem odd of me to ask, but what are you doing here?" the male gym leader asked, a tad confused.

"I am here to spend time with my girlfriend. My question is: how do you know Delia?" Sabrina asked, making her fellow gym leader do a double take.

"I think we better go inside and I'll explain a few things to both of you. Misty, could you get us another cup of coffee?" she asked as the confused gym leader came into her house.

Today Unova, Route 4.

Ash quickly woke up. He felt his body was a bit more relaxed and rested then how he's been for days. He looked to find Iris sleeping next to him, using a stuffed pokemon. Axew a had bit of drool coming out of his mouth, which kind of ruined the fairytale look Ash thought Iris had going for her. He looked see that the sun wasn't up. However, he couldn't go back to sleep, so he reluctantly wriggled out of Iris's sweet embrace. Pikachu and Purrloin then woke up.

"Hey dude…you okay?" Pikachu asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Purrloin and her trainer's minds went back to yesterday, mainly Team Plasma. The Kanto trainer took his aura staff and the map of Unova. He allowed both of the pokemon onto his shoulders as he walked bit away from the camp so he wouldn't wake Iris, Axew, or Bianca. After going a bit further away, he pulled out all his poke balls and called out Pidove, Oshawott, and Tepig. The two boys looked sleepy and Oshawott looked rather irritated. Pidove, however, seemed quite pleased.

"Man, what the f# k we doing up!" Oshawott yelled.

"Hey, early bird gets the Wurmple," Pidove said.

"Sorry about this, guys. I know it's early, but I feel like we all could benefit from some training. Those Team Plasma guys are tough, and we got through by the skin of our teeth," Ash explained.

"Tepig, and I know the acts of cruelty they will do, and we cannot allow their …leader's world come to fruition. We must battle to protect our trainer and our friends," Purrloin added.

Pidove and Tepig looked like they understood. Oshawott, however, still looked like he wasn't having it. He used water gun, soaking Ash's head.

"Man, you must be out yo dang mind!" Oshawott protested as he was about to walk back to camp.

Purrloin whispered something Pidove who was laughing.

"Oh, well. Too bad, I thought you were this badass Oshawott, but as it turns out, you're a wuss," Pidove taunted.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Tepig asked as he watch the water pokemon keep walking

"Wait for it," the female bird pokemon muttered as she and Purrloin were counting on their paws and feathers until the otter pokemon stopped and turned around. He quickly came back to Ash.

"I'm not a wuss, I AM a badass!" Oshawott protested.

"Prove it, then." Pidove challenged. She and Purrloin knew that he was eating out of their hand.

"Alright, I will! Boss, let's get training!" he declared.

"Okay then. Let's run a few laps," Ash said with a small laugh as they started to jog. The pokemon followed from behind.

"You two were playing him," Pikachu stated, looking at the two females.

"Maybe… it was fun," Pidove admitted.

"Seems you aren't a bird brain after all," Purrloin coyly muttered.

"Yeah!" Pidove muttered proudly while she flew a bit.

The bird then spotted some bug pokemon coming out of the woodwork.

"FOOD!" she yelled while using a powerful gust that knocked everyone back. This sadly blew the map out of Ash's hands. Pikachu and Purrloin tried to get it back, but their attempts were in vain.

A few hours, and one Rocky music theme training session later, the boy and most of his pokemon were now half asleep.

Iris had woken up. She and slowly Axew noticed that they were missing a trainer. The girl then put Axew next to the sleeping Bianca.

"Axew, I'ming to look for Ash and the others. Can you look after Bianca until she wakes up?" she asked.

"Okay, Mama, you go find Papa Ash," the green dragon said sleepily.

"Ash, Pikachu, Purrloin!" Iris cried out as she kept looking around. "Pidove, Tepig, Oshawott! …Oh, Zekrom and Reshiram, what if something happened to them? Or what if Team Plasma captured him as pay back?" Iris thought with a bit of panic, her mind painting horrible images.

She quickly shook her head.

"No, no, no. Iris, you aren't a little kid, don't let your imagination get the better of you," Iris thought to herself as she kept looking.

Iris then noticed her talisman was glowing. The Zekrom part was…like it was pointing her toward something. The Reshiram part was glowing in her direction. The girl trusted her charm, like she always had, and after a small run she found who she was looking for. She smiled and was glad to see he wasn't hurt.

"Okay, good, he's okay," Iris said with relief.

"Wait…did Axew call Ash… 'Papa?!'" Iris thought with a mad and confused blush, her heart almost jumping. She was really unsure of how to feel about that. He was just a friend after all, right? Axew was just being silly, right? Silly little dragon was still sleepy. He didn't know what he was saying. It's not like he had a crush on her. The girl assured herself of this, unaware of how wrong she was. She then looked at the carefree look plastered on Ash's face and growled at the sleeping boy. She was worried sick about this bum, and he didn't have care in the world. As punishment, she dragged him back to camp, along with his pokemon. The aura staff made a line in the ground.

As she came back to the camp, Ash slowly woke up.

"Iris?" he mumbled as she dropped him.

"Okay! One, you're crazy! Two… good morning, Three, if you're going to go somewhere, tell me so I don't have to worry, and Bianca, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Iris yelled in a panic as Bianca poured a canteen of water on her head. They only had two of those.

"Ah, I feel so much better now… oh morning guys, what's for breakfast?" Bianca asked in a ditzy manner, unaware of Iris's anger.

Ash woke up fully to find Axew hugging his leg, while Iris was chasing Bianca for such a waste.

"Aw man, I'm so thirsty," Ash and Iris's new companion complained. A few hours had passed since morning.

"Well, if _someone_ hadn't used our water to wash her hair, we'd have something to drink. Now we'll just have to wait until a river comes by," Iris scolded the new blond trainer.

"I said I was sorry," Bianca mumbled.

"Come on, guys, let's just get to the next town. It can't be that far right?" Ash asked, while walking with his new aura staff. Pikachu was sleeping while Purrloin was keeping a watchful look out.

He turned his head to Bianca, who had no idea where they were, while Iris was looking a bit irritated at him. Axew popped out of her hair and yawned.

"I told you not to lose the map, but like a little kid, you lost the map Nurse Joy gave us," Iris said.

"Well, sorry, I was busy training and it kinda just flew off. Pidove and I didn't mean it!" Ash protested.

"And another thing, who trains their pokemon before the sun's even up!?" Iris argued, while pointing her index finger at her friend's chest.

"I can't sleep, and I wanted to raise Tepig's and Pidove's confidence," Ash snapped while he and Pikachu yawned.

"Well now you're gonna be too tired to do anything! I'm not dragging you again," Iris warned.

"I'll sleep later in the day," Ash mumbled.

"Um, guys?" Bianca mumbled.

"What is it, Bianca?!" Both Ash and Iris yelled.

"I think I hear something coming from those bushes," Bianca said, pointing to some rustling bushes. What jumped out was a barking Lilipup.

"AHHHHH!" Purloin cried out in fright. The fur on her tail stood up straight as she jumped to the top of Ash's head while placing her claws in it.

"Aw, how cute! I'm gonna catch him!" Bianca gushed while quickly getting an empty poke ball from her bag.

"Um Bianca, wait –" Iris was about to object, but the novice trainer had already thrown the ball. She missed, and the dog pokemon tackled her.

Iris quickly grabbed Bianca and got her out of the dog pokemon's tackling range. Ash and Pikachu were busy trying to get Purrloin to calm down.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Iris asked a bit worried.

"Are you my mommy?" Bianca asked with dizzy swirls in her eyes.

Iris then shook Bianca, making her come back. "Huh?" she asked.

"Bianca, if you wanna catch a pokemon, you have to fight him. Get Tepig out." Iris advised.

"Yeah, show him who's boss!" Axew added, swiping his left claw.

"Um, right, go Tepig!" Bianca cried as her starter came out. Her Tepig snorted embers out of his nose.

"Tepig, use tackle!" Bianca cried. The fire pig rammed his body into the dog pokemon, making it take damage.

The Lilipup fought back with a tackle of his own, knocking Tepig back a bit.

"That's okay Tepig, just keep using tackle!" Bianca ordered.

Tepig once again tackled the Lilipup, making him weaken quite a bit. However, the dog pokemon retaliated by biting the fire pig's nose. Tepig was able to get him off, but was starting to get tired.

"Ahhh! What do I do?" Bianca yelled in a panic while Ash and Pikachu were in the background, still trying to calm Purrloin down.

"Throw a poke ball!" Iris shouted, fingers turned into fists, and her arms shaking up and down. Axew was mimicking her movements.

"Oh right, Poke ball go!" Bianca cried while pulling another one out of her bag. The ball sailed, bopping the Lilipup on the head, engulfing it in a red light as it went into the ball and closed. The poke ball then started to wiggle.

"Come on, come on," Bianca pleaded, to the poke ball.

Iris, Axew, Bianca and her Tepig eyed the ball as it kept wriggling less and less. The ball stopped and made a ding noise. Bianca looked to Iris, and she gave an approving nod. The girl picked up the ball and her Tepig and spun around happily.

"We did it! We caught a Lilipup! My first catch!" Bianca cried out to the world while hugging her starter pokemon.

"Great, I'm really happy for you, JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Purrloin yelled as Iris, and Pikachu finally removed her from Ash's head.

A few hours later, after some battles, everyone was looking around for food. Ash and his own Tepig, who was looking much better compared to being captivity, was sniffing around. Oshawott was helping in his own way. Pikachu, Purrloin, and Pidove took to the trees and sky to aid Axew and Iris, who were gliding and swinging to get a better view for food. Bianca, her Tepig, and her new Lilipup, however, were on the dirt floor. Hunger had gotten the better of them.

"Oh… I'm so hungry… why didn't I bring any extra food?" Bianca mumbled to herself.

"Dear God, it's me Bianca… look I know I asked you to help me leave home so I could go on my journey. But could you please get me some food for my friends and me, I'd really appreciate it!" the blond girl prayed out loud the heavens.

"Well, little girl. The Lord Helix shall answer your prayers!" she heard a voice cry out.

Bianca then looked up to find an oddly dressed man. He wore a light blue suit and black tie. His head was covered in what Bianca's Tepig could describe as a light yellow helix seashell. One of his hands held a basket of tastily looking and smelling candies. The oddly dressed human dropped the basket in front of the novice trainer.

"Your giving this to us, for free?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"Why of course my dear child, May the Helix give you divine protection…and may the Dome burn with fire!" the strange man cursed, before running off into the woods.

Bianca then picked the basket up.

"HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING TO EAT!" she cried out. The two trainers and their pokemon ran toward her. They looked at the smiling Bianca.

"Oh hey candy, way to go Bianca," Ash praised, which made Bianca beam with pride.

"Well food is food, so let's eat. We make sure everyone gets their fair share," Iris said as they were about to pass the candy around. Then something made her stop.

"Wait, Bianca… where did you find this?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, some guy gave it to me," Bianca said simply, causing Iris to put back the candy in the basket.

She then slapped the candy out of Bianca, Pikachu and Ash's hands.

"Hey!" the three cried.

"Bianca, you never ever take candy from strangers! For all you know it could be poisoned!" Iris snapped.

"Oh, come on, they smell fine!" Pikachu argued.

"Do you want to risk it?" Purrloin asked wearily.

"Pikachu, don't be a little kid. I know you're hungry, but think!" Iris snapped.

"Poisoned? But the guy seemed so nice. Why would he do that?" Bianca mumbled, very sad and confused.

"There are sadly some very sick people," Purrloin stated. Pikachu and Tepig nodded their heads. However Pikachu still wanted to eat them.

"Look, let's just put it somewhere else and keep looking, Im sure, we aren't too far off from a city," Iris suggested.

"Okay…" Bianca mumbled while setting the candy down. As they started to walk away, Bianca's Tepig couldn't help himself and in spite of the purple haired human's warnings. He started to eat the candies. After eating all twelve of the candies, he had his fill and ran back to his trainer. As he kept walking, the fire pig pokemon felt strange –stronger, faster, more powerful. Then his body started to glow to where it was bathed in light. Pikachu turned around to see this, and Axew did too. They quickly turned the heads of their trainers around to see this,

"Bianca… Look down," both Ash and Iris whispered.

"Huh –wHHAA?" she asked before looking down to find her pokemon evolving. He was now bipedal and his tall was longer and curlier. His orange, yellow, and black color scheme was the same, only now he had yellow swirls by his side and yellow rings on his arms. The new pokemon's smiling face had two fangs at the bottom sticking out, along with candy crumbs.

Ash and Bianca pulled out their pokedexes and to find out about this new pokemon.

"A Pignite… Tepig… I mean… Pignite… you evolved! That's wonderful!" the blond cried out while grabbing a hold of her starter and hugging him.

Pikachu then gave Iris a dirty look.

"Don't eat the candies, they might be poison, and not totally awesome rare candies! I'm Iris and I think I know everything, and I'll call you a little kid if you don't agree with me," Pikachu mocked the dragon girl.

"Okay, I was wrong! Shut up!" she snapped.

"Guys… not now," Ash mumbled as he was getting a headache, holding on to his staff for support. Wes was right when he said he would have gotten too soft with Brock around to feed him all the time.

"Well I guess I might have to use my sixth sense to find us food." Iris declared.

"Wait, what?!" everyone asked.

"Yep, I have a sixth sense that has helped me out whenever I've called on it," Iris bragged.

"Oh, really?" the cat pokemon said skeptically.

"I'm not buying it. Ash, get Pidove to fly around and look for a town," Pikachu suggested.

"Have faith, I shall lead you to the Promised Land!" the dragon pokemon trainer declared. Her friends had sweat drops behind their heads. Iris pulled out her charm from underneath her shirt and held it tightly.

"Don't let me down now," Iris thought as Axew looked at her.

"I don't believe it," Pikachu muttered, seeing a grinning Iris, and wide eyed Bianca, Axew, and Ash. They stood right in front of Straiton City's Pokemon gym. However, from the outside, it looked like a lavish, fancy restaurant, and it matched most of the city: lean, lavish, beautifully crafted and rich with taste. Ash and Iris got a bit of a snooty vibe from the people.

"Let's go! Food, food, food," the blonde yelled as she dragged her two friends inside.

Three looked around find tables, people and pokemon enjoying good food, and waiters and waitresses dressed like fancy butlers and maids. Ash was looking at the maid girls with a slightly prevented gaze, imagining how Iris would look in one of those. Iris dragged him away from the ladies with an annoyed look, muttering that he was a child.

The three found a table, happy that they were all finally going to eat something. Still, they had forgotten that this was a gym.

And the Gym leaders were ready to make their grand introduction.

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 5 pt 2

Chapter 5.2: Put our service to the test.

Team Plasma HQ

Underground Unova's earth was a white, giant,, multi leveled, lavish castle, made of the purest, richest ivory, mixed in with solid gold. The floor was made out of pure black pear tile. The walls were bannered with the Plasma symbol. The many rooms had statues of birds, paintings, and computers. The Plasma grunts were running around, patrolling for intruders, guarding prisoners, or training to hone their skills. The scientists were running tests, writing down notes, and helping in experiments. Pawns, sages, scientists, and pokemon worked as one in the castle. At the heart of this fortress, was a long hallway leading to a throne room, surrounded by pools of water. The seat of power however was empty. Ghetists knew this, and where to find the king.

N was in his room, a room that looked to look like a child's room, rather then a king of terrorists. Toys on the floor, a basket ball hoop to the side. A skate board ramp next this his bedside. The long green haired boy, was dribbling the basket ball on the floor. The head sage opened the door to this room. N was trying to make basket, but was failing.

"N my son, why are you troubled?" Ghetists asked, noticing N hadn't been the same since he had lost that battle the other day.

The two humans,and the pokemon that derated me. Their determined faces, and how the pokemon they had fought for them, was still in his mind. The words they spoke played into his mind.

" Team Plasma is a force of justice for pokemon yes? We are protecting pokemon from the trainers that abuse, and enslave them, and I am the hero of Unova that will unite the dragon?" N asked, for the first time unsure of himself.

The Sage his hand on the boy's shoulder, and gave hims friendly smile,

"Oh course you are, you can truly understand the hearts of pokemon, and are the leader that shall bring us to glory." Ghetists assured him.

"Then why did my friends lose, why did those trainers act like I was the villain? Or why that Purrloin attacked you? Why did that Axew call the human girl it's mother?" N asked confused.

Ghetisis nearly shook his head.

"N, my son, those trainers have brainwashed their pokemon. The Oshawatt, the Pikachu, the Purrlion, and even the young Axew. However…it seems that they themselves have been brainwashed." Ghetisis stated.

N's eyes went slightly wide at this, but it assured the feeling that he had.

"..Then, might we be able to librate their pokemon, and bring them, to our cause?" N asked.

Ghetisis gave some thought to the idea.

"Well…it is possible, if not difficult. Why do you ask, you rarely care for our human members." Ghetisis mused.

"They are strong, we need strong members, and their pokemon could be used to save other pokemon." N reasoned.

"Well if anyone can do it, would be the Hero of Unova. That battle was a fluke, out of sheer luck. Next time anyone gets in your way, you will crush them. You are morally higher, since you know the truth! Believe in your ideals, and become the hero, that you were destined to be." Ghetisis proclaimed, slowly raising N's resolve and spirt.

N then made a shot of the basket Ghetisis was about to take his leave, seeing his work was done.

"…Thank you…Father." N said in a quiet voice.

The man gave the teenager a small smile.

"Oh course, my king." He said before shutting the door.

Ghetisis walked further away from N's private room. He could see three small flickers of darkness surround him. In that flash three long white haired humans, covered in black. Their mouths were covered and tattoos on their arms looked rather ninja like.

"Shadow Triad." Ghetisis stated.

"My lord, what is your will?" The three asked synced in union.

"Those two children that defeated our King. I want you to find them, spy on them, and report back any useful information for usage to me. You are to remain hidden." He ordered.

"As you command Lord Ghetisis." They stated before vanishing into thin air.

"Now to check on our Project Gensect's progress, and my two daughters." Ghestiss thought to himself while walking away, a satisfied look on his face. Things would soon come to together.

Back in the Striaton City Gym, our heroes were now starting to eat. Pikachu, Axew, Pidove, Purrlion, Oshawatt, Tepig, Pignite, and Lilpup were chowing down on the finest pokemon food, and berries.

Their trainers were well fed as well. Bianca was enjoying some pancakes, with some eggs and torchick bacon. Ash was stuffing his mouth with a burger and fries. Iris was loving some tritip with a side of fries of her own.

"Oh this is so good!" Bianca squealed in bliss.

"YMM TIS SS GRET!" Ash agreed with burger in his mouth.

"Ash don't be a little kid, and talk with your mouth full." Iris muttered a bit annoyed with her friend's table manners while, munching on a few fries.

"Wow taught wou ow to eat? No table manners." Iris asked while putting more fries in her mouth. "I mean really." Iris kept talking with food in her mouth.

"Oh wow, you can battle people here." Bianca pointed out looking to finding, waiters, and waitresses were battling with a few trainers.

"Good food, battling, and pretty girls..I think I've died and gone to Heaven." Ash thought to himself, while gazing back at the maid girls. He then quickly looked away, seeing a slightly irritated Iris.

"Okay, I need to stop before I turn into Brock." He thought to himself while taking another bite of his burger.

The three then noticed the lights dimmed and a large light showed a red curtain. It was pulled open to everyone to see three trainers and their pokemon. They were dressed sharply, in the standard, black and white waiter uniform, however it seemed they at their own aura of style. The triplets each had matching colored hair, cool bow ties, and even their eyes. The green haired young man had his hair in a slight spike style. The blue haired one, was long, slightly braided, and it was covering his one blue eye. The last one, the red head made Iris think that his hair was on fire.

"Visitors of our fine gym. We are the Cilan, Cress, and Chill: The fantastic Striaton Triplets." Cilan stated giving a slight bow. Ash and Iris could hear the many women, and young girls fawning over the three of them.

"We single handily cooked the meals you eat now, quick and without flaws." Cress boasted.

"And on this stage we are gonna have a hot blooded battle that boils the soul! Come on up!" Chill roared with energy.

"They're so dreamy." Bianca gushed.

"Yeah, if you like frilly, whimsy, pretty boys." Iris snarked.

"Or arrogant,loud mouths." Ash snickered while the two laughed together, and gave a quick high five.

" Don't be mean." Bianca pouted.

"Who here wants a gym badge huh?! Who here's got the Ultra balls to take us huh?!" " Chili yelled.

"Do you have to be so loud?!" Cress hissed.

Don't put pressure on them, Chili it's bad manners,and Cress he's just energetic is all." Cilan spoke trying to keep the peace.

Purrloin's ears flickered and she looked up to find the three flamboyant gym leaders, recognizing them.

"They could be helpful." Purrloin thought to herself. She quickly slammed her head on her trainer's leg. This made him yelp and jump up, causing a fuss with Iris and Bianca. while Pikachu did the same out of shock.

"Ah a challenger at last." The Mint haired butler looking gym leader said as Ash looked around to find many people were looking at him. A few other trainers wanted to fight, but it wasn't to be.

"Um…hold on..can we finish our lunch first?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Cilan politely said as they started to eat their lunches. After all he wanted everyone to get their fill.

They could see another challenger take Ash's place. A boy about Bainca's age. His short back hair had a slight upward curl. A pair of glasses covered his stone black eyes. He wore a light blue jacket, while underneath it, was a white t shirt with a red y pattern. This trainer pulled out a poke ball from his black pant's pocket, and unleashed a green snake looking pokemon with arms and legs onto his shoulder. His red eyes glowed, with respect and dignity, while keeping his long pointed nose up in the air. Oshawatt and Bianca's Pignite recognized that smug smirk. The signature expression of their old friend Snivy. Bainca felt her heart beat faster, and faster, unable to keep her eyes off of him. Ash thought he reminded him of his Shinoh rival Paul. Hopefully he treated his pokemon better. Iris was ready to see the show as the rookie trainer slowly made way to the stage of three gym leaders, and Chili was the one to show himself.

"So Snivy's your starter huh? Tell me your name kid." Chili requested.

"Cheren. now lets cut the chit chat, and battle." He said cooly.

"Oh my gosh, he sounds so cool." Bianca thought to herself, feeling rather hot.

"What's your pokemon. It's a one on one fight with me, or you can take all of us for the badge." Chili explained.

Cheren with a nod had Snivy come down to the battlefield.

"You'll be fine, get your pokemon out. Let's go." He boldly proclaimed.

Chili looked like fire was about to burst out of his chest, the man pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear, but your gonna need to spice it up before taking me on!" Chili screamed as he threw his poke ball. Unleash and a small money like pokemon, with red legs, a red tail, and on fireball like hair style on top his his head, and large ears.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ash asked, as he, Bianca, and Cheren looked it up in their pokedexs.

"Pansear, fire type. ….CRAP!" Cheren yelled as his glasses went slightly crooked, and his air of confidence had vanished.

"Wasn't the hair, and the same colored bow ties a bit obvious?" Iris asked, as Axew climbed onto her lap.

"Alright Snivy, lets see yo bitch ass, get to work." Oshawatt thought looking at the battle along with Ash, and the other pokemon.

'COME ON SNIVY, LET BEAT THIS GUY!" The boy with glasses yelled getting back is bravo.

" NOW YOUR GETTING IT! PANSEAR FIRE BURST!" The passionate gym leader commanded as Pansear shot out a tiny, fast shot of fire.

"Snivy get out of the way!" Cheren ordered.

Snivy showed he had some very good speed, quickly dodging the attacks.

"Now use vine whip, on Psnsear's neck!" Cheren commanded, hoping to end this quickly.

Snivy then had two green vines come out of his body, and try to wrap around the fire monkey.

"Pansear, Flame burst on the vine whips!" Chili ordered. '

The Pansear shot out another flame burst, and much to both Snivy, and Cheren's displeasure and terror. The vine whips were caught on fire, and soon the rest of Snivy's body. This caused the pokemon to cry out in pain, while rolling on the ground, as his trainers quickly left the battlefield and took a pitcher of water from one of the waiters. He came back and threw it on his grass type. The poor guy sadly fainted. Bianca wanted to cry, while Ash's Oshawatt was laughing his head off. Pignite then smacked upside the head for a being a jerk. Iris shook her head, slightly disappointed, but glad the Snviy was okay.

"Your gonna need a lot of training, and maybe you want to catch some more pokemon. Come again when you, and your pokemon are stronger." Chili stated.

Cheren growled, while picking up his pokemon.

"Im sorry." Ash and Iris heard Snivy muttered.

Cheren just looked him.

"No, I wasn't ready, next we we will be." He promised his pokemon. Ash was more then happy to see him care about Snivy.

"Thank you for the match." He said gritting his teeth before leaving.

"CHILI!" The maids or faingirls screamed and gushed, while giving them a flashy grin. Causing both Ash, and Iris groan.

The boy slowly walked away, defeated and slightly frustrated. Ash got up to take his place, having finished his food. His pokemon, and Iris with Bianca followed him.

"Um….hi. I thought you were pretty cool, and you lasted much longer then I would have." Bianca said while getting very close to the guy, Iris and Axew noted her face was turning beat red.

"Thanks…I guess..um.." Cheren asked not know the girl's name.

"Bainca, Im Bianca, I hope Snivy gets better soon." She said while rolling her hands around each other.

"Thank you, Im Cheren." He introduced himself.

Iris then looked at the rookie

"Hey, some advice, stay away from a group of people that look like knights They call themselves Team Plasma, and they'll take your pokemon." Iris warned.

Chernen's eyes widened a bit, and slowly nodded.

"Thanks for the advice." He thanked before walking out of the door. The two girls then turned to the match.

Ash, Pikachu, Pidove, Purrloin, Oshawatt, and Tepig were now on the battlefield across for them was the triplets.

"So, which pokemon is your starter?" Cress asked.

Pikachu stood up, ready to fight.

"A Pikachu is your starter?" All three of the triplets asked in confusion.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Ash asked, an eyebrow raising up.

The three huddled up, and whispered. Ash and Pikachu looked around to find angry stares from the waitress, even pulling out very big steak knives. Making Ash feel, very, very uncomfortable, and he made sure their back wasn't in their range. He fought the flashbacks playing in his head.

"I hope he chokes." Bianca and Iris heard one of the short maids whisper.

"I bet he goes down faster that that four eyed nerd." Another maid ironically with glasses of their own said.

"No beats up my Cilan and lives." A third very, skinny maid declared

"Go back to Kanto!" a fourth maid yelled with a large nose. to where Ash could hear it. Which made things a lot worse for him.

"Go jump off a cliff!" A larger maid screamed.

"Great, now we have hecklers." Pikachu muttered.

"Can I poop on them?" Pidove asked.

"Not yet." Pikachu waved.

"I miss Dawn, and her cute cheerleader outfit." Ash thought to himself thinking of Dawn cheering for him, and how he cheered for her in her contests. Right now he was feeling no love.

Iris, could see Bianca wanting to say something, but the death glares were preventing her. Iris was getting really annoyed, ante angry. What was up with these crazy girls? They had no right to treat Ash like this or scare Bianca.

"Okay, put the knives away little girls, before you get hurt." Iris warned while cracking her knuckles. Axew started to growling, not liking the other girls.

"Like, who are you jungle girl?" One maid asked.

"Ash, don't be a little kid! Focus on the match! I'll handle these little brats." Iris said, while giving him a smile, and a thumbs up.

"Okay." Ash muttered, with a smile. Her smiling made him feel a bit better.

"Um who are you, to us call us brats?" The first maid repeated while getting a little steamed.

"We happen to the Triplet trow, number one fans." Te maid declared with pride

"Im Iris, the Dragon Master, and I don't care who you say you are. You act like little brats when you insult, and scare my friends, and for that you shall be punished! Iris declared.

Soon the maids, pulled out their pokemon. Iris however got fire in her eyes, as Axew came to battle.

Bainca, Lilpup, and Pignite weren't sure what fight to see.

Ash and Pikachu turned to the triplets.

"Normally you would be facing one of us, who would have the type advantage, but since your Pikachu is an electric type. We shall allow you to pick one of us of the badge." Cilan explained.

"Or you could man up, and take all three of us." Chili instigated.

"Chose wisely, young trainer, for you might bite more then you can chew." Cress warned.

Ash and Pikachu looked at everyone else. Tepig wasn't sure. Pidove and Oshawatt looked ready to go, and Purrloin just cheshire cat grin. They turned to the triplets again.

"Well I have a big mouth, so I'll take all three of you!" Ash declared.

End of chapter.

(Some notes. The crazy maid fangirls thing was an idea that Toadettegirl2012, in her fanfic: Five things to be thankful for. I just put my own spin on it. Hope you don't mind. Also thinks for all the review my fans. Sadly college is starting up again so, It'll be harder to work on chapters. Sorry, hope to not keep you waiting.)


	12. Chapter 5 pt 3

Pokemon Black and White Rebirth

Chapter 5.3 Thunderstruck.

Cheren was looking at his pokedex. At the Pansear, and his water, and grass brethren. Panpour, and Pansage. He growled at himself in frustration. Cheren adjusted his glasses while putting away his newly bought poke balls.

"How could I have been so stupid and listened to that guy! He clearly had no idea what he was going on! If only I hadn't had my poke balls stolen I could have caught a few more. Oh sure, just rush in, the gym leader's a cake walk. IDIOT! Now Snivy has to pay the price. Never again, will I act so stupid! I-" The new trainer scolded himself.

"Um sir?" A Nurse Joy asked while setting his poke ball down.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in mid sentence. After looking at the rather creeped out face the nurse was making, Cheren looked down to find Snivy's poke ball. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm so, so sorry ma'am. Please forgive my rudeness." He muttered while bowing his head in shame.

"Your forgiven, just be sure to take better care of your pokemon, and yourself…I might have to put you in the hospital myself." The Nurse threatened without any concern.

The boy's glasses went crooked, he took his poke ball and ran as fast as he could.

He walked to look at the gym once more.

"I really need to do some training." He thought to himself. Cheren looked at his Pokedex.

"I'll need a well balanced team. Like that other guy had. I'll want a Pidove, and I think I rock type…now where can I get the rock type?" He asked himself.

"Well kid, you could always trade me. One Roggenrola right here." A large man with a dark beard stated. He looked to be a hiker with his brown dirt clothes and backpack. Cheren was caught off guard, not noticing him before. Was his eyesight that bad?

"What's the catch, what's in it for you? Nothing's free." Cheren muttered skeptically. The last time he was met with a stranger, he lost his five poke balls and was given false information.

"Well if you catch me a Mumma, that's a Physic boy. Pay attention, I say pay attention when I'm talking to you boy! About as sharp as a bowling ball. Anyway if you go over ta their Dreamyard a ways from town, ya might be able to get it, and Roggenrola is yours; let's just hope he's likes ya. I'll be in town by the center, so just look for O'l Foggy. Good luck son." The old man laughed, his gut slightly jiggling while walking away.

Cheren thought about this. It could be wild goose chase. He'd ask around town if see if the info was correct.

"I'll need a Purrlion, along with my own Pidove." He thought while walking.

Ash, Pikachu and the other pokemon on the team looked at the triplets. Would they come at them one at a time, or would it be a three on one battle? Bainca was making an uncomfortable dance move, while Iris and Axew were duking out with the crazy maids and their many Lilpups, and Pacrats.

"Now, challenger, could you please tell us your name, and who you'd like to face first? ." Cilan requested.

"Also I must warn you, you can only switch out one pokemon per match." Cress warned.

"Okay, so it's one at a time. That's fine…okay knees stop shaking, Iris is watching….sorta…in spirt, and Bianca, and her pokemon are here too. Just breathe and have fun! Get pumped!" Ash thought to himself.

"I am so pumped!" Pikachu thought reading his trainer's mind.

"I'm Ash Ketachum, from Pallet Town Kanto, and I choose-" Ash was about to declare when Bianca gave girlish yell.

"WWWAAAIIIITTTTTT!" She cried, getting everyone to stop. Even Iris, Axew and the maids did.

"I can't take it anymore. I had waaaayy too much soda, and I really need to use the bathroom. Can you guys wait till I'm come back?" The rookie trainer begged.

"Oh sure, that's not a problem, right guys?" Ash asked everyone. His pokemon, the gym leaders, and Iris with Axew nodded in agreement.

The blond then turned to the dragon trainer.

"Iris, can you take me?" Bianca asked.

Iris was about to question why a girl her age would need someone to take her to the bathroom like a five year old,but Bianca was making the cutest pout face, so in her mind it seemed almost cruel not to.

"Alright, come on Axew, Bianca." Iris said while holding her hand. She started to leave with the girl and the pokemon.

"Hey, you can't just leave in the middle of fight!" One maid yelled, angered by this.

"Oh don't worry, I'll punish you brats in a bit, so just sit tight, and DEAL WITH IT!" Iris yelled giving a glare with fire in her eyes. It actually made most of the maids drop the knives.

"Hey can you guys do something about those girls? Not the normal ones, but the crazy knife ones." Ash requested.

"Please." Purrlion and Pikachu muttered.

The gym leaders then turned to their staff who quickly hid the knives behind their backs. However the cold, disappointing, and angry stares the triplets were giving them told the fan girls they were in trouble.

Soon Bianca, and Iris with Axew, Pignite and Lilpup came back. Ash now has his aura staff with him. Iris noted that the maids she was punishing were nowhere to be seen. She was slightly disappointed, but as long as they weren't bothering anyone, so she and Axew could now focus on their friend's battle.

"All good?" Chilli asked, Bianca raptly shook her head.

"Okay, then I want to fight, Cress first." Ash said.

The blue haired cyclops stepped up the plate. Her threw his poke ball and out can one Panpour. Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said as the mouse ran to the battlefield.

" A wise, move on your part. Tell me is this your first time battling a gym leader?" Cress asked.

"No, I've fought like four regions of them?" Ash corrected.

"Huh, funny, you look like a fresh faced ten year old newbie." Cress admitted.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT!?" Ash thought to himself.

"Ash, The monkey went underground! Get your head in the game!" Pikachu yelled to his friend, snapping him out of it.

"Okay, stick your tail in the ground and wait till he pops up. Don't just look around randomly. Feel for him." Ash ordered.

Pikachu then jabbed his tail into the ground, planting himself in position and stood up. He could feel the earth beneath him. His ears twitched. Ash and Pikachu saw and heard Panpour crack out of the ground right behind him.

"Close Combat." Cress advised.

The blue water monkey dashed at Pikachu with a fist full of pain.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunder bolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu pulled his tail out of the ground and swiftly dodge Panpour's attack. He shot one of his own. The electricity beamed out of his checks.

"Rock Throw!" Cress yelled. Panpour quickly threw parts of the battlefield at the thunder bolts, blocking Pikachu's attack with one rock whacking Pikachu on the head.

"Now Close Combat, Panpour!" Cress yelled.

"Pikachu, move!" Ash warned. However it was too late as Panpour went to town on Pikachu, with blows to the gut, tail, and his head, forcing the yellow pokemon back into the ground, and a few feet away from Panpour. The monkey however activated Pikachu's static fur giving off parlaying effect. Purrloin could hardly look. Bianca, Axew, and Iris even had worried looks.

"You see, besting me won't be an easy task. I've made sure that Panpour can defeat then the types he's weak to. I can see victory is beyond your grasp. It will always be beyond your grasp. " Cress boasted.

"How do you know?!" Ash demanded and answer.

"My brothers, and I not just cooks, and gym leaders, we are also pokemon analyzers. We can give a look over at the pokemon, and the trainer. I can see you, and your Pikachu have strong bond, but your history shows me only a sea of failures, with a mix of little meanness puddle victories! In the long run Ash, you're a sorry excuses for a trainer, unworthily of licking my shoes!" Cress declared, hitting his foe pretty hard. Panpour gave off some silent laughs.

"Ouch!" Chilli muttered, while filching a bit.

"Cress is always the harshest out of the three of us." Cilan spoke sadly.

"Ash, don't you dare let his petty insults get you!" Iris finally spoke. while Bianca had her lilpup over her mouth.

"Your mean!" Axew cried out.

"Petty insults, call them whatever you wish my dear, I'm only stating the cold, hard truth. Now boy, do you wish to keep going, or will you do the smart thing and give up?" Cress asked while fixing his hair.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU POMPUS WINDBAG!" Pikachu roared, shooting out sparks.

"Pikachu, can you get up?" Ash asked. The mouse pokemon responded by jumping up and getting back into his battle pose.

"I'm good!" He proclaimed. Seeing that Panpour was starting to looked tired out. Purrloin took a breath of relief.

"Now come on, pal. Lets prove this jackass wrong!" Pikachu said to his trainer.

"Okay Pikachu, pick up speed and use Volt Tackle." Ash said.

"Get him with Scold Panpour!" Cress ordering seeing if that attack hit, it wouldn't be good. Panpour shot out a boiling hot stream of water. Pikachu was dodging it with, but he could still feel the heat coming from the attack.

"Run around the field!" Ash said as Pikachu ran in circles, He kept going faster and faster, to where Tepig, Oshawatt, Bianca's Lilpup and Axew were starting to get dizzy. Soon he became a lightning bolt.

"Panpour water gun the whole field, make it so he can't touch you!" Cress ordered. Panpour the sprayed the whole field around himself while getting his tail wet.

Pikachu started to slip around the water. However that gave both kanto trainer and Pokemon an idea.

"Use all the extra charge into a Thunder Bolt." Ash cried out.

"Rock Throw Panpour!" Cress yelled, however his pokemon couldn't move!

"All that crap your trainer, said about mine! Well HE CAN SHOVE IT!" Pikachu yelled at the freaked out monkey.

Cress's eye went wide as his partner was blasted with a large volt of thunder. Panpour was down for the count.

"Round one is finished. The victor is the challenger." Cilan declared.

"So..what was that about victory being beyond me?" Ash asked, while picking up and hugged his wet best friend.

"I was referring to in the long term. However you did beat me, so well done." Cress congratulated while returning his Pampour back to his poke ball.

Pikachu got off his trainer, and met with the other pokemon. Purrloin swiftly gave him a loving smooch on the lips, causing him to faint with hearts in his eyes.

"Hooray!" Bianca cheered with the rest of her pokemon. She then looked at Iris, who had a large smile on her face.

"Why aren't you cheering?" She asked.

"It's only round one. When he wins all three, then I'll cheer." Iris stated, however Iris's heart was jumping for joy. Her partner won, not that she was worried.

Iris then noticed Bianca, and her Pignite drinking more soda.

"Really you guys?" Iris asked with disbelief as an anime sweat drop on the back on her head.

Chili came next. He threw out his Pansear, who was punching the air.

"Aright, now things are getting spicy! Bring on the heat kid, or I'll really make you into your name!" Chili taunted.

"Alright, give the bell couch, gimme the bell!" Oshawatt thought.

"P-" Ash was about to yell when Oshawatt jumped up onto the battlefield.

"Okay never mind Oshawatt it is." Ash mumbled, while Pidove looked slightly annoyed at the otter pokemon.

"Seeing that last battle got me fired up! I'm not gonna be a dick like my bro over there and say you got no shot, cause it's anyone's game. The battle goes to the stronger pokemon! Lets' get cooking!" Chili yelled.

"Alright. Oshawatt use Water gun!" Ash ordered, and soon Oshawatt turned into a mini fire hose, while aiming at the fire monkey.

"Use flame burst on the puddles!" Chili yelled. Pansear shot out his flame attacks on the water from the last fight, and it turned into steam. Oshawatt couldn't see anything.

"Oshawatt get out your razor shell, and stay calm." Ash said.

Oshawatt did as he was told.

"Man you're weak sauce. Fight me like a man!" Oshawatt demanded.

Pansear dug out a hole to the side and used brick break on the otter pokemon, whacking him away from his shell.

"Who's weak sauce now?!" Pansear taunted while shooting another flame burst on his tail.

"How come the other guy didn't talk?" Pidove asked while Oshawatt was running around, trying to put out the fire on his tail.

"He's mute." Pansear stated.

"Oh….sorry." Pidove mumbled.

"It's fine, he's made peace with it." Pansear waved off Pidove's discomfort. Oshawatt dipped his tail in a puddle, and laid out in relief.

"Oshawatt get up!" Ash yelled.

Oshawatt did get up, only to find his shell away from him. He ran to grab it. Only to have Pansear whacking him around.

"Oshawatt, water gun!" Ash yelled.

Oshwatt blasted Pansear away, damaging him. The rookie starter quickening found his treasured shell and placed on his chest with pride.

"Pansear Dig!" Chilli ordered.

The monkey quickly dug underground once again.

"Oh no you don't, Oshawatt, flood the dig hole with water gun!" Ash yelled.

"Delighted!" Oshwatt cried happily as he blasted a water gun at the tunnel. Everyone could hear something coming from the ground.

Pansear screamed as he dug his way back to the surface with a large burst of water came up and splashed on everyone.

"Now, razor shell!" Ash yelled.

Oshwatted pulled out his shell and the blade slashed into Pansear.

"Brick Break!" Chili yelled an anger.

As Pansear was about to faint he whacked Oshawatt on the head, bashing him into the ground.

"AHHGGHHRRGGHHH! Talk about water on the fire." Chili mumbled.

"Round Two goes the challenger." Cilan declared.

Chili returned his Pansear, while Ash and Oshawatt gave each other a high five.

"Nice work, ya grilled me." Chili complemented his opponent.

"Thanks, you guys were good too." Ash stated while his water pokemon pulled on his pant leg.

" Right, nice work man." Ash praised Oshawatt.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome, but thanks!" Oshawatt said while jumping up and down. Suddenly his body shot up as a stream of water cocooned his body. Blindly swarming around.

"Wow, Oshawatt learned Aqua jet." Ash said amazed.

"Neat." Pikachu and Purrlion muttered.

"Um, I'm not an expert, but I think he's doing it wrong." Tepig observed.

"Huh?!" Everyone asked while looking to find Oshawatt spinning out of control, while ramming into a wall. Bainca's Pignite shook his head after scraping him off the wall.

"Show off." The fire Pig pokemon joked.

"Don't worry, we got him." Iris said while holding the knocked out Oshawatt by his tail.

"Thanks Iris." Ash said.

Cilan then stepped up the battlefield. Purrloin notched he was giving her a unpleasant, fearful look. He quickly redid his bow tie, to remain calm.

"WWAAAIIITTTTT!" Bianca cried once again. She looked at Iris again doing a familiar dance.

"Bathroom?" Ash asked. She nodded quickly.

"We can wait." Cilan offered, while throwing his Pansage, who gave a kindly bow.

"Thank you." Bianca cried, Iris rolled her eyes as she took her to the bathroom.

"You really need to cut back on the soda, or I might put you in diapers." She warned.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Bianca thinking she was just joking. Iris gave no replay.

Purrloin then looked at Ash.

"Maybe we should tell him about Team Plasma." The cat pokemon offered.

The boy nodded his head.

"Hey Cilan, we need to talk." Ash stated.

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6.1: Don't stop me now.

Wes, and Rui were waiting in line at the airport trying to get their bags and get into Unova. Espion and Umbrion were on Wes's shoulders. While Rui was rubbing her eyes, along with Puslie and Mimin, who were on top of their trainer's head. They kept going till they were begin checked by security. Wes, and Rui took off their shoes as they were being scanned. One man had Wes's bag, and pulled out a chainsaw. Rui gave her boyfriend a slightly annoyed and dirty look, while Wes, smiled innocently.

"Sir, we have your bike outside, but and your free to go, but I can not allow you to take this chainsaw into the region." The security team stated.

Wes quickly took the chainsaw from the man.

"Good sir, this isn't just a chainsaw. Why it's a chainsaw pokemon. It's found only in Orre, and it's called FU. See?" Wes said while putting his mouth on the chainsaw. "Fu, Fu, Fu." Wes muttered into the weapon while shaking it around. The security team, Rui and his pokemon were not amused.

"Alright ya bastard take it!" The Orre Bounty Hunter muttered before his partner and girlfriend grabbed a hold of him and the bags, as they left the airport.

The gray sky and cloudy overcast was something new for the desert dwellers. Wes was giving dark scowls to these red heads wearing armor that was from a reject Lord of the Rings film. He didn't remember that P shield banner being in the movie. Maybe it was from some game, or….or maybe it was another Cipher, or Rocket in the works. The Shadow Snagger was about to go into work mode, when they quickly scattered, along with some normal looking people. Rui was starting to get nervous, and tagged at Wes's shoulder while they were looking for their hover bike in the airport parking lot. She loved her boyfriend very much, but he, and his pokemon could get a tad…destructive;

"Wes, honey, I'm glad that we on vacation, and really want to have fun. So could you please be the best boyfriend ever, and not get us into trouble? Pretty please?" Rui asked in the cutest tone, while pouting her lips, and giving off her cute eyes. The man who blew up Team Snagem HQ and could make most criminals run in terror at the sight of him was powerless against her. he knew it, she knew it, and their pokemon knew it. It didn't help him that her pokemon were adding to the adorable factor, by joining her.

The sand spiky haired man gave his darling a large kiss on her cheek. As he opened the door to the side cart of his sleek, smooth, hover bike while he got onto the driver's seat.

"Rui, snoockums. I promise you, that unless you are in danger. I will be on my best behavior and will do everything fun with you. Expect I'm not going into a karaoke bar. No way is that happening." Wes promised and warned her.

"Aw you're the best…now ride on! We have places to see!" Rui cheered while Wes started the engine, making the bike come to life, roaring as smoke blasted out of the engine pipes.

"OH yeah!" Wes chanted as they rode. He quickly put on Born to Be Wild on the bike's CD player, and the couple started to rock out. While the two Plasma grunts were working on a radio.

"Yeah…. sir. This is bad…The Shadow Snaggers are in Unova. Yes, sir, we will handle them, and take their pokemon." The first grunt muttered while turning off the radio.

"We are gonna die aren't we?" The second grunt questioned while crying a bit.

"Oh come on, They are two people. Im sure most of the rumors or exaggerated." The first grunt protested.

"The guy's called Wes the IMPALER! For crying out loud! Do you wanna be be next?" The second grunt snapped.

"Orders are orders, and I don't think he really impales people." The first grunt told the other grunt, while praying he was right.

"Man when I see a rapist or serial killer, they are so getting impaled….Is what I would have said if I wasn't better man." Wes thought to himself while driving, and correcting himself.

'Puddin, are you thinking about work?" Rui asked.

"No baby, but are you thinking about your little brother?" Wes turned the table.

"Well maybe a little. We haven't seen Ash or Pikachu in a while." Rui mumbled as her two electric type pokemon gazed down sadly.

"I'm sure the kid is fine. We'll give him a call when we get to our hotel, now let's have some fun." Wes suggested to lift up her sprits. The two sun and moon brothers made noises in agreement, while Rui smiled.

"Onward to fun!" She cheered.

"HEY PICK A LANE ASSHOLE!" Someone yelled at the two.

"F#$K YOU!" Wes screamed while flipping the guy off.

Ash and Pikachu got this shiver down their spines, and sneezed.

"Oh bless you." The triplets politely said to the challenger and his pokemon.

"Thanks, anyways, I have to talk to all three of you about Team Plasma! Over at the town before here, Iris and I fought this guy N, and he has this whole team of knights with swords." He started to say as the gym leaders looked a tad skeptical.

"They're Team Plasma. They plan on forcing people and pokemon to separate. They'll even do it by force and attack people. Also they'll even abuse pokemon to make a point." Ash said angrily.

That was a cause for alarm for the gym leaders.

"That's sounds horrible." Cilan gasped.

"Are you sure they aren't after abusive trainers? Cause those are the ones that shouldn't have pokemon." Cress thought out loud.

"They were going to take a blind kid's Lilpup, and attacked a Pokemon Center. I don't think they care about who they take from." Iris deadpanned.

"Oh hey guys." Ash waved to his two friends.

"Ahh, much better." The blond said while about to take a sip from another cup of soda. However Iris, Axew, and Pignite were giving her annoyed looks, while dragon master in training put on her hand, signaling the girl to hand the drink over. Bainca with a sheepish smile handed it over to her friend. Lilpup, and Pignite were just happy that no issue came of it.

"Young lady, is what your friend telling us the truth?" Cress asked wanting more info.

"Nothing, but the truth. N wants to rule Unova to have every trainer and pokemon are away from each other. Good, bad, it doesn't matter to him, and his tin men." Iris confirmed.

"Those assholes, attacking a hottie like Nurse Joy!" Chili yelled. His two brothers gave him an annoyed gaze. "Oh yeah, and stealing from a blind kid is bad too." The red head muttered.

"And a plot to rule the region…That could be trouble." Cress thought out loud.

"This is distressing news indeed, however I wonder… Ash what do you plan on doing about them?" Cilan pondered.

"Huh?" The Trainer muttered taken aback by the question. Iris, Axew and the rest wondered what he would say.

"Brother? What are you plotting?" Cress asked Cilan. Chili wanted to know as well.

"What do you mean? I'm going to stop them!" The Kanto trainer declared.

"HECK YA!" His pokemon cried out.

"Very well then, now tell me this. What are your ideals?" Cilan asked.

"Huh, my ideals?" Ash repeated unsure of what the question. Iris's ear picked up what the gym leader had asked her friend.

"Other than your plans to oppose this Team Plasma, what are your ideals for the future of the world? A cook cannot make something without the ingredients to prepare." Cilan told the challenger.

"Oh….Well. I've never really thought about it. I just kinda go day, by day." Ash admitted to the gym leader.

Cilan, and Iris were slightly disappointed at his answer. Iris gave a slight shaking of her head.

"Very…well, Pansage, let us make a quick meal out of this battle." Cilan requested from his partner. Pansage looked ready.

"Wait….hold on! I think I have something." The Kanto boy stated.

"Oh, then please share." Cilan coaxed.

"Well…I would like to make a world where, Pokemon and humans don't have to worry about jerks trying to keep them apart, and where there's no such thing as a trainer that abuses their pokemon." Ash thought on the spot.

Pikachu smiled at this. Purrloin and Pidove looked at an awed Tepig. Chili, and Cress were surprised. Bianca looked like she was about to cry, rather touched. Pignite, and Lilpup were giving her some support. Axew and Iris looked rather pleased at the idea. Cilan gave a satisfied grin as Pansage was ready to do battle.

"A fantastic ideal, now send out your pokemon, and let us do battle." The moss headed gym leader ordered.

"Okay, Purrloin your up!" Ash declared as the purple cat pokemon ran into the battle.

"WHAT?!" Both Iris, and Cilan yelled. Cress and Chili rolled their eyes as their brother started to twitch and freeze up, at the sight of the cat pokemon. Chilli threw a rock at his brother, to make him come back. Cilan quickly adjusted his bow tie, and Pansage was off to battle.

"Ash you dummy! Purrlion is a dark type, Pansage is a grass type. She's going to have a big disadvantage. Why didn't you pick Tepig, or Pidove, you dumb little kid!" Iris yelled at her friend, rather annoyed.

"She has a point." Pidove agreed with the girl from the Dragon Village.

"It does seem rather unwise of your trainer." Pansage threw his two cents in.

"Iris I know what, I'm doing alright!" Ash snapped back at Iris, and everyone else.

"Fine then, but if you lose, don't complain to me." Iris snapped back.

"It shall be a great pleasure in doing battle with you Miss Purrloin, I do hope you shall enjoy yourself." Pansage commented while he gave a low bow to the cat pokemon.

Purrloin neatly bowed her head back.

"The same to you, as well Sir Pansage." Purrilon chuckled while cleaning her paw.

"Pansage, use solar beam." Cilan ordered trying to start off flashy. As his pokemon started to charge up energy for the attack.

"Slash, Purrloin!" Ash commanded as the cat's paws turned into sharp claws.

"Don't let her touch you." Cilan warned his friend.

The two danced, and Purrloin tried to attack, and Panager trying to store energy for his own attack. However Purrloin quickly wrapped her own tail around Pansage's tail, and using it as a tiny bungee cord, thrusted herself onto Pansage and slashed at his chest, causing the pokemon to fire the solar beam into the ceiling, while making a hole in it. Pansage quickly forced his own tail to fling Purrloin like a rag doll, to get off of him.

"Wonderful form." Pansage complimented.

"Thank you, and your solar beam would have been grand." Purrloin gave her own opinion.

"You're too kind, most upstarts I meet are so crude, like my brother Pansear, and that Oshawatt fellow." Pansage commented.

"It seems manners, are rarer then rare candies these days." Purrloin muttered. They seem like old friends catching up, rather than foes in battle.

"Keep it up, Purrloin. You'll have him on the ropes!" Pikachu cheered, as the cat pokemon blew him a kiss.

"It seems like our pokemon are getting along." Cilan said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a shame that I gotta do this." Ash muttered.

"Do what?" Cilan asked.

"Purrloin, use charm." Ash ordered as Purrloin had the same sneaky look that he had.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, as Purrlion jumped right next to the green monkey. She rubbed her body on his, and gave him the most lovey dove eyes she could muster, lowering Pansage's attack, and making him drop his guard. Pikachu was both smitten, and oddly jealous of their foe. Pansage was now smitten by the cat as well.

"Isn't that cheating?" Bianca asked.

"All's fair in love and war." Iris simply phrased while shrugging her shoulders.

"Now Purrloin Crunch!" Ash ordered as the cat was about to take a bite out of Pansage.

"Pansage, bullet seed!" Cilan slight panicked.

The Monkey shot out multiple bullets at Purrloin causing her to back away in a panic, scurrying away while trying to dodge the harsh hitting bullets.

"Use Shadow ball!" Purrloin's trainer ordered.

She quickly fired off her trademark move at her foe.

"Pansage dig!" Cilan commanded as he got away from Purroiln's attack, while digging another hole.

"….Okay, he could pop out everywhere." Ash thought.

"Purrlon, double team, then shoot Shadow balls into the holes to get Pansage out." Ash commanded while pointing at his staff.

Purrloin quickly made copies of herself, while she fired into Pansage's dig holes. Her ears flickered as she heard the ground shake. She noticed that one of her copies saw Pansage come out. She quickly stopped moving, hoping to have him waste his energy.

Pansage looked confused. Cilan was about to tell Pansage where to fire, when the cat made all her clones hiss in sync with her. This caused Cilan to have a mini heart attack.

"Okay I admit, using the pokemon that freaks him out isn't a bad idea. Still it would be like someone using an ice type on me. Brr." Iris thought while shivering.

"Pansage use bullet seed on all the Purrloins." The gym leader ordered.

Quickly Pansage made quick work of her copies.

"Dodge then use Shadow Ball." Purrloin's trainer ordered as she was about to be hit. Purrloin charged up her shadow ball, while performing a summersault, and fired at Pasage who simply stood in front of it.

"Catch it." Cilan ordered with a smile on his face.

"What?" Both challenger pokemon and human asked.

"AH! He caught it." Bianca cried out, seeing Cilan's Pansage actually catch Purrloin's shadow ball.

"vital throw." Cilan simply stated. In a very Goku like Kamehameha-wave fashion he quickly threw Purrloin's own attack against her. In a flash the purple cat few quite a ways to the end of the battle field.

"Purrloin, can you move? Can you get up?!" Ash asked. Bianca, Pikachu, Axew, and Iris were worried. Lilpup was just enjoying the show.

"Hey Litter box, get up! You can take it right?" Pidove asked, showing concern in her own way.

"Close combat!" Cilan ordered.

The cat quickly got up, only to have Pansage in her face. Giving her one heck of a butt whooping forcing her to faint.

"Purrlon, return." Ash muttered sadly while putting her back in her poke ball.

"Oh no, poor Purrloin." Bianca whispered sadly.

"I warned that stubborn little kid." Iris groaned while shaking her head.

"She fought well." Pignite said thought out loud.

"Go everyone! You can win!" Axew cheered.

"Shall you send out your next pokemon, do you give in?" Cilan asked.

"Never!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu was about to take the battle once again. However his buddy stopped him.

"No buddy, Pidove, you're up!" The kanto trainer told the bird who flew into the battlefield. However she caught a whiff of food and flew towards it.

"It seems your Pidove listens to her stomach then you." Cilan chuckled.

"Dang it Pidove!" Pikachu, Ash and Iris yelled. Chili laughed while Cress smirked.

"Tepig…" Ash muttered while looking very annoyed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you want to fight him?" Ash asked the fire pig.

"Do you think I can beat him?" Tepig asked nervously.

"Oh course I do." Ash said while patting Tepig on the head with a smile on his face.

"Go Tepig, you can do it!" Bianca cheered.

"Give him heck dude!" Pignite cheered.

"Win, win, fight, fight fight!" Axew chanted.

Lilpup just barked, however he meant well.

Iris just smiled, Tepig then blew embers out of his snout.

"Go get him." Pikachu said while giving the rookie a thumbs up. tepid entered the battle field.

"I do apologize about Miss Purrloin, and I do hope she get well soon." Purrloin said.

"Um thanks." Ash, and Tepig forgave him.

"Ah, now then to battle." Pansage muttered.

"Tepig Tackle!" Tepig rammed right into the green monkey.

"Vital throw!" Cilan ordered as Pansage grabbed a hold of the tiny starter pig pokemon.

"Ember his face!" Ash ordered, and much Pansage and Cilan's horror Tepig blasted a shot of ember in mid throw. This caused the monkey to be light ablaze. Cilan motioned the stop, droll and roll. Pansage did so.

"Quick Tepig use flame charge!" Bainca cried out. Iris and Tepig gave the blushing blond a small smirk.

"Tepig tackle Pansage again!" Tepig quickly tackled the rolling Pansage.

"Pansage Clos-" Cilan was about to say when Pidove came back, and dropped stool on both Cilan and Pansage.

"MY EYES!" They both screamed.

"Oh what shots, that was beautiful! I'm not sorry, and I'd do it again too. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Pidove laughed as she flew back to Ash and the rest.

"Are all Unova bird pokemon crazy?" Pikachu thought h

"Ew, gross!" Bianca whined.

"Pidove, you nasty." Iris muttered with a disgusted look on her face that matched Axew's.

"Ummm Tepig ember!" Ash ordered after his brain registered what his bird just did.

The fire pig not only tackled Pansage, but lit him on fire again. However Pansage vital threw Tepig away from him, causing the pig some pain, as he slowly got up.

"Pansage, solar beam!" Cilan cried out. Pansage wiped the bird dung from his eyes, and charged up his beam.

"Tepig, use tackle, and ember again!" Ash commanded.

"…Are you sure, I can do it?" Tepig doubted himself.

"HECK YEAH! NOW DO IT!" Ash and Pikachu cheered while Tepig ran as fast as he could as fire started to come out of his body. Pansage was about to fire the Solar Beam, only for him to be blasted with not only his own attack, but the tackle ember combo as well. The two were blasted away, as the dust was covering the battle field. Everyone held their breath.

The smoke cleared for Ash to see Tepig half asleep while, Cilan saw his partner on the ground fainted. The battle for him was sadly over.

"I guess…The Challenger is the winner?" Cress asked.

"Woot! Way to go Tepig AHAHA!" Ash cried out while he picked up Tepig and ran into a circle for joy.

"Victory!" Pikachu, Pidove, and a half awake Oshawatt cried out!

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY ASH YOU WON!" Bianca and Axew cheered.

Iris had a big smile on her face, as she clapped. The two girls went to free their friend. Bainca gave him a big hug, while Pignite gave his pokemon a bear hug,

"Alright, way to go. That's my little kid!" Iris finally cheered, she gave Ash a quick high five.

"I told you, that I knew what I was doing." Ash said with a smirk.

"Sure, cause Pidove landing droppings must have been a part of your grand master plan." Iris teased, in good nature.

"Well I think on my feet." Ash admitted. They spotted Cilan who had cleaned his face.

"Well, that was rather unexpected battle. A fresh and brand new taste in my mouth, something that I haven't had in some time. Good job, Ash the badge is yours." Cilan proclaimed to the celebrating victor.

"Tada, the Trio Badge." Cilan said while handing over the gold, red, blue, and green jeweled badge over.

"Oh thanks, but this wasn't really about the badge. My friends and I were just here for the food, and I got caught up in a battle. Still it made my pokemon stronger to take down Team Plasma so thanks." Ash said.

"Speaking of this Team Plamsa, I was wondering if I could join you all in stopping them?" Cilan asked.

"Oh well it's kinda sudden, but I'm game. What do you think guys?" Ash asked.

"Sure, more the merrier." Iris said, still she felt a small headache coming on.

"Will you cook our meals?" Bianca asked.

"I'd be happy too." Cilan said cheerfully.

"Welcome aboard!" Bianca cried happily while quickly shacking his hand.

"Cilan, are you kidding us?" Cress asked a bit shocked.

"He's gotta be." Chili added.

"Cress, Chilli, if what they are telling us is true, then it's our duty as gym leaders to stop them. Also I was thinking of taking a break from this place sooner or later. It's been bland. If I'm to go and improve not only as pokemon trainer, but as a chef, and many other things, I must travel this great land of ours, and regain my passion. Also to protect the future of young pokemon and trainers alike." Cilan declared dramatically.

"Well…if there is no stopping you." Cress muttered.

"Then..for the good of Unova's future." Chili caved in.

"Still your our brother, so go on, and cut the lies to get to the truth!" His brother cheered.

"What does that mean?" Ash, Iris, and Pikachu asked.

Cilan's sleeves pulled out two large green blades, hand he snapped together to make a large pair of scissors. Ash looked at his aura staff.

"Well now Plasma don't stand a chance. Still maybe we should shower, and heal our pokemon." Ash muttered.

"Well I need to pack, but I shall see you all tomorrow." Cilan said.

"Okay tomorrow then." Iris said as the started to make way to the Pokemon center. Bianca was cheering that they wouldn't have to starve from now on, with Cilan on the team. Axew could have sworn he saw something moving by the door, but didn't think of it.

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 6 part 2

(Heads up people, this one's gonna get a bit heavy. Thanks, for the reads, faves and reviews. I own nothing and don't make a dime.)

Chapter 6.2 Once upon a dream.

Ash once again woke in the dead of night. He checked his body to make sure no damage was to it. The boy sighed of relief, She slowly looked around to find Pikachu snoring on the side of his bed, muttering something about waffles. Those did sound good to Ash right about now. Purrloin, now recovered, was sleeping and purring next to Pikachu. The boy could make out Pidove, Tepig, and Oshawott in their own part of the pokemon center bed he was sleeping on Their trainer slowly removed himself from the bed, he slowly climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed. He spotted Iris and Axew sleeping next to Bianca in the bed below him. Lilpup was sleeping on Pignite's raising and lowering belly on the pillow covered floor. He was about out open the door and leave, when he heard a voice.

"Papa Ash, could you get Mama, Bianca and me some water?" The Tiny Axew requested.

"Ok." He muttered while opening the door, and quickly shutting it.

"Stupid N, stabbing me with a sword, and lock my friends in cages! I'll show him!" He mumbled remembering his nightmare, in the dark as he walked to find a water cooler. After bumbling into things in the dark, Ash finally found a water cooler, and paper cups. He filled up the cups for his friends. After bumping into a few things, he found his room, and gave Axew, Bianca, and Iris their water. Axew drank his and went back to bed, while Ash put the two cups on a table in the room. The boy tired to go back, to sleep, however his body won't let him.

Ash's ears picked up crying. He looked around to find out where it was coming from. He checked at the bottom bed, to hear Iris, Bianca, and Axew sleeping peacefully. He checked down to see Bianca's pokemon were fine. So where was the crying coming from? He went back to his own bed to find Purrloin crying next to a snoring Pikachu, while covering her tail with one of her paws.

"Purrloin?" Her trainer whispered, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you crying?" Ash asked with concern for his pokemon.

"…Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you-" The cat pokemon started to say when he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, your okay now. Your fine, everyone's fine." Ash told her, while holding her. He could feel tears running down his shirt.

After a few seances the crying stop. Purrloin purred as she rubbed her face on his.

"Look it was just a few fights. We will get better." He assured her.

"Thank you, but I just, bite my own tail while I was asleep." She explained.

" Oh, well ouch…your not bleeding are you?" Ash asked.

"No..It just really hurt." Purrloin muttered.

"Okay…well, night." He muttered, as she curled up into a ball, and went back to sleep. Sadly he was the only one in the room awake.

Bianca was enjoying some blueberry pancakes. Iris, was biting on an apple, with some cereal, while Ash came in with eggs, bacon, toast, and oddly coffee. The pokemon were chowing down on bowels of poke food. Iris noted that her talisman was dripping with milk, so she took a napkin and cleaned it, or at least wiped off the milk.

"Hey Iris." Ash muttered to to her.

"Mmm?" Iris asked with an apple in her mouth.

"I've been meaning to ask more abut your charm thing. Where did you get it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, is it magic?" Bianca added.

Iris swallowed the part of apple she was eating.

"Why do you wanna know?" The purple haired child questioned her new friends.

"Cause you said it was based of those legendary pokemon, and it looks cool." Ash said.

"Well, Bianca it does have magic powers! Ash knows what it can let me know if someone's telling me the truth or not, and it can show me what my heart wants most." Iris said.

"No way! You're like a living lie detector, and kinda like Captain Jack 's so cool!" Bianca gushed with her eyes widened. The reference was lost to the the trainer and pokemon, since they hadn't seen any of the Pirates of the Orange Islands movies.

"Hehe Thanks, I am pretty awesome." Iris boasted.

"So where did you get it?" Ash asked while drinking his coffee. He made a face in disgust. Pikachu handed him sugar to make it taste better, and he in return gave his little buddy the bottle of ketchup.

Axew popped out of Iris's hair as she fed him a part of her apple.

"Mama's always had it." Axew said. The trainer who could understand what Axew said and the few pokemon that were listening tilted their heads.

"I always had my talisman. Ever since I was born, they never told me who gave it to me. That's all I really know. Im sure it has other powers, but he would never tell me anything else." Iris said vaguely.

Ash wanted to ask more, however that train of thought went missing as Bianca jumped up at the table to find Cheren with his Snivy coming their way.

"Ohmygosh, it's him. He's coming this do I? What do I do?" The rookie trainer asked while getting flustered.

Iris rolled her eyes.

"Bianca, calm down. He's not the champion. Not a big deal." the dragon trainer muttered.

"But he's so cool." The ditzy blond gushed before he came to the table.

"Hey, you-um miss are you okay? Cheren asked.

Bianca just giggled, while bouncing up and down.

"Don't mind Bianca, she's just hyper, so what do you want Snivy boy?" Iris asked.

"Well Miss…ummm…" Cheren mutter while trying to think if the Dragon girl's name.

"Iris." She helped him, he nodded thankfully.

"Iris, I wanted to ask..um what's his name again?" Cheren asked while pointing a thumb to the kanto trainer.

"Im Ash, and that's my buddy Pikachu. Oh and this is Purrloin." He said while introducing his pokemon.

Sup four eyes?" Pikachu said.

"Morning." The Cat muttered. said. Oshawott and this new trainer's Snivy were jet glaring at one another, while Bianca's Pignite was trying to keep the peace between the two old rivals.

"And Im Bianca-AH!" the blond yelled as she lost her balance and fell out of the chair and right on her butt. Cheren helped her back up.

"It's nice to meet you all, again. Im sorry if I forget your names, Im sadly bad at remembering names." Cheren admited, and tad ashamed of himself while adjusting his glasses.

"Hey don't worry about it, so what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked with hardy laugh.

"Right I wanted to ask if you got the badge from the triplets?" Cheren asked.

Yep, we sure did." He said while showing him the new badge. Cheren's glasses flashed and flickered. A bit of respect, but a tiny bit of envy.

"Impressive, so do you have any tips, or hints?" The rookie asked.

"Well…I'd pick just going after one of them, and I'd get a make sure to have a pokemon that counters the ones they have,and they all know Dig and Close combat."

"Thanks, I think I have a good team. Wait close combat? I don't think Pansage, Panpour, or Pansear can learn that. How did they do this?!" Cheren questioned as he checked his pokedex to make sure.

"Hey beats me, we'll ask Cilan when we join up with him." Ash said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Cheren asked, confused and out of the loop.

"Come with us, and we'll explain." Bianca offered while holding on to Cheren rather tightly.

"Um…I was going to challenge him, or his brothers anyway. So sure why not." Cheren gasped.

"YAY! Lets go!" The blond cried as she ran with Cheren, while smacking Ash, forcing him to fall into the pokemon center's mini water fountain. Pikachu, Iris, and the rest of his pokemon were trying to pull him out since he was stuck in one of the fish pokemon's heads.

"Whoops." Bianca muttered with sweat drops going down both her and Cheren's heads.

Cilan, Cress, and Chilli were sitting at the table. Cilan and Pansage looked down on the table, as Cress scowled with Panpour at his green haired brother. Chili and Pansear were just trying to find the right paperwork.

"Cilan….what you are thinking of doing, is not only reckless, and irresponsible!" Cress chewed him out.

"We got the paperwork so Cilan can to he can take a leave." Chili said.

"Thank you Chili, please work on that, I'll edit your horrible spelling before we send it to the Elite Four." Cress said. His hot tempered brother growled at him for that remark.

Cilan, are you really doing this cause you think something horrible is happening, and you wish to stop it? Or are you just bored with the job, and are using this as an excuse to run off?" The blue haired gym leader interrogated.

"Cause if it's the latter, I will hurt you." Cress warned.

Cilan's head rose up, as he adjusted his bow tie.

"Well… Cress it's a bit of both. For one, I've looked at some police reports, and sightings of the people Ash, and Iris have described, and are suspect of stealing pokemon. Along with anti pokemon trainer speeches. It's seem they have been around a lot longer and are just now coming out of the woodwork."Cilan while showing his brother what he printed out while packing.

" Also forgive for saying this, but I do feel rather bored here. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy cooking,as much as I enjoy your company brothers…our fighting style has gone stall…and fighting the same starting trainers has grown tiresome." Cilan said.

Cress looked at the small files, and photos, while nodding in an understanding tone. He knew Cilan's many hobbies, and knew that if he felt bored things might turn to disaster. So maybe this was a good thing.

"I'll have to report this to the champion, the Elite Four then. Cilan, I know your allergy to routine, so I guess I have to understand, and I wish you luck in this. " Cress muttered making his brother smile.

However I'll ask you bring a few badges and act as a traveling gym leader for when you are traveling. Don't think your going to be slacking off now! That's the deal understand?!" Cress stated in a slightly understanding,and condescending tone of voice while putting out his hand for his brother to shake.

Cilan shook his brother's hand in agreement while standing from his chair.

"You have a deal brother…oh and Chili, you have some spelling mistake, there, here, and there." Cilan said while pointing out his passionate brothers mistakes.

"I KNOW GOD GET OFF MY BACK! YOUR AS BAD AS CRESS!" Chili yelled, clearly annoyed as papers flew everywhere. The pokemon did their best to catch while the the red and blue brothers argued. Cilan was trying to play peacemaker as always.

"Okay, be calm, think happy thoughts." Cilan whispered to his hot tempered brother, along with Pansage.

"Like some of the sexy maids? Or Nurse Joy" Chili asked happily.

The two brothers rolled their eyes.

"Sure whatever." They both said.

Unknown to them, one of the waiters was listening in. He left to use the restroom. He locked the stall, making sure no one was around while pulling out a small head set.

"Ma'am, they know, they have files on us." He whispered.

" Nonsense, they don't you anything about anything." The voice in his ear piece muttered.

However Wait, and destroy all traces of what they have. We have a few grunts in the Dream Yard, to get that mist. Regardless of if they go into the area or not they'll take care of that gym leader, and the little brats who dared to defy our King." The woman on the other end said.

The young spy make a gulp in his throat. He hated when they had to "Take care of." Someone.

"Wait…they also have a young trainer with them, just a little girl. You…aren't gonna have them take care of her are you?" The waiter asked with worry.

"If she releases her pokemon, and aids in our cause. No harm will come to her I assure you, however if that's not the case. Then she might be a prisoner of war at best. nNw make it back to your post. Hail Plasma" The woman on the other end said.

"Hail Plasma." The Plasma spy in hiding muttered before ending the call.

The four young trainers were about to head to the gym when Cheren stopped.

"Something up?" Iris asked, as her Axew popped out of her head.

"Well Im just worried if my team are strong to take them." The rookie trainer thought out loud.

"Well, show us your team. What pokemon do you have?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Purrlion's ears perked up.

Cheren took out three poke balls, What came out was Snivy, a male Pidove, and a break dancing Roggenrola.

"Oh neat, who's the rock guy?" Ash asked as he and Bianca checked their pokedexs.

"Roggenrola..nice pun. Sounds like Rock and Roll." Bianca said with a giggle.

"Where did you get it, I didn't think they were around in this area?" Iris asked.

"Oh I got him from a trade for a Munna." Cheren stated while patting his new rock buddy.

"What kinda pokemon is that?" Ash asked while looking at the pokedex more.

"That one." Iris pointed out while looking over his shoulder. Bianca peaked to find the pink, flower covered, floating pillow physic pokemon.

"Oh…my….Gosh! THAT IS CUTE!" Bianca gushed.

The girl then grabbed a hold of Chren's shirt collar, and shook him a little bit.

"Where did you get one?! I must know!" Bianca demanded.

"The Dream yard?" Cheren asked a tad dazed.

"WHERE?! TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME!" Bianca cried out while shaking the boy even harder, nearly taking his glasses off. the young Unova boy's pokemon that could see were amused. Ash, Iris and their pokemon couldn't help but snicker as well.

"But, But I have to battle a gym leader." Cheren tried to reason with her.

"Oh Ash, and Iris could just go and get him, and when we find one of those cuties, you'll be able to get you badge."Bianca reasoned after letting go.

" So please help me find one of those pokemon. Please, pretty, please?" Bianca begged while giving Cheren the lilpup eyes, and quivering lip.

"Oh you poor sucker. She's even got me in her adorable spell." Pikachu thought, knowing full well how to use is cute charms to get what he wanted from the ladies.

Cheren just looked at the blond. He could do nothing but look at her. He was almost hypnotized by her green eyes. The boy had no idea what was going on with him. Logic and reason were slowly leaving him, as his mind turned into mush. However he quickly snapped out of it. His upbringing told him it would be rude to deny a lady a reasonable request,and he could always use the extra training. He did not want to come ill prepared again.

"Sure…I guess I can. It'll be good training for my pokemon." Cheren slowly let out

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Your the best Cheren." Bianca cried out happily as she tightly hugged the boy, making his glasses fog up.

"Bye guy, see you later!" Bianca waved to her friends as she started to run off with her new friend.

"Have fun you two." Iris waved with a slight laugh.

"Jeez she's gotta a lot of energy." Ash muttered. That gave the girl from the Village of Dragons an idea.

"Say Ash wanna race, to get Cilan?" Iris asked in taunting, and challenging voice.

"Your on!" Ash said while pumping up his fist.

"Good, now I hope you like looking at my backside, cause that's all your going to see." Iris taunted in a joking matter, while making her friend's face turn red.

"If anyone's looking is gonna be looking at anything. It'll be you, looking at my butt!" The boy retorted while making Iris slightly blush while shacking her head.

"Wait, that didn't come out right." He said while trying to get himself out of what he said.

"Smooth man, smooth." Pikachu snarked while Purrloin snickered and Axew giggled.

"Uggh..leave it to a little kid to say something that immature and perverted. Tell me Ash, are you a pervert?" Iris interrogated, in spite of herself being a tiny bit of a pervert, but it's not like he needed to know that, or that she'd admit it to herself.

"No, Im not!" Ash denied, however the teen had enjoyed watching his best friend dawn kiss another girl, and he might have seen some of Brock's alone time magazines every now and then. Still he wouldn't let Iris find out.

"Lets just do the race." Ash muttered a bit annoyed.

"Alright, lets have some fun." Iris said with a smile.

"Right fun." Ash said with a smile of his own as the two got in place.

"READY, SET, GO!" Both trainers yelled with sparks in their eyes as they both stared to sprint with their pokemon on their heads.

Cilan, Cress, and Chili were outside of the gym. However the red and blue brother were rather pissed, even more pissed then before.

"I swear, that boy is so fired! If he weren't so good looking I'd have fired him months ago!" Cress muttered his brothers.

"Oh come on, Im sure it was just a mistake. A rather horrible mistake, but still." Cilan said trying to ease his brother's nerves, and save a man from unemployment.

"He spilt hot coffee on me, and the Plasma stuff! I SAY WE LET HIM FRY!" Chili roared while a bit steamed.

"I did save it on my computer, and what's that sound?" Cilan asked.

The brothers noticed a cloud coming near them. In a flash Chili was trampled on by Ash and Iris, were painting, and gasping for breath, hunched over. Their pokemon were hanging on for dear life. Well Axew looked like he had fun.

"I WON!" They both declared, while glaring at each other.

"Are you joking Iris, I got to Cilan first, I won!" Ash barked.

"Oh please, leave it to a little kid to not know when he's been beaten." Iris snapped back.

"We are the same age, stop calling me a little kid." Ash snapped.

"Well then stop acting like one,and admit that I won the race." Iris retorted.

"Never!" The boy stated defiantly.

"Girls, girls, your both pretty." Purrloin snickered.

"SHUT UP PURRLOIN!" They both yelled, making the cat's ears go down, as she got off Ash's shoulders.

"Children, Children, please calm down. And could you please get off my brother?" Cilan requested while getting their attention with a few claps from his hands.

The two looked down to the trampled Chili knocked out and on the ground. Sweat drops came across both of them as they stepped off the gym leader.

"Sorry, about that." Ash muttered as they helped him up.

"We are very very sorry." Iris added as Chili slowly came to.

The gym leader dusted himself off.

"Next time, you two should watch were your going!" The red head snapped.

"Oh, and Pikachu kid we are gonna need that badge back." Chili added.

"Huh?!" Ash asked as confused as Iris, Pikachu and Axew.

"Yeah it turns out your Pidove blinding my brother with it's waste was something that was out of bounds." Cress stated.

"Sadly Ash, I will need the badge back." Cilan said sadly.

"Oh come on!" Both Pikachu and Ash yelled.

"Don't you think you guys could have just told him yesterday and not get his hopes up?" Iris questioned. "Also Ash, I thought you didn't care about badges?" The dragon master in training added wondering why her friend was making a big deal.

"It's the principal of the thing!" Ash defended himself.

"We worked our butts getting it. No way are we giving it to those losers!" Pikachu added.

"Hugh, you men and your pride. It's a worthless trinket that you can win by battling Cilan anytime." She said a little annoyed by the drama that was interfering with her nap.

"You can always battle me again, I'll be acting as a gym leader on the road. No harm done." Cilan assured his new friend.

"Ash, just give him that badge so we can go. Don't be a little kid." Iris ordered while blowing out a puff of air.

"Fine." Ash and Pikachu muttered as they unhappily gave back the badge to Cress.

"Thank you, now good day Children. Take care Cilan, be sure to write often." Cress said while waving at his brother as he left.

"See ya later half pints, make sure Cilan doesn't drive you love birds crazy!" Chili tested while leaving,

The two teenagers looked nervous and angry!

"We aren't love birds!" Iris protested, a tad flustered for some reason.

"Yeah, we are just friends." Ash added while denying his true feelings

"Right." Pikachu and Purrloin muttered sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Im just teasing you, have fun babysitting Cilan, try not to go train crazy okay?" Chili said with a snicker while leaving. Cilan looked at the steamed faces of his new friends. Axew blew a raspberry at the gym leader behind the red head's back.

"Babysitting?! Why that little-" Iris was in mid rant feeling insulted however Cilan cut her off before she could finish.

"So…where is that other girl that you had with you from the other day?" Cilan asked.

"Oh Bianca and this Cheren guy went to some place called the Dream Yard to catch a Munna." Iris explained.

"Ah, I see, that boy with the Snivy…well…Ummm…shall we meet..them? I I can…cook us lunch…la-later on." Cilan stuttered as he started to walk away from his home.

"What's eating him?" Ash whispered.

Iris and Axew simply shrugged.

"Cilan, are you okay?" Ash asked at many people started to stare at the trio, well mostly at a jumpy, twitchy Cilan.

"Well Ash." He gulped, however Cilan adjusted his bow tie again. "I hate to be rude, and a bother, however your Purrloin." The gym leader started to say.

"What about her?" Pikachu growled Purrloin gave a slight gaze of interest if just barely.

"Could…you please put her back in the ball, please?" The moss haired man requested.

Ash gave him an arcing brow.

"Why?" The trainer asked.

"Actually I would like to be back in my ball, it's getting a bit hard to nap." Purrloin muttered.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked as the cat pokemon nodded her head. He got out the pokeball

"I'll see you later, Sweetie, and Ash if see any Plasma Grunts, let me take care of them." The feline said in a low hiss as she was returned.

"Better now?" Iris asked.

"Yes, thank you." Cilan breathed a bit easier now.

The newly formed trio walked past the Pokemon Center, trees, and many artistic looking buildings. They took a right turn to a bend across many lines of trees. As they were walking an Officer Jenny was beating a young trainer over the head with her baton as he was crying in pain, and fear. The police woman gave the overseers a glare. Cilan wanted to just keep going, however Iris shot the cop a glare of her own. Along with Axew sticking his tongue at the Jenny. The officer then pulled out her baton, and pointed it at them in a threatening manner, which made iris hide behind Ash and force her two male friends to hurry along the path. Near the end of the road was an old and battered sign that said Dream Yard entrance: A place for novice trainers.

"Well here it is, a nice, quiet, and peaceful, place for budding young trainers to hone their skills. Like putting a fine beef shank in the crockpot to simmer" Cilan started to prattle in a dramatic pose as he held out his right arm into the air, like a Shakespearian actor.

"So does this place have any dragon types?" Iris questioned while getting her hope up.

"Sadly no." Cilan stated.

"Pity." Iris muttered a tad disappointed.

"Hey maybe you'll find a new friend for Axew to hand with. Who knows?" Ash offered as they walked.

"That would be awesome!" Axew cheered while clapping his tiny hands as they enter the Dream Yard. It was just a large yard of tall grass covered by a broken chain fence and stone wall around it. Behind the yard was clean, but slightly old building.

"Hey Cilan what's that place? The kanto boy asked.

"Oh that is research facility based on dreams. In fact, I was hoping to have us stop by to return a book that I borrowed. If that's alright with you two." Cilan requested.

Both Ash and Iris looked at each other.

"Sure, lets go." Iris said as Axew pointed the way.

Pikachu's ears twitched as he could hear Chrenen and Bianca in the grass.

"Did you find one yet?" Bianca asked.

"No." Chrenen said annoyed.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled to see the two new trainers popped up from the tall grass.

"We are gonna go in there for a bit, then Cilan can have his rematch with with us after."

"Fine." Cheren said as he went back to looking.

Bianca however raised her hand up and jumped up and down.

"Yes Bianca, do you need to use the bathroom?" Ash teased making her blush.

"No smarty pants! I just wanted to ask you a question. Do I have to fight the Munna to catch it. They look so cute to have Pignite or Lilpup fight!" Bianca gushed.

"Well how else are you going to catch it? It's not like their is another way." Cheren asked her.

"Actually that's not true. I've caught pokemon without having to battle them. " Ash told them.

"Huh?" The two rookie trainers asked while looking at the older kanto trainer.

"Well I've learned that talking with the pokemon, or just being friends with is also a way of getting the pokemon to come with. And if they want to battle then that means that they really want to see if your worth your stuff as a trainer." The world traveler explained.

"Really?" The two asked.

"Yeah, hey Iris, you got an apple with you?" He asked his purple haired friend.

She quickly pulled an apple out of her hair, and gave it to Ash, who then tossed it to Bianca. She caught it , but fell down into the tall grass.

"So you want her to bribe the pokemon?" Cheren asked.

"Hey, some pokemon and people think with their stomach." Iris said while pointing her thumb at both Ash and Pikachu.

"Thanks guys, come Cheren lets keep looking!" Bianca said as she started to run around the yard like a madwomen seeing much more common pokemon.

The three more seasoned trainers walked into the building. They found scientists in lab coats scurrying about a large circler container like device at the center of the floor, wired to all the many computers all around the walls. The device was also hooked up to clear pumps full of a cloud of pink dust.

Cilan recognized one scientist as she was tending to the floating physic pokemon that Bianca was looking for, while removing the book from his bag. A tall, skinny young woman, with a flower clipped mop of dark blue hair reaching the end of her dress like lab coat. Her square glasses gleamed covered passionate blue eyes looked to find the gym leader, and ran to him.

"Dr. Fennel, It's been too long. I'm sorry to have kept your book away form you for so long." Cilan said to the good doctor, who embraced him in a loving hug.

"Cilan, it's good to see you…I'm sorry if the place is a bit busy." Dr. Fennel said while breaking the hug. "Oh my book, thank you for returning it, I hope you enjoyed it." She said while taking her book back from Cilan.

"Oh yes, it was a wonderful read on dreams." Cilan said. "Oh Dr. Fennel these two are friends of mine, Ash and Iris. Ash and Iris, an old family friend, Dr. Fennel" Cilan introduced his new friends to his old one.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Iris said. "Hi Lady!" Axew shouted.

"Hi." Ash said.

"Yo." Pikachu causally said.

"Oh my, you two are so adorable, and so are your pokemon.." Fennel flattered. The doctor had recognized the boy and his Pikachu from what her good friend Professor Juniper had told her. After they had laughed their heads off at the embarrassing snap shot of Oak at the Christmas party.

"Oh thank you." Iris muttered while Axel blushed.

"So…what's that thing?" Ash asked while pointing at the device.

Dr. Fennel then looked like she had a spark her eyes.

"Tell me something Ash, Iris, have you ever wondered what your Pikachu and Axew dream about?" She asked.

"Um that would be cool to know." Ash thought out loud.

"I don't remember my dreams." Pikachu admitted.

"That would amazing." Iris said with Axew agreeing with her.

"Well this handy machine that we have been working on can show us a pokemon's dreams, and so much more. It can also ease and end bad dreams, psychologically scan the pokemon, their hopes, fears, and so much more." all the sleepless nights, but it was so worth it! Dr. Fennel stated with passion.

After adjusting her glasses she picked up her Munna, which was snoozing.

"And it's all thanks to this little pokemon's dream dust Oh thank you!" Fennel said gratefully as she kissed her floating friend.

"So…does this work on people too?" Ash asked.

The doctor slumped down, as had many of the people in the building.

"Sadly no…but we are working on it!" Dr. Fennel said getting out of her despair.

" So would any of your pokemon like to try it out?" Dr. Fennel asked the two young trainers, since Cilan was more then aware of how it worked with Pansage.

Axew looked at the machine and shivered, hiding himself in Iris's ear.

"Um..Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pass." He muttered not interested.

"Well then, how about…" Ash muttered while trying his poke balls. Purrloin's poke ball quickly opened by itself while licking her paws. Cilan started to shiver. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Hello all." The cat pokemon said as her trainer picked her up. She opened her mouth and let out a yawn.." I could use a nap." Purrloin mumbled.

"Cupcake, you always need a nap." Pikachu deadpanned.

The cat then got a playful spark in her eyes."Oh so your calling me cupcake now sweetie?" Purrloin teased while making Pikachu look flustered.

"Well you gave me a nickname, so-so I figured I'd do the same."Pikachu mumbled.

Dr. Fennel had no idea of the banter going on, but she was amused all the same.

"Ash, Purrloin would you like to see my dream machine first hand?" Dr. Fennel asked. The teen and mouse pokmeon looked at the cat who just nodded her head.

"Fantastic, come now lets get this show on the road." The doctor said while leading everyone to the machine.

"I'm sorry for what your about to see everyone, but it's needed. You all must understand what what must not be." The cat thought as she was being hooked up. The monitors were showing her brain waves, as the dream dust started to be pumped. Dr. Fennel type something on keyboard.

"Now Ash, before I start I must ask for the fee upfront. 100 please." The doctor ordered politely.

"Huh?" The boy asked.

"Doctor Fennel, I thought that it was a free service?" Cilan asked.

"Well it was, however due to budget cuts, we've had to now charge to keep our research going. Please understand." Dr. Fennel sadly admitted.

"Is it safe?" Iris asked now having doubts.

"Oh of course! I would never endanger a pokemon's life!" Dr. Fennel swore.

Ash took some money out of his wallet, and gave the doctor her fee.

"Thank you, very much." thanked while stroking the few keys as the machine closed. Purrloin saw the dream dust come out come out two nozzles. She slowly feel asleep while keeping what she wanted to see fresh in her mind. Images started to come on to the screen, but none would be ready for them, Dr. Fennel caught some thing under her physiological profile.

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Dr. Fennel read to herself in a hushed tone so none could hear her.

The images came from the pokemon's point of view to a few gray looking hallway. She was running with a Raichu, and an older looking man dressed in mostly black while it looked like he was carrying someone or something. Purrloin turned around to find blasts of energy begin shot at them by some very odd looking metallic bug pokemon with a laser cannon on their backs. They were with many Team Plasma grunt. Purrloin turned around seeing they had been boxed in by two Stountlad covered in a dark purple aura.

"Shadow Pokemon!?" Both Ash and Pikachu gasped in confusion.

"You know what that is?" Iris asked.

The newly made aura user and his loyal friend had flash backs in Orre. About how they had to help and outlaw, and girl pure in heart. How they took fighting machines clouded in purple smoke hidden to the normal eye, and changed him back into the pokemon they were before the horrible process. They fought the monster to protect the barely stable region, and shut them down.

"We've thought was saw the last of them a year and a half ago." Ash said.

"Yeah…." Pikachu mutters as he looked at Purrloin turning and tossing while crying out in front. The images they were getting froze and were covered over by another image Purrloin's paws trying to reach a crying young girl who was falling down in a chamber with many other humans and oddly pokemon The pokemon looked like they were gasping for air, looking at the door, the light in their eyes starting to go out.

"Hilda! Hilda! Hilda" The cat cried out trying to claw at the door, as the girl sank downward. Pikachu knew what she was feeling. How useless you could be when your human friend was in so much danger, death was knocking on their door.

Purrloin was suddenly picked up by an Team Plasma grunt who was choking her.

"Huh, how'd this one get away from the Shadow Pokemon machine?" The grunt asked.

"OH F #K!" The kanto duo yelled confirming their fear.

"Oh well, since you came with that little brat, who's about to die. You can join her." The grunt said cruelly as he opened the door about to throw her in.

"WHAT?!" Iris screamed. The others were too shocked to say anything.

The grunt then stopped as his grip was loosened by a blow to the head. Purrloin looked to find the same man and Raichu.

"Ash, Pikachu…no it's Raichu now I guess." Purrloin said as she was picked up by the older man. Cilan and Iris looked at their friend. The man and him shared the same eye color, and zig zag lines on his face.

Ash, and Pikachu's eyes widened hearing the Purrloin on the screen.

Iris kept looking back at the screen, than at her friend in shock.

The first image unfroze as a few of the grunts were blasted by blue aura, and thunder. Another two pokemon came to the battle an Infernape, and Septette.

Ash dropped his staff. This couldn't be.

"Those are my pokemon. Dr. Fennel…what's happening?! He asked.

"These…aren't…her dreams, or even nightmares. What your Purrloin is showing us…are her memories!" Dr, Fennel stated while shaking.

No one said anything as they looked at the screen. Infernape and Sceptile were being killed by those odd pokemon, that just kept multiplying. Raichu, Purrloin, and this older as weren't fairing any better. soon the whole hallway was full of Plasma grunts, the purple metallic pokemon, and many shapes and sizes of Shadow Pokemon. The older version of Ash returned his two pokemon before they were utterly murdered. The shadow dog pokemon ganged up on Raichu as they shank their teeth into him. He tied to shock him off but was having a very hard tim. The aura man tried to aide his best friend, only to be stabbed in the back. The man feel down as blood dripped from his wound. He tried to get back up, however the many grunts dog pilled him and used their swords to look like a bloody pin cushion, while dropping a passed out Celebi.

Ash felt like his heart had stopped. Pikachu looked at his in horror. Two of his worse fears had just be plaid out in front of him. Iris and Cilan had to keep him from collapsing. However they both started to turn green.

"Mama, what's going on?" Axew asked slightly popping out of Iris hair.

"AXEW GO BACK IN!" Iris yelled making the little dragon go back into her hair. He did not need to a dead body.

Purrloin screamed as her trainer laid dead on the floor. Raichu saw this and in a stroke of fury, and agony broke free with a Volt Tackle shocking half of the foes in the room. He charged at the men who took his best friend's life, however he was bombard with with lasers beam fire. After so many hits Raichu fell on to the floor, his body smoking. Purrloin ran to his with the passed out time Pokemon.

"Sweetie?" Purrloin cried, tears falling from her face. However the electric type couldn't say anything. The dead couldn't speak.

Pikachu dropped off from Ash's shoulder. He felt sick, and the little pokemon threw up on the floor. Ash did the same, much to Cilan and Iris's dismay.

"Shut it down! Shut it down!" Dr. Fennel yelled, her voice a bit cracked. She couldn't stand this anymore. She had seem pokemon abuse, at the hand sod other people and people, but nothing this graphic.

As they started to turn it this off, the images came back with Ghetsis on a throne. The many people of Unova bowing to the Team Plasma banner, humans and pokemon dropping dead working in some kind of contained camp. The grunts, and their pokemon kept getting closer, and closer, Purrloin screamed "CELEBI! before the machine was shut off.

Everyone held their breaths. Dr. Fennel felt like she was going to faint.

"What…was all that?" She thought.

"That was horrifying." Cilan muttered. The gym leader looked to find Iris tightly hugging her friend who looked like they were about to pass out. Iris fought back tear as she held him, and Pikachu.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" They heard a young girl's cry coming from the yard.

"Bianca! Ash, Pikachu, Cilan and Iris yelled, the boy having snapped back. Purrlion had woken up, she was hissing as the cat yanked out all the suction cup wires attached to her head.

"PLASMA!" She hissed a war cry while jumping out of the nearby window.s

The three trainers followed her, but Ash went back to pick up his staff.

And they were greeted to three grunts. One of them had tied Cheren down, another one tying up Bianca's hands. And the last grunt had a Munna. They had three Timburrs with them.

"NO! Give Munna back, let me go,and let Cheren go too! Someone help!" Bianca begged only to get slapped in the face.

'Quiet you, you should have just handed her over, but you had to be a problem. So now we're going to have to punish you." The first grunt spat her the young girl.

"But, But..Munna's my friend! I couldn't just give her to you!" Bianca fired out with tears in her eyes.

"Aw look at that, the little trainer's made a quick bond with the pokemon. How sweet." The first grunt mocked.

"Aw, maybe we should let them go." The second grunt thought out loud. giving some hope to Bianca.

"Yeah, I mean what of cruel heartless evil monsters would deliberately break up such a loving relationship?" The grunt asked.

WE WOULD!" They said in a sing song voice while about to pull their blades on the two rookie trainers. Bianca closed her eyes, ready for the attack while crying.

Sadly for the grunts they were greeted with a Dragon Rage, Thunder Bolt, Shadow Ball and some Bullet seeds from Cilan's Pansage.

Bianca looked around to see her savors.

As the members of Team Plasma got up Iris lunged at one of the grunts with a high jump kick. Cilan pulled out his scissors to cut two of the grunt's blades, while Pansage used solar beam on the two of the fighting pokemon. Ash and Pikachu in a rush of rage helped Iris beat the ever loving crap out of the first grunt, while Purrloin was ripping away at one of the grunt's Timburr.

The second grunt still as his sword about and was about to stab Iris. Axew and Pikachu saw this and fired on the guy. Cilan and Pansage were dodging a few punches from the third grunt, only to get bluntly attacked on the head my Cilan's scissors. Ash pulled out Oshawott,and Tepig.

"Aw this is bullshit!" The first grunt yelled.

"Your bullshit! Your whole team is a sick joke!" Ash snapped at them.

"Oh yeah? Well…F#$K YOU!" The second grunt yelled.

"Really, that's all you can say?" Iris muttered.

"DIE!" Purrloin screamed as she shot Shadow balls at the grunts, Cilan then wen to untie Bianca and Cheren.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am now, thanks Cilan." Bianca thanked while giving him a hug.

"Oshawott, Tepig, go help Purrloin!" Ash said while throwing the otter's poke ball.

"Axew Dragon Rage!" Iris cried out while pointing at the Team Plasma grunts.

Oshawott used razor shell cutting the torso bit of the armor of the grunts while Axew's dragon rage,and Tepig's ember knocked out one of the grunts cold. Purrloin was thrown off the face of the first one. He barely dodged one Pikachu's iron tails, and kicked him back to Ash. The first grunt pulled something out, a bomb, and threw it into the lab.

"NO!" everyone yelled as explode. The grunts used this time to get away,

" !" Cilan cried out as the lab went into flames. Suddenly a group of Munna came in front of them with Dr. Fennel and the other scientist that were inside a pink barrier.

"Oh thank Zekrom and Reshiram." Cilan muttered with a sigh of relief.

Purrloin wanted to chase after the grunts, however she and Pikachu were pasted out. Tepig and Oshawott dragged her back to Ash, who returned her to her poke ball.

"Is everyone okay?" Iris asked.

"Everyone's fine, but…All our research!" Dr. Fennel cried out, seeing her work destroyed.

"Ughh….my head." Cheren muttered finally coming back.

Bianca couldn't help but hug him and her Munna.

"Bianca, now's not the time for hugging, we need to go get the firemen or this fire's gonna burn everything!"

"I'll have Oshawott do what we can, go!" Ash said. He watched others leave.

"Oshawott, use water gun on that fire!" He ordered.

"Got it dude!" Oshawott cheered as he blasted a bit of the fire down.

Soon the fire department came, and they left before the police could come, mostly due to Iris's request. No one felt like eating lunch, so sadly everyone would have to wait before tasting Cilan's cooking.

The night time came back the pokemon center Bianca was giving hugs to everyone.

"Oh thank you, you guys are the best!" She gushed.

"Alright Bianca, your welcome." Iris said with a smile as Bianca squeezed tighter.

"You guys weren't kidding about those Plasma people. They're monsters." Cheren stated while looking at his Snivy.

" Today just cemented our righteous path of stopped their band of unjust people. The ice on the horrible cake of a terrible realty." Cilan thought out loud.

"Thank Goodness Dr. Fennel is with Professor Juniper. Who knew they were such good friends." Cilan said.

"I don't think friends meet with passionate kisses on the mouth." Iris deadpanned. "Then again she kid do the same for one of the guy scientists, so maybe that's what she does?" Iris thought to herself.

Ash, Pikachu, and Purrloin hadn't said anything all night. Even when Bianca gave them one of her super hugs.

Bianca had moved from Iris to Cheren. Something about being her knight in shinning armor,and his protests of not doing much. He wanted to fight Cilan, but was feeling too tried, as was everyone else.

Iris then patted both pokemon's head, and held on to Ash's hand tightly.

"Hey….I know what we saw, was horrible. But weren't going to let that happen again. I'll make sure of it." Iris promised. The boy gave a weak smile. Purrloin however was dragged outside their room by Pikachu.

"We just need to talk..you two love birds can kiss if you want." Pikachu said making both trainers scowl at him, however as he left the room. Bianca had everyone in group hug.

Pikachu looked at Purrloin.

"Look Im just gonna assume your a team traveler…and that that was the future right?" He asked.

She simply nodded her head.

"So…were you, and me…close?" Pikachu asked. He watched the cat nod her head again.

"Very, very close." She whispered.

"Well, Im not trying to hurt your feelings here. Your a great fighter, and your cute, but I don't think..I can be the guy you knew. I mean….why do you like me in the first place?" Pikachu muttered feel very unsure about this pokemon.

"Because, you cared for me when many would have just let me die. Your strong, loyal, brave, and….you were…no are one of the most wonderful pokemon that I had ever met. That is why I like you sweetie, and I shall not fail our trainer, nor shall I ask you to chose between the two of us. I owe that man everything." Purrloin said.

Pikachu looked flattered. "Oh thank you, and that's good….but since you know about me, or future me, Im gonna need to know more about you, and a bit of time if you want us to…ya know." Pikachu mumbled while playing with his tail.

"Be lovers?" Purrloin asked.

"Yes, that!" Pikachu muttered.

"Alright, we'll start slowly, and could you maybe give me a belly rub?" Purrloin asked as she laid on the ground cutely.

Pikachu just rubbed her stomach making the cat pokemon purr.

"So..how much of those Plasma guys do you know?" Pikachu asked.

"We can talk about that tomorrow, on the road. More rubbing please." Purrloin said.

"Fine bossy." Pikachu muttered.

"That's Miss Bossy to you." Purrloin joked.

"Yes dear." Pikachu said in a playful manner.

"So…who the love bird now Pikachu?" Ash teased. Pikachu turned to hear the door open, and found not only his trainer smirking at him, but Iris and Bianca gushing with Oshawott and Pidove making kissing noise. Cilan and Cheren just gave him curious to say, it awkward for both pokemon.

"So when's the wedding buddy?" Ash kept on teasing.

"….Shut up!" Pikachu blurted out.

End of chapter.


	15. Chapter 7

Just letting everyone know that his is a filler chapter. Nothing important happens. It's also a bit of a take that on the Ash has to dress in drag episodes. Now it's the girl's turn for some humiliation. Am I evil for writing this? Maybe…I still love Iris, and Banca, i just show my love in odd ways sometimes. Also if anyone wants to call me a prev, well they are right, but I didn't actually show anything so ha! Anyway this is your last chance to wait till chapter 8. I have warned you, so i don't want anyone coming after me!

Chapter 7: Daycare issues

Pikachu, Oshawott, Pignite, Pidove, Cheren's Snivy and Axew were all sitting a circle with Pansage in the middle with a pencil and flash cards. The gym trainer's pokemon was going to teach them how to read, and write human language. Pikachu, Bianca's Pignite, Cheren's Snivy, and Oshawott had learned human reading thanks to their professors, however writing while a useful skill they lacked. Since to Pikachu's annoyance the translator beam couldn't let him ask a Nurse Joy for an apple…that is unless she treated a Mew or something, so Pansage took it upon himself to teach. Purrlion was in charge of training Tepig, Reggiarolla, the male Pidove, Munna and sadly for her, Lilpup. Pikachu and Axew's trainers were training the two scrubs. Cheren had demanded it actually since they left the city. Bianca just went with the flow. Pikachu was trying to focus however what he was hearing from his trainer and his friends wasn't helping where his mind was currently: The gutter.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bianca cried.

"I think my legs are going numb." Cheren complained.

"Now now you two, just breathe, and do what Ash and I are doing." Iris instructed.

"See just like this." Ash encouraged.

"Wow Ash, you're doing pretty good, I didn't think you'd last this long." Iris playfully complemented.

"What can I say I've had plenty of experience." The aura user laughed.

Pikachu just pushed the suggestive thoughts his mind was making out of that context away, so he could focus on his work. Pansage however was trying to calm Oshawott down as he was having a fit, claiming that "Reading and writing is for nerds!"

"Just keep pushing back and forth. That's it, just relax and AHHH!" The kanto trainer yelled. Pikachu heard a slight whoosh sound, and a crack with tiny bits of fire

"Ash, watch where you fire!" Iris snapped.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just still getting used to this." Ash muttered sheepishly.

"Alright..just a few more and your done." Iris stated to the rookie trainers.

"I can..I can't do this anymore. Bluuggh." Bianca cried out with a thud

"Don't give up before you finish-AHHH." Cheren mumbled as the same thud came down.

Pikachu turned to his head to find his friend and the dragon girl doing push ups while gazing at the small smoking hole behind a collapsed pair of Bianca and Cheren on the ground. Pikachu shook his head in relief and returned to Pansage's lesson.

"Okay guys, you got ten push ups." Ash said proudly as he lifted the two up.

"Yay." Both cheered weakly.

"Now we can start your tree climbing training." Iris stated cheerfully. That news made both of the tried rookies drop back down not the ground.

"Hey come on, you two said you wanted to train." Ash said sternly.

"Yeah, but you didn't say anything about it being so hard." Bianca complained.

"I wanted to train my pokemon to fight Cilan." Cheren mumbled.

"Come on you two, nothing in life worth doing is easy, and Cheren, if you don't work hard, your Snivy might not respect you later on as he gets stronger." Iris sadly pointed out, reminding herself of her other pokemon. The one who hadn't spoken to her in years.

"What Snivy won't listen to me?" Cheren asked this being news to him.

"Take it from me man, it can happen!" Ash warned the boy, thinking of his old friend Charizard, Dawn's Mamalswine, and Wes's Skakmory. Even without the shadow form, that thing was viscous. The look on Ash and Iris's sour faces when thinking about this topic worried both new Unova trainers.

"And I think we will stop here for now. Rest easy for tomorrow, we shall begin anew." Pansage dismissed while the rest of the pokemon went back to their trainers. Purrloin looked at Pansage and smiled.

"It must be hard to be a teacher." Purrloin commented.

"Well Miss Purrloin some of the students can be difficult. " Pansage muttered while eyeing Oshawott horsing around with Tepig, Pignite, Ash's Pidove and Pikachu.

"However teaching is its own reward," The green monkey said while eyeing Axew showing Iris a flash card that said 'I luv u' in scratchy printing. Iris didn't care about the misspellings and bad form. She just picked up her dragon and hugged him.

Everyone then heard Cilan who was ringing a small bell.

"Lunch is finally ready everyone, please make your way to the table." Cilan announced, and soon everyone came to a make shift table a few feet away from where they were training with a large spread of food. The humans took their seats, while the Pokemon went to the bowls. Pansage and Cilan took bow as their friends were about to dig in.

"Wow Cilan, thanks…this smells great." Ash praised.

"And its looks super yummy." Iris added.

"I almost feel bad about eating it." Chreren muttered as he was about to dig in.

"Thanks Cilan!" Bianca said unable to wait and started to eat. Her pokemon had followed her example. So did everyone else as they took their first bite. Ash and Pikachu had the same thought as they eat.

"It's better than Brock's cooking!" The declared. The two then looked at each other.

"He can never know!" They both thought to each other, while thinking of their long time friend, and mentor.

"Yum…it's just like at the gym. It's great Cilan." Iris complemented.

"Yeah it's amazing." Ash said as he took another bite.

"Thank you!" The pokemon cried out…well the ones that didn't have food in their mouths.

Cilan face beamed with pride and satisfaction along with Pansage. Purrloin gave thanks by rubbing her head on his leg, which made the gym leader jump, and nearly kick her. The cat pokemon the ran to Ash.

"Hey!" He Iris and Pikachu yelled.

"Cilan, that's going a bit overboard don't you think?" Cheren asked.

"Sorry everyone….old fear tends to get the best out of me." Cilan muttered slightly ashamed of himself as Pansage patted him on the back.

"Why are you so freaked out by Purrloin?" Ash asked annoyed.

Cilan sighed as he sat back down on.

"When I was younger….I had been attacked by a group of Purrloins. I has scratch marks on my whole body, and Dr. Fennel had to help treat my wounds for days." Cilan explained.

"Ouch." Cheren, Iris, Axew, Ash, and Pikachu muttered. While Bianca fought the urge to give her friend a hug.

"Sadly that day has face given me a brunt taste in my mouth, and has soured any attempts to bond with the feline pokemon. " The gym leader went on.

Purrloin looked over at Bianca's Lilpup who was wagging his head while looking at the cat. Munna could read Purrloin's thoughts.

"The pup has no ill will to you. Munna assured the cat.

Purrloin looked down then whispered something into Ash's ears.

"Um Purrloin says that she doesn't blame you for feeling that way, and that she wants to be your friend, and help you get over your fear." Ash translated. Cilan raised an eye brow slightly.

Purrloin then jumped down to the ground looked at Lilpup.

"Hello…Little guy…um..you're a good boy." Purrloin complemented.

The Lilpup then barked happily and licked Purrloin's face. Bianca cooed and gushed while Iris, Axew, Pignite, Ash and Pansage clapped.

"Uggh…Uhgg..Oh Arceus it's getting in my fur…"Purrloin thought as she was being licked. After a few more she pushed him away, and ran back to Ash as she pawed for her poke ball franticly. He sheepishly returned her. Oshawott and the lady Pidove laughed while Munna, and Pignite comforted the sad and confused dog as Bianca picked him

"Well at least she tried." Tepig said as Snivy nodded.

After a few hours of walking, well walking for Cilan, Cheren and Bianca. As Iris and Ash swung on the vines of the nearby trees while having a blast. They found a small clearing with rocks that could serve has a battlefield and so Ash and Cheren were facing each other. Cilan looked as judge. Purrloin and Snivy locked on to each other ready for battle.

"Ash, didn't I tell you already that dark types are weak against grass types. Your gonna have the same issues like last time." Iris shouted. Bianca who was sitting next to the dragon girl looked kind of bored.

Ash thought about this and felt kind of bad thinking about putting in Tepig instead.

"Iris, what are you talking about? Dark type pokemon aren't weak to grass type." Chreren argued.

"Huh?!" both both veteran trainers asked as Cheren pulled out his pokedex.

He showed the two the type match ups to show that grass and dark didn't affect each other one way or the other.

"But…But….Huh?!" Iris babbled.

"HA!" Ash laughed.

"Guess that means you don't know everything! Now who's the little kid Iris?" Ash playfully teased.

"You didn't know ether mister!" The dragon girl snapped.

"How do you two not know the type match ups?" Cheren question and he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I was never a really big reader..and I forget to check up on it. I mean I know most of them…just not all of them." Ash admitted sheepishly, while losing a bit of respect from Cheren.

"And you Iris?" Cheren asked. As Cilan took notice.

"Well…Well..I never got one of those pokedex." Iris muttered.

"That's rather odd, all new trainers normally get them." Cilan thought out loud.

"Well I didn't, it's not like I need it anyway." Iris boasted.

"Well whatever you say Iris. Alright Ash this fight will decide who gets to fight Cilan." The rookie cried out boldly. As Snivy got ready

"Bring it on!" Ash yelled as Purrloin licked her paws.

"Go!" Cilan ordered as the two pokemon went to battle.

Bianca huffed and gave a loud sigh.

"I'm bored." Bianca complained.

"Well we could train." Iris offered, however that idea was shot down by the shaking of Bianca's head.

"No, no, no. I want do something fun. Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" The blond asked having Iris think. Cilan couldn't help but overhear the two as he wanted to get away from Purrloin.

"Well…there is a Pokemon daycare and normal daycare. You two could look at the younger pokemon." Cilan started to say.

"Wait, wait, wait…does this other daycare have a playground?" Bianca asked, her eyes starting to sparkle while Iris gave a slightly weirded out look at the girl.

"Well I would assume so, It's only a few miles north from here if I remember.

"GET BACK TO THE MATCH CILAN!" Both male trainers yelled at the gym leader.

"Ah...sorry." He cried out while going back to looking at the battle.

"Bianca, why do you want to go to some playground at a daycare? Not even Ash is that childish." Iris questioned.

"Well it beats sitting here, and I've never been to a playground before, and that pokemon daycare might have cute baby pokemon. Come with me please?" Bianca gushed as she tried to get Iris to tag along.

"She's never been to a playground before, how sad. Well it might be good for Axew...and the baby pokemon will look so cute." Iris thought to herself while keeping a stoic face.

"Well I guess since you've never been to a playground before I guess I could come with, and I do wanna see the cute baby pokemon. So let's go." Iris caved it, as Bianca gave her a big hug.

"Oh thank you Iris, thank you, thank you!" The ten year old cried out, as Iris picked up Axew, Bianca, however left her pokemon.

"Ash, I'm taking Bianca to the daycares near here." Iris yelled out to Ash.

"Okay have fun! CRAP DODGE PURRLOIN!" Ash said while taking himself out of the battle.

"HA GOT YA! SNIVY VINE WHIP!" Cheren ordered seeing an opening.

Iris, Axew, and Bianca couldn't see it, but the purple cat was now being spun around in the air like she was at a ride at the fair. Pikachu kept cheering her on.

"Bite the Vine whips!" Ash said in a panic.

"Wait what?!" Cheren yelled.

The cat pokemon swung her body around and bit into Cheren's Snivy's vine whip binding her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The grass type screamed in pain, while running in circles, trying to get Purrloin off. Oshawott was having a blast as he laughed his head off.

As the two girls ran the route they found two old school looking buildings near each other. Bianca was turning her head back and forth not sure where to go first. Iris and Axew read the signs and went to the right, which was the Pokemon daycare. Bianca followed with a slight bounce in her step. Iris spotted an old , and ugly looking pale skinned man. Something Iris was….nervous about. His buggy eyes were staring at the ground. In his saggy worn out cloths, he was using a broom to clean the dirt off the porch.

"Um, excuse me sir, are you open?" Iris asked.

The man looked up and at the two children. He gave them a friendly smile and and a chuckle.

"Sorry little lady, we're closed for the day." He said sadly.

"Oh really?" Iris said disappointed.

"Yep, you could come later tomorrow." He offered.

"Well…thank you." Iris said. Axew sighed in disappointment.

"Oh..that's a shame. Well, at least we can go to the playground." Bianca said thinking of the bright side.

The two girls had walked away. The old man kept dusting as the door opened showing Jessie, James, and Meowth carrying a bag. The old man noticed a dressed and equally as ugly old woman bound and gagged to a chair.

"I got them to go away, please don't hurt my wife!" The man begged.

"We'll see. Jessie said in a slightly mocking tone.

"James, did you find anything else?" She barked.

"No, we got all the pokemon they had." James said while checking eh bag full of stolen poke balls.

"And some good grub!" Meowth added. Very happy about the food.

The poisonous leader of the dastardly trio gave an approving smile.

"Alright, lets go boys. Nighty night Mr. crazy eyes!" Jessie said while she knocked him out cold.

Iris and Axew looked to find quite a lot of young children and even pokemon playing at this daycare. They had quite place to play in, A large sandbox, two sets of swings, a large set of monkey bars, that Iris would have enjoyed doing some tricks on. Axew wanted to ride the twisting slide. Bianca had stars in her eyes.

"So Bianca is it everything you hoped for?" The teen asked her younger friend, having a feeling that Bianca would have been happy with something simple.

"Are you kidding? This looks so so cool! What do we do first?" The blond asked.

"Lets just look at it more, and think of what to do when it comes you." Iris offered.

Axew popped in and out of Iris's hair as they walked into the sand box. Bianca was looking around. "I wanna try the monkey bars. She declared before tripping on small sand hole, and her face fell on top of a large sand castle. Iris quickly helped her up. As the blond was spitting sand out of her mouth a little girl with a pidove gave the two girls an angry glare.

"Hey stupid, you ruined my sand castle!" The girl yelled. Her Pidove chirped with her.

"Oh, Im sorry. My friend just tripped, we didn't mean to ruin it." Iris apologized, now feeling bad.

"Like I care stupid heads! Pidove get them!" The little girl yelled.

the bird pokemon flapped it's wings ready to attack them.

"Wait, no we can built you a new one." Bianca said trying not to pick a fight, as she was ducking the pecks coming from the flying type

"Axew use Leer." Iris commanded. The dragon jumped out Iris's hair gave an intimating look at the tiny bird, who quickly flew back the the little girl. However Axew's leer not only frightened the bird pokemon, but the little girl as well. The two trainers could hear a small hissing sound as the girl started to cry.

"Oh, oh, oh no. Please don't cry!" Iris cried now really feeling bad.

"M-M-MARCY!" The girl cried out sobbing. In front of Iris, Axew, and Bianca and the little girl was tall, brown haired woman. Her clothes were wrapped around an apron. She was with and Auido. "What's the matter sweet heart?" The daycare worker asked in a sweet and soft tone.

Those..those big kids were picking on me and Pidove… and, made me wet." The girl cried. The two trainers and the dragon, who hid in his mother's hair for protection knew they were in trouble.

"Shame on you two! Thinking you can just come her and pick on someone smaller and younger then you. Tell me do you feel big, beating a little girl who isn't even potty trained yet?!" The woman scolded.

"We didn't mean too." Bianca mumbled.

"Hey, we didn't do anything. she's the one who wanted to pick a fight over something petty." Iris protested.

The woman rolled her eyes at the two.

"Audio, please go take care of the little one."The daycare worked requested.

I'll handle these brats." she said glaring at Iris, Axew, and Bianca.

As the healing pokemon picked up the crying little girl and bird pokemon. The older woman grabbed both the girl's wrists with one hand. She slowly dragged the two inside as both Iris and Bianca had were struggling to get away from this woman. They tried to use their free hands to break the hold the woman had on them. Only to have even those were bound by her free hand. The daycare worker finally got them inside, and shut the door. Another daycare worker looked at her co-worker, along with Aduio. She had short brown hair, and much meeker expression on her face.

"I caught these two picking on one of our little ones, mind checking on them outside for me?" She requested.

"Hey, don't listen to her, she's crazy! Help us!" Iris protested.

The other worker had ignored iris and went out the door.

The pink Pokemon looked to the daycare worker.

"Did you change the girl's diaper?" He asked. The pokemon gave her a small nod.

"Good, you can handle blonde then. I'll handle the Axew girl." She said with a smile as she let go of Bianca, only to have the young trainer be taken away by the pokemon. Iris was about to try and get away, only to have both of her wrists to be clamped down on again, bound to this intimating woman.

"Let us go!"" Iris demanded, masking her worry.

"Well your not in any any shape to be making demands little girl." She said in matter of fact tone." While using her free hand to rummage through Iris's slightly Rapunzel like hair, which made the dragon master in training squirm and shirk.

"Now time to take away that pesky Axew of yours." The daycare worker muttered, making Iris's eyes go wide, as the woman grabbed the tiny tusked dragon. "Gotcha." The said with amusement.

"MAMA!" Axew cried out. having being caught.

"Wait, no! Don't hurt Axew!" Iris cried out. Fearing the worst. You can punish all you want, but please don't hurt Axew!" Iris begging for her pokemon. The daycare woman gave her a baffled look.

"Why would I hurt this cute little guy?" Marcy cooed,as the pokemon was put into small playpen, surrounded by stuffed plush toys, that had an effect on the pokemon. He quickly fell asleep.

"Im going to punish you, but the pokemon will be fine. I'll treat him like a treat me little ones." The woman promised.

Iris frowned. She didn't want any harm to come to Axew, but didn't want to be punished for something she didn't girl had plenty of that in her life. The woman sat down on a chair, pulling Iris down on her knee. On hand keeping her in place. Th The dragon girl was pretty familiar with this, but still out of fear she tried to kick and squirm. Force of habit sadly.

"Oh no you don't, your going pay. Not just for one of my little ones, but…for defying Lord N." She thought while removing her unknowing foe's pants. Yes this one was a Team Plasma Supporter.

"Even if Im unable to liberate pokemon on the front lines. The very least I can do is make sure the children do not do the mistakes their parents have done…and in this case punish the guilty!" The hidden supporter of Team Plasma thought to herself as she lifted on hand up in the air.

Iris yelped and cried out in pain as the woman's hand gave a firm, and harsh smack over her unprotected backside. She did everything she could to have her hand cover her, only to be moved aside as the hazing continued . Feelings of pain, humiliation, shame, helplessness, anger, and sorrow overtook her. She felt like a six year old again, but Iris reminded herself that she wasn't the same little girl. She would not break, she would not show her tears. She grit her teeth and barred it. Sadly as each slap harshly came down on her tanning behind, the pain grew more, and Iris's willpower was starting to starting to give. Minutes passed as tears dropped slowly until one more hit sent her sobbing with a crying scream. The pain was getting to be too much, for her body forced Iris to submit. Iris kept crying, her body unable to move. She was wrong, nothing had changed for her. The dragon girl could even hear the insults yelled at her playing in her head, like a record.

The woman stopped as the sobbing girl slowly looked up, she had opened her mouth to cry out once more. Iris in her pain state nearly freaked seeing another woman's face that she feared above all in place to of the daycare worker. Iris was about to yell something, However the daycare worker had shoved something in her mouth. A pink pacifier, and it seemed to have made Iris very sleepy to the point where she passed out. The daycare worker had lifted the girl up, and carried her away.

"Now that the hard part is over, it's time for the fun part. Who knows, bringing you to Lord N might get me full membership." The Team Plasma lover said to herself in a happy tone.

Bianca was laid down onto a small bed. The pokemon started to undress her and dress her again in something the girl was very familiar with.

"Nanny, please.. Im a big girl. Please let me..I can do it." She mumbled. Before the pokemon had done something to lure the girl into sleep.

Cheren looked at his fainted pokemon. Frustrated, and annoyed with his mistakes. He returned his fainted pokemon and looked at his older rival. Ash came to him with a smile.

"Hey, nice battling Cheren. You almost had me." He praised.

"Still I lost. Im still not strong, just like my pokemon. " He muttered annoyed.

Ash put a hand on the young trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah, you did, but what did you learn?" He asked.

"What did I learn?" Cheren asked.

"Think about it, while doing ten more push ups." Ash ordered.

"Oh come on!" Cheren companied.

"Hey, in Orre I had to one hundred push ups! You wanna do that?" Ash offered. The boy with glasses wise chose the easy path, as Cilan spoke up.

"So Ash, are you ready for your rematch with me?" Cilan asked.

"You bet Cilan!" The Kanto boy shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Cilan had Pansage come out, and Ash's Tepig did the same.

Pikachu pulled out a flag to play referee. He waved it, and Cheren watched as the two went to battle.

Iris slowly woke from her sleep, to be greeted by her friend Bianca's smiling face, and a sore stinging from her backside. She went to use her hands to rub it only, to feel her hands tightly covered in something sound, and hearing a slight crinkling sound. It soon dawned on Iris that Bianca and was not wearing her normal clothes. Gone were her hat, top, and long skirt. They were replaced with a pink baby bonnet, covering her head a childish looking pink t-shirt with two baby mudkips on it, two matching pink fingerless mittens, and what was covering her waist was what made iris's eyes go wide. A puffy white baby diaper.

Iris then examined her hands to find that she also wore the fingerless mittens, only they were purple. She looked down, feeling something very soft hugging her waist, and much to Iris's horror, she was wearing the same babyish outfit as Bianca, diaper including.

"WHAT THE WHAT?! WHY ARE WE DRESSED LIKE THIS?! WHY ARE WE IN A CAGE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Iris yelled, having done what any normal person would have done. Freaked out.

"Yeah this is what the daycare lady meant when she was going to punish us." Bianca stated sadly.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Iris screamed as she tried to bang on the bars.

"Well now, Im glad to see someone's finally up!" The two girls heard a familiar voice. They looked at the daycare worker who was punishing them. Only she had another woman gawking at them like they were pokemon at a store to be given away.

"Aw..your right, they look so cute!" The other worker cooed.

"I know, aren't they just darling." The Plasma supporter hidden in plain sight said with a wicked smile.

"YOU!" Iris hissed.

"Me?" The daycare worker asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Let us go right now! You have no right to keep us here!" Iris demanded.

The woman gave a small laugh.

"Oh how cute, the girl has a pokemon and thinks she's an adult. No sorry, your going to serve your punishment for scaring that little girl. Also we do have the right. Outside our front door we have a sign that says. Any children that are not accompanied by an adult, or someone eighteen or older, are under the care and management of this daycare. Until they are picked up by their parents or a legal guardian." Their captor stated.

"Im guessing you went around the back." The woman said looking at now very worried looks on her captives faces.

"Please let us go, we're really sorry. We won't ever do it again. And we won't tell anyone if you let us go." Bianca begged using Lilpup eyes.

"Aw…sorry love, can't do it." The second one said, the ten year old looking down.

"Now then we better get these babies a drink." Marcy said.

"Oh I agree. "The second said as she got out two baby bottles of milk.

"Wait what?!" The two girls asked before they were lifted from their unlocked pen. They were held up, and before ether could say anything of protests. Iris and Bianca had the bottles of milk shoved in their mouths.

"That's it baby, drink up." The Plasma grunt to be who had Iris ordered in a mocking tone. Having forced to drink this Iris could do nothing, but gave a scowl.

"Yes, that's a good girl." The second worker gushed as Bianca drank without a fuss.

After they had finished drinking, the girls were put back. Iris had wiped the left over milk. from her mouth with her hand.

"Glad your enjoying this, now what have you done Axew, and our things! is Axew safe" Iris asked, more worried for her Pokemon and her charm.

"Why of course he is. Your pokemon is playing outside…and if you two are good little brats, you'll get to see him again." The first said acting shocked that anyone would think she would dare hurt a pokemon. Iris gave a sigh of relief. She thanked the twin dragons that this mad woman hadn't harmed her child.

"As for your clothes, we have them in a cubby. Once your picked up, you may change into them." The second one said as he two frowned.

"Till then….here's something in case you get bored. Play wit them." The woman ordered while dropping down some baby blocks, dolls, a rattle, and a toy car. Iris looked at the toys and the women with scorn.

"Anyway..I'll check up on you in a little bit." The woman said while leaving.

'Bye bye, baby girls." The second worker said gushing making Iris and Bianca blush.

"So…two more bottles with that stuff in it, and they'll be?" The second woman whispered to the first one.

"Our little brainwashed human pawns. You can keep the blonde, since you've wanted a kid, but I'll hang on to the dragon girl in case she doesn't please Lord N as a gift." The first one whispered back.

" Um….well I don't like this." The second one mumbled.

"What?" The first asked.

"This seems wrong." The second one spoke up, as she was fidgeting with her dress.

"Look if we bring Lord N, the brats that beat him, he'll be sure to give us a reward!" The first said sure of herself.

"Still the plan will be ruined if they have their parents pick them up." The second one warned.

"Oh please, Im sure their parents were glad to be rid of them. Once they turn ten, they feel like their pokemon capturing spawn aren't their problem anymore. To hell with the damage they do to themselves or others. Once the little ones are picked up, those two belong to Team Plasma" The first stated.

"Well what about the boy with he Pikachu? He might be around!" The second warned

"Well then double the reward, I have something ready for him." The first one stated with a gleam in her eye.

"I still don't like this. I wanted to work here as a Team Plasma member to help, children and pokemon, not harm them." The second growled.

"Well don't think of those two as children…then of them as, small prisoners. We've been given a sworn duty to bring them to justice. Do you want to fail Lord N and pokemon everywhere?" The first asked playing her co-worker like a fiddle.

"No ma'am!" The second said giving a salute.

"Good." The first said satisfied.

Iris wanted to scream, cry, and attack something. Today was the worst. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but all she did was just lay on the floor. Iris didn't feel so good, her head was started to hurt. The dragon girl closed her eyes and tried to use her mittened hands to rub her temples. She always felt bad after eating non natural food. Something must have been in that milk. Bianca however felt a bit dazed, but fine as she was looking over at the toys their captors had ordered them to play with. The blond then looked at her friend.

"Iris, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Oh course not! This is humiliating! How can you be so calm?! Look at what your wearing!" Iris yelled making Bianca jump.

"Well I guess I'm just used it. They are comfy." Bianca said as she shrugged while she started to play with the toy care.

"Huh?" Iris asked bluntly.

Bianca putting the car on the ground making it roll.

"Well Nanny, said I was…um…" Bianca mumbled blushing.

Iris then held the girl's hand giving her and understand look.

"You can tell me later." Iris said, seeing Bianca smile.

"Okay….so lets play for a bit" The blond asked showing Iris the toys.

Iris gave small frown.

"I don't know Bianca, isn't this a little childish..or babyish?" Iris questioned, while looking at the rattle with distain.

"Well we don't any anything better to do. Watch it'll be fun." The girl assured her friend, as she started to stack blocks together.

Iris rolled her eyes, and let out a small sigh. They didn't have anything better to do, so she played along with her friend in her game. They made small towers only to use the pokemon dolls to smash them, and start over again. That had done this for twenty minutes.

"Okay…I admit this is kinda fun, and they are comfortable…and soft. Not that I'd ever do this again. In fact, after today Im never speaking of this ever!" Iris thought to herself.

Cilan and Pansage looked at the defeated and beaten Ash and Tepig.

"Im sorry you two. You were close, but no badge." Cilan stated. The fire pig pokemon felt bad for failing his trainer in battle. Ash gave him an assuring smiled at him and patted his head.

"Sorry about that chap, you had the advantage, but wisdom overlaps young this this case." Pansage said to Tepig.

"Oh come on, you couldn't even beat him after beating me?!" Cheren said annoyed as his Snivy was holding down his legs. Ash turned his head to the boy, and scowled at him.

"Focus more your sit ups then complaining! it's been a half hour and you only got three done tops, and Pikachu's been counting. You still got sixteen more to go!" The Kanto native told the rookie trainer.

"But…It's…so…hard!" Cheren complained trying to do his fourth sit up.

"Oh please, I had to do fifty, with a rock tied behind my back in Orre!" Ash barked. Pikachu then gave him a terrified look. "Just do your best, your doing fine." Ash quickly added to the boy

The boy returned the fire pokemon to let him rest. Pikachu and noticed Purrloin, and Oshawott with Pignite, Munna, and Lilpup were playing around.

"Hey Cilan, do you know where Iris, and Bianca are?" He asked having been too caught up in the battle to remember.

"Oh, right they said something about going to the daycares near by" Cilan remembered.

"Oh..well they've been gone for a while. Maybe we should find them as make sure they're okay." Ash offered.

"I doubt they could get into any trouble, but we'll just check on them." Cilan thought out loud.

"Cheren, we will be right back, you keep going with your training. Cilan told the young boy.

"Ok," Cheren mumbled as his Snivy yelled out words of encouragement as the two older trainers left to find the girls. Pikachu, Purrlion, and Pansage

Ash, Cilan, and their pokemon had checked out the pokemon daycare, much to their alarm they found the place had been robbed. Thankfully no one was seriously harmed. The two were told to check the other daycare. The two noticed that many children were being taken out the building by their parents. As they watched the crowd of people and pokemon, big and small, and went inside.

They found the second daycare worker. She gave a quick and worried glade.

"It's that boy….and the one with the dragon girl, and they are friend's with Cilan the gym leader! Oh no…Abort mission, abort mission! Oh wow Cilan's kinda cute up close." The short haired woman muttered to herself in her own thoughts.

"Miss are you alright?" Cilan asked the sweating and nervous Plasma fan.

"Oh Im fine, how can I help you?" She asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen two young girls around have you?" Cilan asked.

"We've had many kids here. Can you be more specific?" The woman asked hoping to buy time.

"A girl with purple hair, Dragon Village clothing and an Axew. Also a younger blond girl in orange and green. Their names are Iris and Bianca does that ring any bells?" Cilan asked thinking that maybe if they weren't here, then maybe they had walked back to the camp.

"Yes…in fact we have had them in our care." She said seeing Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, and Purrlion smile.

"Im guessing your their legal guardian?" She asked.

Cilan gave her a smile. "Well I am looking over them on their pokemon journeys so I am." Cilan admitted.

"I'll need to see your ID, and you to sign this release sheet." The woman said while handing Cilan a clip board.

Cilan showed the woman his id while signing the sheet. The second daycare worker frowned and put the sheet away.

"Follow me please." She requested as she got up and lead them further into the empty daycare.

Axew had watched Iris and Bianca drink their second bottle. Both weren't feeling very well. Iris felt like her thoughts were cloudily. The two girls had felt a painful build up in their blathers.

" One more bottle ought to do it." The team plasma member thought to herself.

Iris?! Bianca?!" They all heard the young kanto trainer yelled out. The daycare woman slowly turned around to find the both confused Cilan, and Ash with he other plasma supporter slowly turning away. Both girls looked at their two male friends and turned deep crimson while trying to cover up. Both feeling shame and fear.

"Okay….he showed now I just have to get him alone, and it's good night Pikachu boy.." She thought to herself.

"Ah I see your here to pick up the two girls." She aid nervously.

"Ma'am…. Are they?" Cilan started to ask.

"In diapers?" Ash finished asking for the two of them, covering his face slightly with his hat, Feeling his body increased as he looked at Iris. However rage was starting to build up.

"Well, yes they are. They are being punished, Isn't that my naughty little babies?" She cooed, as the two slowly nodded their heads with a tiny tears starting to form. That had set Ash's rage meter in high volcano mode. No one made his friends cry.

"Iris, Bianca, Axew, cover your ears." Ash ordered. Oddly all three did as he said. The trainer then turned to the older woman.

"Are their any other kids around?" He asked not wanting anyone innocent to hear what he was about to say.

"No." The daycare worker admitted as Ash took a breath.

"Okay..WHAT THE HELL?! JUST WHAT THE F#$KING HELL?! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY FRIENDS LIKE THIS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IN HUMILIATING THEM LIKE THIS!? HOW DARE YOU MAKE THEM CRY! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THEM LOCKED UP LIKE CROOKS! DON'T

BOTHER TELLING ME YOUR REASONS CAUSE THEY AREN'T EVEN CLOSE TO REASONABLE! YOU MISERABLE MILTANKS! YOU HAGS! YOU BITCHES! I OUGHT TO HAVE MY PIKACHU ZAP A THUNDER BOLT IN YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Ash ranted looking like a rabid Houndoom barking at something that was attacking it's mate and pups. Iris thought it might have been her headache playing tricks on her eyes, but when she made a quick gaze at her friend he even had a growing black aura.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little-" The plasma grunt wannabe hissed.

"I must agree with my friend." Cilan interrupted her." Forcing them into diapers and a playpen seems rather cruel even for a punishment. I could understand you doing this they had problems using the bathroom, however, it looks to me like an abuse of power,and kidnapping." Cilan added, cutting down the two woman a peg.

The second woman bent her head down ashamed.

"Well we didn't kidnap them, we were only doing are jobs, now that your here sir, we may give them back to you." The first said while gaining some composer.

"Oh, and you might want to teach this one how to speak in front of adults." She jabbed at Ash as The second daycare worker. slowly undid the playpen's front bars.

"I'll be sure to give him a talking to ma'am." Cilan joked as the two went to pick up their friends.

With two squeaks coming from the girls, Cilan got a hold of Bianca, and Iris was taken by Ash who was slightly shaking. Axew had quickly jumped into her hair.

"Is he laughing at me?!" Iris thought unable to speak due to the utter humiliation of being picked up by her friend like this. One she had constantly dubbed a little kid.

Sadly the humiliation was only going to get worse as her bladder had forced Iris to actually wet her diaper. She was starting to cry,and her mind went into a daze.

"Well it seems we were right to have them them padded after all." The first one said trying to save face.

"Yes…now could you please tell me where we cow find their clothes..and some other supplies in case this were to happen again?" Cilan requested.

"Oh um yes of course…I'll just go get their clothes." The second daycare worker muttered.

"Supplies are down the hall, door to the left the first muttered.

Ash nodded as he took Iris with

"Oh I think the door is locked. I'll just go give him the little scamp." The first muttered lying. She had her chance. The second one had come back with Bianca, and Iris's clothes, and was more wiling to help Cilan dress Bianca. After seeing Bianca's humiliated face up close, the woman knew that she had made a mistake.

Ash had found the supplies and had let Iris stand or, at least help her try to stand. Purrloin and Pikachu had heard something. While Ash was busy trying to pick up the supplies, mainly the wipes and small pack of diapers in both girl's size. They saw the first caretaker with two needle, and she looked really to jab both Iris and Ash.

"Hail Plasma! she screamed. as she was about to attack.

"What?!" Ash cried out, Pikachu, and Purrloin reacted with blasting from thunder bolt, and a shadow ball.

"Well my shift is finally finished so I should be leaving. Im very sorry for the trouble we've caused you all you." The second daycare worker apologized to Cilan and Bianca, feeling ashamed in the part she played in this.

They had all heard a small explosion,and Cilan ran to find his friends. The daycare worker had ran as far away as she could. Cilan found Ash, Iris, their pokemon, and the attacker on the floor, knocked out and covered in smoke.

"She was working for Team Plasma!" Ash realized.

"I'll go call the police. You go and take care of iris's issue." Cilan said in a polite way, while handing Ash some of the supplies. The kanto boy nodded, however the gym leader didn't expect him to run off into the woods.

Later after answering some questions from the police Cilan, and Bianca had returned to the campsite with Cheren and the rest of the pokemon. Cilan had taken most of the supplies just in case. Bianca had told her friend what had happened. He didn't stop laughing until Cilan had threatened that we would never be able to try for his badge ever again.

Ash Iris and their pokemon were a bit further in the woods. He had her clothes, but oddly her underwear was missing. Bianca had found out about this too, and much to Cheren's snickering delight, the girls would be stuck sharing the pack of diapers till they bought new underwear. Bianca had found out her bag had been raided.

"Iris is not gonna like this." Ash muttered as he had laid Iris down on a log, and got started to change her. Pikachu, and Purrloin had taken Axew away to give them their privacy

Iris finally snapped out her daze, as Ash was nearly done putting on the clean diaper when Iris kicked Ash in the face, forcing him to the ground. The dragon girl looked up to see not her friend, but in his place dozens of laughing and snickering people. She jumped on top of him, holding him down. Giving the confused boy and dark glare.

"Go on, laugh it up! Laugh at me, call me names! Make fun of me! Get whatever you want out of your system! I don't care! Just say whatever, so I know what an idiot I was for thinking you were ever my friend!" Iris cried out, her eyes full of tears.

Ash looked at the crying girl. He slowly got out her grip and sit her back down on the log,.

"Iris, I'm not going to laugh at you, call you names, or make fun of you. Im sorry this had happened to you. As your friend I won't over let it happen to you again " He said.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Really, really." Ash said wit a cheesy smile.

"Wait…you changed my….you didn't…see anything did you?" Iris asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm, it was the only way to make sure you were clean.." Ash mumbled as his face turned bright red.

Soon Iris's face, turned the same color.

"Well..thanks for that,I guess. Huh, I'd never expect a little kid to know how to do that." Iris teased.

Ash laughed.

"Well I had a friend on one of my trips…who had nighttime problems. She asked me to help her. I can't say who so don't ask." He requested.

"Oh well look at that, aren't you a helpful little kid." Iris said sweetly.

"Well I help my buds…ow." He muttered holding his black eye.

"Oh Ash, Im sorry." Iris apologized.

"It's fine." He assured her.

"No it's not, I was out of line…and I want you…to punish me for it." Iris muttered.

"What?" Ash asked as his face went blank.

Iris gave a slow sigh. "I want you to punish me, in any way you see fit. Within reason." She offered.

"Ummm….are you sure?" Ash asked still not sure if this was okay.

"Yes, otherwise I'll have bad karma." Iris said.

Ash thought about this. Well if it was to spare his crush from bad karma.

"Okay…I guess I could spank you, ten times, and you have to count." He said.

Iris gulped. "T-That sounds fair. Just…be gentle" she mumbled. He gave her an assuring smile.

Ash then patted his leg, as she got onto lap. Ash slowly pulled down her pants, showing her padded rear. He slowly raised is hand, and brought it down.

"One!" Iris cried out.

Ash started to repeat the process.

"Two!" Iris counted. She was blushing hard.

"Your doing fine Iris." Ash said trying to comfort her as he spanked her a third time.

"Thank you Three!" Iris yelped.

Ash whacked her again, however this time Iris let out a moan. "Iris?" He asked.

"Huh?!" Iris asked.

"You forgot to count, so we are starting over." He stated.

"Huh?" Iris asked,as Ash spanked her again. "Ah one!" She yelled.

"Okay..I didn't need to make her restart…but I did. Do I enjoy this?" Ash asked himself. He quickly swatted her.

"Two." Iris mumbled while letting another moan come out.

"What was that Iris?" Ash asked.

"Two! Ah Three!" She said getting another swatting.

"Okay…what's wrong with me? Normally this hurts..but..Iris thought.

"Four!"Iris cried out. "I think I…Oh yes. Ah What?! Iris thought.

"Five!" Iris cried out.

"Your doing great Iris…are you okay?" He asked.

"Normally when get spanked it hurts…but when Ash does it…I think Im enjoying it." Iris thought.

"You still want to keep going? He asked.

Iris nodded her head. For some reason that made Ash kind of happy.

He swatted her again.

"Six! Hey easy, you little kid! Seven!" Iris cried.

Ash gave a small chuckle. "Who are you calling a little kid, Iris?" He asked as eh spanked her bottom.

"You Eight! NINE!" TEN! She cried her voice mixed in pain and pleasure.

"Okay Iris, punishment is over." Ash said.

"Ohhh wow, my butt is all sore." Iris muttered.

"I…I can help." Ash said while while rubbing her butt. Iris readjusted herself so it was like Ash was holding her. The rubbing kept going on till Iris felt better,and the girl even got some berries picked and fed to her.

"Thanks….ya know, your actually a pretty good caretaker." Iris muttered actually enjoy the pampering she was given.

"Well I do what I can." Ash said while blushing.

"So..are we even?" The dragon girl asked cutely.

"Yeah….and by the way. Ash said as the two hugged.

Later at night Bianca had told them of the underwear issue.

"Well great…." Iris mumbled feeling the diaper might be stuck on her for a while, still she had someone who she could ask for help in case needed it. As soon as he stopped blushing and mumbling first.

End of filler.


	16. Chapter 8 part 1

Um Hi everyone, glad to be back, thank you all so much for the follows, and views, please review, and enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took so long. School and all that.

Chapter 8.1: The spies who Snivyed me.  
Wes, and Rui finally made it their hotel room. They put their rolling bags to the sides. Espeon Umbreon, Plusle and Minun, saw the large bed, and started to jump on it.

"Well they already found the fun." Rui commented while smiling thinking of joining them. Rui went to look at the view that being on the twentieth floor gave them.

"Oh this is amazing Wes, we are gonna have so much fun!" Rui cried out with goosebumps jumping on the bed with her pokemon.

Wes was busy helping himself to the free mini bar.

"Yep, this is great babe. No getting yelled at by the chief for property damage, no chasing after idiots, no paperwork, no dragging some drunk to court, no dealing with a crazed pokemon, We can finally just relax." Wes said as he got a few drinks, and snacks.

As the shadow Snagger had finished opening a bottle of soda, the door was kicked open, and soon the two Orre visitors were surrounded by Team Plasma grunts. They pointed their swords at the two humans, and pokemon. Rui stopped bouncing getting a bit frightened.

"Get on your hands and knees!" One grunt yelled. Rui jumped holding on to Wes, startled and nervous. Wes frowned, gave a quick gulp of his soda, and then gave a toothy grin.

"Funny, thats what Rui and I said your mother last night! Wes yelled, he watched the one grunts rage build as he charged at the two. Wes quickly removed the blade out of his hands and punched a few in the face, toppling him down on a few more. Espeon shot out a psybeam blasting a few out the window. Umbreon shot out confuse ray, making the other grunts attack each other, while their trainer finished them off, by cracking skulls, and breaking bones.

Rui dodged, and ducked the sword swings coming at her while shaking, she got off the bed quickly grabbed a lamp, and bashed it over the head of one of the grunts who was about to attack Wes. That sadly only got the grunt angry, as she tried to stab and lash at Rui even more. The red head's saving grace was her boyfriend, putting the attacker in a choke hold, knocking her out. Rui did see another attacker about to stab Wes's back.

"Plusle Mimin, Shock wave!" She ordered. The two tiny pikachu clones shot out two waves of electric energy at the remaining Plasma grunts. The hotel room floor was now littered with them, passed out, Wes had it upon himself to add insult to injury, by giving them more injuries int he form of the broken limbs or ribs.

"Why is that everywhere we go somewhere someone is trying to kill us?" Rui groaned.

"Don't know…but for now, I say we check out of here." Wes muttered.

"Good idea." Rui admitted.

The sand spiked anti hero gave his love a devilish grin. "Can I?" He asked Rui's cheeks puffed up, slightly annoyed, she knew what he was asking, and it it didn't always doing them any favors, still there were people trying to kill them.

"Only if they try to attack you. Just no getting too crazy!" She said giving him permission. He in turn gave her a kiss on the lips. She lovingly kissed him back.

"Alright, lets get you guys out of here." Wes said pulling out another pokemon, unleashing his Skarmory, who flapped around in the hotel room.

"Alright, you need to get Rui, and the twins out of here." Wes ordered. The bird nodded his head, allowing for his trainer's mate, and weaker pokemon on him.

"Thank you Skarmory." Rui said in appreciation patting his metallic head. Her pokemon did he same. The battle ready bird was hoping to rain terror upon his trainer's enemies, but he understood that the human's life and her little pokemon's well being was more important to Wes then him joining in battle.

"You guys get out of town, and I'll meet you on the road….south from here." Wes said.

Rui nodded as she was handed their bags.

"Don't get too crazy." Rui she reminded while bowing him a kiss..

"Oh course my desert flower." He assured her, blowing a kiss back, as the The bird pokemon quickly flew off from one of the broken windows.

Wes, picked up sword, with a twisted looking smile as his two pokemon looked at him. They in turn shared the same wicked look. They were about to indulge in an old habit that the trio shared when dealing with their foes, criminal or otherwise.

"Come on, boys, lets go for a walk." The bounty hunter of Orre suggested. They nodded in agreement as they left the room. Wes could have sworn the Chief of Pyrite Town was screaming at him, but shrugged it off. In the hallway they were met with a quite a few Team Plasma members. Some wanted to run, hearing the horror stories of the Orre native, and some wanted to kill him to see if it could actually be done. Well of course it could be done. He was only human, right? "Hey guys you feel like living?!" The ex Team Snaggem member asked in a taunting manner as he swung his new sword causally, while tossing a poke ball up and down.

"AHHHRRGGGHHH!" The grunts yelled as they charged at him in a spark of the fight or flight mentally.

"OH WHAT A SHAME YOUR SUICIDAL! Wes roared with a sneer as the human and two pokemon took the attack head on with his sword. while sending out a third pokemon. The grunts slowly backed away from an Ursrang that was cutting into their armor and flesh.

"Mimun, how bad do you think those have it?" Plusle asked as they flew on the metal bird.

"Well knowing Wes's track record. They have it very bad." Mimin answered as he face turned green. Unaware of how the human, dark type, psychic type, and giant bear pokemon were making quick and brutal work of the Plasma grunts and pokemon. The hotel room was littered with broken swords, armor scraps, fainted pokemon, and broken human bodies.

What was left of the grunts to run like cowards. They quickly ran into the elevator, pressing the closed button, unaware that the physic two tailed pokemon had used hypnosis to control one the grunts into pressing the open button as their foe walked toward them.

One grunt noticed and quickly kicked him out, to finally have it closed. Or she thought as a pair of claws was forcing the elevator doors to open, showing them this band of monsters in human and pokemon form.

"Room for a few more?" Wes asked in chastising way as he and his starters and bear pokemon walked into the elevator, Epsoin and Umbrion's eyes glowed adding to the grunts fears, thanks to the black moon pokemon using torment . As the door closed, all that would be heard was the grunts screams and one loud cackle.

Rui looked down at the hotel using a pair of binoculars she had packed. She focused on the entry way, the police had been blocked out of the hotel by those knights, who reminded her far too much of Cipher. "Skarmory, turn around we need to help the police." Rui ordered. The bird wouldn't change direction, so the determined aura seer forced the steel type to turn around. As they were about to dive bomb the Plasma Grunts, the hotel doors, and windows exploded.

The Grunts line against the police had been frozen in place by a traveling ice beam. Plasma Grunt bodies littered the floor while, others were chewed on and spat out by a large furious looking Feraligater. Rui turned her head, to find people running out of the hotel in droves as her boyfriend stood up laughing like a maniac. Thankfully for himself and his pokemon's ears they had ear plugs, which they put on the elevator. To cancel out the ringing from the explosion they were normally hear. The red head face palmed seeing a bit of the hotel catching fire.

"Wes, would it kill you for once to take me somewhere nice, and NOT blow it up?!" Rui groaned, as her pokemon shook their heads.

The lone grunt gazed at the bounty hunter, and his pokemon, before dropping his sword and poke balls. Shaking like a leaf he put his hands up in the air in surrender. It would be safer in jail, then to keep fighting, and allow this lunatic to cause him bodily harm.

"Wise choice." Wes said while returning his pokemon, after removing the plugs He noticed the Officer Jenny of the town, making it past the ice. A slightly irritated Rui had also flown down, and landed. The aura user much to Wes's dismay, wasn't pleased.

"Wes, what did I tell you not to do?!" Rui demanded to in a scolding fashion.

"…Not to get too crazy." Wes mumbled weakly.

"And what did you do?" Rui kept scolding.

"I got too crazy." Wes replied in the same tone, he head slightly down in a bit of shame. He hated it when she got mad at him.

"Gee ya think?" Officer Jenny added with a growl.

"Oh um, Officer Jenny…." Rui mumbled fighting the urge to cower at the woman's intimating glare. Wes however hardly looked fazed. He quickly showed the Jenny their Orre bounty hunter badge.

" Oh…you two." She muttered with a growl having heard the horror stories. "What the hell were you two thinking?! I mean Arceues above, do you know how much it's going to cost to repair all this property damage?" The police woman ranted.

"Alright before you even start… we were minding our own business." Wes stated.

"BULLSHIT!" The clone cop yelled, in a way making the two tourist feel small.

"We were!" both Wes and Rui whined in a childish manner.

"This was self defense! They attacked us." Wes declared. The three humans heard another small explosion coming from the hotel, and turning around they spotted a Plasma grunt fall out of a window. Wes's pokemon looked on in amusement as the grunt cried out about their broken leg.

"…Most of it was in self defense, and the people are okay. Isn't more important that we got all the people and their pokemon out safely?" Rui pleaded.

"…Yes, in spite of your destructive behavior the civilians are safe. So I'll over look this once, just once! Cause any problems in the region again, and you two will be in jail or deported understand?" Officer Jenny said in a charitable mood.

"Oh, yes oh course! Thank you so much Officer. Now we'll just get out of your hair." Rui said gladly She quickly grabbed her boyfriend's hand tightly. "Come on Wes, darling lets go." The red head passively aggressively ordered. Wes had to comply for the sake of his right hand.  
The two got on the hover bike. After some time on the road they stopped by a cheap hotel.

"Sorry, about your hand honey, but I didn't want you doing anything that would land us in hot water." Rui apologized while rubbing his hand in the side car.

Wes rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"No I get it. I went too crazy, sorry about all that. I know you wanna have fun." Wes apologized. Rui laid her head on his lap, her pokemon did the same.

"After this…I just wanna Wahaa..sleep." Rui yawned.

"I don't blame ya." Wes mumbled as he helped Rui out the side car, while locking the bike. The tried duo found the beds, and signed off.

The next day.

Cilan's Pansage dropped to the floor, knocked out. Two Pidoves flew into the , and Cheren pumped their fists in the air in victory. Cilan gave them a small smile, while returning Pansage back into his ball. Bianca and her pokemon were cheering on a log.

"Very good you two, well done." Cilan praised as he gym leader finally handed over the coveted gym badges.

"My first gym badge!" Cheren cried out with joy, rubbing his Pidove with happiness.

"Yeah, feels good don't it?!" Ash asked with a big grin on his boy nodded his head, as Bianca jumped on top, making the two fall. Ash's Pidove dropped down to where Ash's pokemon had been watching.

She gave Oshawott a smug look.

"Pay up." She demanded. The otter pokemon pulled out two oran berries, while groaning. The bird pokemon went to town eating.

"I told you she'd win." Purrloin mumbled as she put her paw on a sleeping Tepig.

"She got lucky, I warmed Pansage up for both of them!" Oshawott mumbled bitterly.

"Mmm, sounds like someone's salty." Pidove teased as she went to back to enjoying her prize

"UP YOURS!" The water type yelled. Pikachu covered his ears.

Before another fight could break out between Oshawott and Pidove, everyone around heard a large explosion.

Quickly, Ash, and Cilan with Pikachu ran east, a few feet away from the campsite to find Iris, and Axew in a smoking crater. The kanto teen, and gym leader found the dizzy and slightly smoky looking Iris and Axew.

" Iris, Axew are you okay?" Ash asked. His got his answer when the two jumped back on their feet. Axew shook off the smoke.

Cilan simply stood tad baffled.

Iris quickly jumped up, anther feet, and gave a small scowl, then sighed.

"Alright Axew, lets take a break, for now." The dragon trainer ordered as she gave a pat a sad dragon in the face. Bianca and Cheren had ran the trio.

"Iris what was that?" Cheren asked.

"Dragon dance. Well I was trying to teach Axew Dragon Dance. It should give him a huge boast in power and speed." Iris stated.

She then pointed to the crater in the ground.

"However if you get it wrong, it'll literally blow up in your face." Iris finished as everyone had an anime sweat drop on the back of their heads.

" Seems like a high risk, high reward dish. So what made burnt this meal?" Cilan questioned , being very curious, and slightly worried.

"Well, Axew has two left feet, and I kinda, sort of maybe, forgot half of the steps." Iris muttered while poking her index fingers together.

"I see, that would give you issues." Cilan said.

"Seems a bit too high risk if you ask me." Cheren muttered while Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Well I have to make Axew as strong as he can be, that's one part of being a Dragon Master." Iris stated.

"Im sorry Mama." Axew sighed. He was given another head pat, and smile to assure him.

"We'll get better Axew, promise." Iris coded to hime while pulling the tiny dragon in for a hug.

"Why don't you look up how to do the dance when we get to the next town, and put on some music that you and Axew could dance to?" Ash asked in a rare moment of insight.

Everyone, even Pikachu looked at the Kanto trainer like someone had taken over his body.

"What?" Ash asked.

"That seemed way too smart for a little kid like you to say." Iris teased with a snicker.

"Im not an idiot Iris." Ash deadpanned.

"If you say so." Iris said with a smirk in a well meaning teasing manner.

"Well if you're feeling better, I say we should find a spot for lunch. Early this morning I had bake a marvelous cake, and I don't a better time to eat it, then to celebrate the sweetness of victory of Cheren and Ash's victory over me." Cilan declared seeing this four young charges, and the two pokemon's eye glittering and mouths water and the mere sound of cake.

Iris's eye brow raised and smiled.

"Oh, so you two finally beat Cilan? Congrats, I guess fourth time's the charm. Good thing too Ash." Iris said.

"Why?" He asked a confused.

The wild child of the Village of dragons picked up Axew, put him back in her hair, and having him a shrug.

"Cause, if you failed. I was just thinking about ditching you, and going on my own from now on." Iris joked seeing the small look of terror on her friend's face.

"Wait, what, Really?" Ash yelled. The others looked at her worried as well.

Iris patted the teen's hat covered head.

"Just kidding, come on, even with Cilan around I know a little kid like you would be helpless without me." Iris joked in a chastising manner.

Ash growled, feeling a mix of relief and anger.

"Oh my Mew, will you stop calling me a little kid? We are the same age! Heck Cheren, and Bianca are the little kids compared to us!" Ash ranted.

"HEY!" Cheren yelled in protest.

"He's got a point." Pikachu thought.

"You are a little kid Ash, and by denying it only proves it. You can't even sleep without me." Iris countered while pointing her finger at him with a focus looked that reminded the Kanto boy of his Phoenix Wright or his mother in court.

"Gah..I….You…Grr….." Ash grumbled unable to deal with her troll logic.

Iris's face's changed to an amused look. And started to giggle, and laugh.

"Oh, your too easy to tease. Another showing of your immaturity." Iris kept teasing.

"You both seem to be on the same level on immaturity , now come along so we can have some cake. Bianca looks like she's about to burst like a champagne cork. " Cilan joked as Bianca was giving the two older trainers an annoyed pouting huff, while tapping her foot impatiently, while muttering cake.

"Okay truce." Both Ash and Iris said acting like nothing was wrong.

Cilan now pleased that the argument ended quickly as it came, everyone was seated by a nearby picnic table by the route's rest stop. Ash could never figure out how people like Brock or Cilan could manage to pack to many things into one backpack. Pikachu was still clinging to the theory of Brock being magic, even after all these years. That theory would extend to Cilan as the little electric mouse, along with everyone whowatched the gym leader on the road set the table with much pose and grace, all the while humming Be our Guest. Soon the table was clothed, full of fancy, patterned plates, silver ware, napkins, two lit candles, thanks to Tepig, and Pignite, and the cake in the center covered under a silver serving tray, and dome cover.

The four trainers clapped as Cilan reviled the large double decker chocolate cake, with whipped moose, in between the moist top was whipped cream frosting, and chopped strawberries. All who gazed at the marvelous treat had a slightly watering mouth. Cilan gave every trainer, and out of ball pokemon that could have chocolate, a piece of the cake.

As everyone was about to eat, suddenly a whirlwind of leaves blinded them all. As they opened their eyes the cake was being yanked away by a pair of green vine whips. Up on a near by tree a smug looking Snivy with frosting around it's lips and on it's pointed nose. The wild grass type jumped onto the table, as it pulled out a green leave blade to swipe at the five. Pikachu, was parrying the attack with his iron tail.

"Well you might be strong." The Snivy said amused , her voice sounding female. In the conner of her eye she could see Axew changing up his dragon rage.

"Catch me if you can fools!" The lady Snivy Challenged as she used a vine whip to close Axew's mouth as the tiny tusked dragon pokemon was about to fire. What happened next was the expected explosion with the wild grass type getting away. After checking to make sure everyone was all right the group ran after the wild type to beat her or catch her. Ash and Pikachu were taking the lead, with Iris, Axew and Bianca cutting it very close. No one stole food from them, and got away with it.

Unknown to the group who were giving chase a figure was watching them from covered by trees. She pet her Absol while speaking to the other person on the mic of her ear.

"Yeah Solid Snivy, really, your still clinging to that codename? Okay this is Ink Spot. I've still got sighting with the target, and her companions. They just ran into a cute little Snivy, and are going after it, I had to deal with three shadows following them, a few miles back, and should be still in that dumpster were I left them." The figure stated.

'Thank you blow darts.' She thought with a chuckle.

"What? No, no one's spotted me. So how's it going on your end? That so, well good, just be sure it gets done Last thing Dragon Duke wants is that little Purrloin's future vision to come true. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to the Heir, or her friends. We like zigzag face after, but I don't think they'll need my help. Alright, oh don't forget, your paying for the movie tickets again. Alright Ink Spot signing off." The figure known as Ink Spot whispered as she and her disaster warning pokemon vanished into thin air.

End of chapter.


	17. Chapter 8 pt 2

Chapter 8.2: The Spies that Snivyed me.

Iris and Axew glided across the nearby tree tops, swinging after the thieving Snivy. She barely managed to dodge the high speed leaf storm attacks coming from the wild Snivy.

The wild grass snake pokemon was met with Ash, his aura staff in his hands and his faithful partners, Pikachu and Purrloin, on his shoulders. Iris dropped down as Axew jumped out for a fight. Bianca quickly caught up to the two, and threw her Pignite into battle. Ash reached for Tepig, but Oshawott jumped the gun and came out of instead.

"Yo, dude, who we fighting, I'll pound them!" Oshawott boasted.

"No, Oshawott, go back in your ball!" Ash, Purrloin, and Pikachu all yelled, while returning him to his pokeball. The Kanto trainer quickly pulled out Tepig.

The grass snake eyed down her foes, showing no fear as she pulled out a leaf blade from her body.

"Have at me, fire swine and small dragon! Dare to best me in combat, and let your human lords and ladies witness your failings in shame!" the Snivy taunted while waving her sword at the three.

Ash remembered Tepig had gotten smokescreen from earlier training. This gave him an idea.

"Guys, I've got a plan. Tepig and I are gonna give you cover. Then, you two flank her by the sides," the Kanto trainer said. Iris and her dragon nodded their heads in understanding as the look at the snorting fire pig pokemon and his evolved counterpart. Bianca, however, had her own plan.

"Tepig, Smokescreen!" "Pignite, Flame Charge!" Ash and Bianca yelled at their pokemon at the same time. Tepig blew out a small smoke screen which had been blown away by a rush of Pignite's large flaming body ramming into Snivy. The wild grass type jumped into the air to dodge the attack. After seeing that Pignite had cooled down back, she used her leaf blade to slashing him, making the large fire boar cry out in pain.

"Ah! Pignite, Flame Charge again!" Bianca yelped while pulling on to her hat in panic.

"Tepig, ember!" Ash yelled.

"Axew, charge up for Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered.

Tepig shot out his tiny fire, but Snivy was one step ahead, using vine whip to make Pignite into pokemon shield to take the hits for her. Axew fired his dragon rage at the Snivy, but sadly for Pignite, he was hit with the attack instead. That was enough to make the fire boar fall to the ground, fainted.

"Pignite, no!" the new trainer cried out with tears in her eyes.

"Axew, jump and attack with a scratch!" Iris growled.

"Tepig, Tackle! Pikachu, Iron tail!" Ash commanded.

Now, Snivy knew this would be a bit more difficult. The Tepig actually managed to land a hit on her, forcing Snivy off of their fainted comrade. Bianca fumbled to find the right pokeball before she sadly returned her partner back into his ball to rest.

Axew jumped out of his trainer's hair, and the tiny dragon type kept up his own assault as soon as Snivy got her footing back. She kept him at bay with her leaf blade, knocking Axew back and making the dragon leer at her. Pikachu was able to parry and block her attacks. She sent out a leaf storm, knocking the Tepig, Pikachu, and Axew back.

However, Pikachu was quick to close the gap, pounding against Snivy's body with a Volt Tackle. Which not only removed Snivy's leaf blade, but also landed them both into a nearby tree, nearly making half of it fall backwards. Snivy had to use vine whip again to get Pikachu off of her, and then she tossed him to the side.

While Pikachu was catching his breath, Snivy had to use some of the bark to deflect the upcoming ember, and dragon rage. Pikachu was about to attack her again, but he felt the earth shake so he jumped to a tree. Snivy jumped up, keeping her eye on a rising Pansage who was about to upper cut her. Thankfully for her, the wild starter grass type was able to slither away. What came next was a large gust of wind from Cheren's Pidove.

"Hey, glad you could make it, guys," Iris noted as the other two guys of the group finally reached them.

"Sorry we were late, we were ambushed by a pack of wild Purrloins," Cilan explained.

"Pidove, stay on it! Don't back down!" the power-loving trainer demanded as his Pidove was giving Snivy a hard time with a plenty of gust attacks.

"Pikachu, Thunder bolt! Tepig, Ember. Purrloin, Shadow ball!" Ash ordered.

"Axew, Dragon rage!" Iris yelled.

"Pansage, dig again!" Cilan commanded.

"Ummmm, where are my other poke balls?!" Bianca cried out as she looked her bag franticly.

The wild Snivy had other plans. Rather than allow herself to be assaulted by the onslaught of attacks, she shot out multiple pink beams that looked like hearts. They hit most of the male pokemon, stopping them in their tracks and giving them all heart symbols in their eyes.

"What was that?" both Cheren and Bianca asked, having never seen that attack before.

"Oh no, attract!" Ash and Iris mumbled as they ran in to stop their pokemon from taking a vine whip beating.

"Attract is move that makes pokemon of the opposite sex unable to attack, and allows the user to take advantage of their minds," Cilan explained while returning Pansage to his poke ball.

"Gah, no. All my pokemon are guys!" Cheren groaned while returning his Pidove.

"Aha!" Bianca cried while getting out a poke ball. She pressed the button, and both she and Cheren were surprised to find a glazed donut in place a pokemon. That didn't stop Bianca from taking the sweet and eating it with glee. Cheren could only face-palm while shaking his head.

Snivy was enjoying smacking around her newly pacified whipping dolls for all the trouble they had given her. Sure she enjoyed the challenge, but after a while it got annoying. As she was about to smack the tiny dragon type again, Iris jumped in the way of the attack to take the hit for Axew. Ash did the same for Pikachu and Tepig, while Purrloin gave out a hiss, grabbing the vine whips. Snivy pulled out a leaf blade, however it was deflected by Ash's aura staff, which shot out a glowing blue aura, which sent a wide-eyed and baffled Snivy flying a few feet.

_"WHAT?!"_ Snivy thought as she was trying to shake off the shock. She noticed the aura-using human throwing out a Pidove to replace the now very weak Tepig and Pikachu. Snivy used attract, but it didn't work. Ash's Pidove flew into the air.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled, and Pidove came back to the ground while slamming into her foe. Snivy was starting to feel very close to fainting. Ash pulled out an empty poke ball and threw it at her. The ball caught the pokemon in a flash of light and dropped to the ground.

The Kanto trainer ran to it as the others caught up with him. He looked at the wiggling poke ball. Purrloin jumped down and held onto it tightly. After three wiggles, a ding noise was heard. Iris, Cilan, Bianca, and Cheren looked at their friend on the ground. He picked up the poke ball and raised it up in the air. "I caught her!" he said with a smile before passed out on the ground as a small wave of blue aura came out of his body, making everyone jump.

Ash slowly woke up, smelling something pretty good. He opened his eyes find Pikachu and Purrloin by his side. The two smiled.

"Ash, you're up!" the two said, jumping on him affectionately.

The noise from the two happy pokemon and their slightly winded trainer reached the dragon-master-in-training while Cheren and Bianca were busy playing a game at the table and Cilan was busy cooking some fruit over an open fire.

"Hey, guys, he's awake," Iris called as she kneeled down and gave her friend a hand.

"So, have a nice nap?" she asked jokingly. Ash nodded, rather happy to get any sleep.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" he grumbled, feeling the weight of the newly caught Snivy in his free hand. Iris sat him down in a free chair.

"Hey, Cilan, dinner ready yet?" Iris asked while Axew popped out of his mom's hair. Bianca and Cheren were cheering that their friend had come around.

"Wait. It's nighttime?!" Ash asked, looking around to find the moon as Pansage and Cilan gave the plates of crispy looking assorted fruits and veggies.

"You were out of for quite a while, but don't worry, I made sure to get your pokemon fed. Now, please enjoy," Cilan assured his friend. Ash gave a thankful nod to his moss haired friend while looking to find his other pokemon chowing down with everyone else.

"Alright, let's eat!" Bianca, Axew and Iris cried out as they ate. Cheren however looked at the veggies in disgust as he poked them with his fork. Ash, Pikachu, and Purrloin started to dig in with the rest.

"Ms. Purrloin, I'm afraid that Ms. Snivy has yet to eat anything!" Pansage informed the dark type.

Purrloin then whispered to Ash while he ate, which caused him to stop eating and walk to where his pokemon friends He pressed the button, letting Snivy out. The prideful green starter looked at her new trainer with a cautious eye. Ash just smiled while getting her a bowl of poke food and setting it down to her.

"Look, I'm sure you're hungry, so eat up," he said with a smile. Snivy could have sworn she had seen another trainer in his place.

"I'm impressed that you, your pack, and your pokemon bested me. Not many have done that. For now, until I no longer see you worthy, you have my sword, My King," Snivy swore while giving a grateful bow for the food. Purrloin looked very pleased while doing a quick scan of everyone as they went to eating.

"Yes, our ranks increase, but still, tomorrow, we'll have to get everyone to train twice as hard. We can't let Plasma get those stones," Purrloin thought to herself.

"Baby, pass the ketchup please," Pikachu requested.

"Oh, here you are sweetie," the cat muttered, giving the pokemon a small packet of what he craved.

Meanwhile.

Deep inside one of the Team Plasma labs, a multitude of scientists and grunts were working tirelessly on a few projects to ensure their goals would be realized.

A grunt dashed into the men's room. He quickly found a stall and started removing his lower armor and helmet. The grunt did hear noises coming from the ventilation, but paid them no mind. That is, until he saw a cleaned shaven man wearing dark glasses and, from what the runt could tell, a black sneaking suit.

"Sorry, forgot to knock," the spy one-lined in James Bond fashion before knocking the grunt out cold with a hard punch to the face.

The spy dropped down and took the grunt's armor. He saw his Greninja waiting for him.

"Sorry, Naruto, had a tough time getting in this place. You got the charges?" he asked, now in full grunt armor.

The water ninja nodded while showing him a few unarmed bombs from his scarf tongue.

"Alright, let's go medieval on their asses," Lan muttered while taking a few bombs as his partner vanished in smoke. Lan made his way past the grunts and busy lab coats undetected, swapping key cards to get farther into the lab. To change it up, Lan was able to nab a scientist, knock him out with a quick jab to the neck in another bathroom that was not full of cameras, and take his coat and his higher access cards in exchange for the armor. Soon the spy found what he was looking for: the shadow Pokemon machine –well, the prototype, at least.

"Ink Spot, this is Solid Snivy, I'm about to shed some light on something shadowy," he whispered into his hidden ear piece.

End of chapter.


	18. Chapter 9 pt1

Pokemon Black and White Rebirth

Chapter 9.1: Strong in the real way.

(If you can see the Key and Peele reference you get a cookie.)

Nacrene City, a town full of warehouses. It was getting to the point where the warehouses were replacements for houses, shops, other things including a famous cafe. Other then the pokemon gym, the natural history museum was the only thing of notice in the slightly run down town. Not that the gym leader and her husband hadn't been doing their best to reform the their home.

In one of the many warehouses Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket were plotting a heist. A few warehouses down from the one they were renting, was a small bank. It had a somewhat large sum of cash inside, so the three were putting their heads together to find the best way to line their pockets, and fund Team Rocket's expansion into Unova.

"I've got it!" James said as he hit the table. The other two looked at him, having no idea themselves.

"Okay, so we get into the bank. Pass off as workers, doesn't matter what kind, or at what level. We open accounts there, they pay us to the do whatever work, and put money into the accounts. They won't even know their being robbed, and in thirty years we can just walk away, like nothing happened! James proposed.

Jessie, and Meowth gave their friend an irritated look with the anger vein's popping out of their heads.

"Mother F%$ker THAT'S CALLED A JOB!" Jessie and Meowth yelled in anger, at their friend/co-worker.

Twelve miles away from the city were our protagonists; Iris with Axew, and Cilan with Pansage, the two letting their pokemon spar. Cheren and Bianca were doing the same with the boy's Snivy and her Munna. Ash and Pikachu were trying to watch both fights while Purrloin seemed to be deep in thought on Ash's lap.

"Alright Pansage lets take this nice and slow." the moss haired gym leader advised.

"I'm in no rush. Come young Axew, we've had our fill of a fine meal, so let us battle on and improve our skills!" Pansage spoke with a burst of passion. "Let us take the day by the throat!" Pansage shouted as he flexed his tiny muscles.

"Err right…" Both Iris and Axew muttered.

"Come on Axew today's the day! We are gonna learn Dragon Dance!" Iris cheered with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah!" the tiny tusked dragon cheered.

"Axew start with scratch!" Iris commanded.

Axew showed his tiny claws and lunged at the green monkey.

"Avoid the attack Pansage." Cilan said with his eyes closed.

Pansage only had to stretch one of his arms to keep Axew at a safe distance, while Axew was flailing his arms around like a ninny.

"Come on Axew keep at it!" Iris encouraged. Axew kept trying to push harder, but that was only met with Pansage giving an amused yawn.

"Come on Iris, get the led out, have Axew battle for real!" Ash yelled getting bored from the fight.

"Ash be quiet and let me battle! I know what I'm doing!" Iris snapped at her friend leaving him to grumble.

"Axew use Leer!" Iris ordered. Soon the tiny dragon pokemon was trying to glare a hole into Pansage's head, which actually did work, making the green money jump with a bit of a shiver, which caused both Axew and Iris to laugh. Cilan and Pansage caught their giggles and laughed along with them.

Ash smiled, but looked away to see how Cheren and Bianca were doing with Pikachu.

Cheren's Snivy was using Bainca's Munna like a volley ball.

"Cheren, tell Snivy to stop doing that to Munna! Your being so mean!" Bianca whined, while her battle friend looked at the blond annoyed.

"Bianca, it's a called a pokemon battle! Not a pokemon cuddle off!" Cheren grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"That's still no excuse! You're being mean, so that means you're not being my friend! If you were my friend, you'd let me win the match! It's only logical!" Bianca cried out using some form of insane logic.

"WHAT?! T-That's not how it works Bianca!" Cheren stammered, getting confused by his friend's "Logic."

"No, no, you've made your choice. And since you're not my friend, I don't have to hold back! Munna, psybeam!" Bianca commanded suddenly gaining a serious aura around her. Cheren could barely process his Snivy landing on the ground in a weaker stated.

"ALRIGHT YOU WANNA GO! LET'S GO! SNIVY GET THE LEAD OUT!"The four eyed trainer shouted as he was in full battle mode.

"Eekkk!" Munna gasped as the male Snivy was using quick attack to bounce on the trees while attacking munna multiple times. Bianca caught her floating friend, and Cheren and Snivy high fived one another. Bianca in retaliation threw out her Pignite and chased the two around in circles. Pikachu and Ash watched and laughed a bit.

Purrloin however was looking a tad irritated.

"Great, while everyone here is having the time of their lives and getting nowhere, Team Plasma is most likely advancing in their plans. If I remember from the files, N rose to power at the Unova League…I'm going to have to get all five of them in. Better chance of stopping N from becoming Champion, and I'll need to figure a way to get one of those legendary dragons on our side" the dark type thought annoyed working on her plans. "If we don't...then nothing will have changed, and Unova marches to Ghetisis's twisted designs." Purrloin thought as a cold beat of sweat went down her body as her mind returned her to a future dictatorship, war, lies, and broken dreams.

The cat looked around to find that while being lost in thought both Bianca and Cheren's pokemon were fainted on the ground while Cheren and Bianca were chasing after each other. Axew had fainted around a small hole in the ground with Pansage pulling him out, with Iris and Cilan's help. The cat looked around, not seeing her trainer or Pikachu before they suddenly all heard two loud explosions, one from a thunder bolt, and one from an burst of aura.

Purrloin shook her head, as did Cilan, and Pansage

"I think now would be good time to start lunch." The gym leader stared.

"Agreed." The forest monkey imputed.

An hour later Cilan had Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott go get fresh water for everyone's canteens. Bianca with much help from Munna, and Pignite had gotten firewood, and Cheren was setting the table. Ash's and Cheren's Pidoves, and Snivys were monitoring in the sky and ground by the campsite for any threat, whether it be hostile wild pokemon, or Team Plasma grunts, at Purrloin's request. Cilan had Cheren help him set the table while he and Pansage cooked. Ash's Tepig had helped with the fire along with Pignite.

Axew and Iris were bit from the campsite, both were trying their hardiest to try and work on Dragon Dance. Iris had thought about this; waiting to get some more information would have been better, however after remembering the accomplishments of her old teacher, and Johto's Dragon Master's Claire and Lance, it felt like she had to outdo all of them.

"Come on Axew, I'm really feeling it! The will be the time when we get it right!" Iris should pumping her fist in the air as she filled her pokemon with determination.

"Alright Mama, let's do it!" Axew cheered.

Purrloin watched the two try to perform Dragon Dance, they tried a quick and fast dance, but both fell out of rhythm, and it failed. They tried a slow dance, but the energy vanished before it could reach the full charge. They tried, and failed, and tried, and failed once again. Axew and Iris were on the on the ground, breathing heavily, their bodies covered in sweat.

"GAHHH! I don't get what we're doing wrong Axew!" Iris cried out in frustration.

"I'm sorry Mama." Axew mumbled feeling disappointed. The dragon felt a hand patting his head. He looked up to see Iris give him a warm smile.

"It's not your fault Axew, I just need to figure out a plan." Iris told him as Purrloin rubbed her head on the edge of Axew's tusk.

"Iris, are you alright?" She heard Cilan's voice as he walked over to the wild child. Ash and Pikachu came with him with a water canteen.

"Hey Cilan, hey Ash." Iris mumbled putting on a proud, but small smile. Ash handed her a canteen, she took it, smiled and gave Axew some water before drinking herself. Purrloin pounced on Pikachu, and in spite of his protests she snuggled with him.

"So, how's the Dragon Dance coming along?" Ash asked innocently. Iris gave a small scowl then a quick smile.

"Oh we're just fine. Just dandy." Iris said. Her mouth and voice said one thing, but the rest of her said something else.

"Well at least you only made five holes in the ground instead of seven, so that's improvement." Ash slightly snickered.

"Yes, and I do believe failure is a result, an unwanted one but a result all the same..like burnt toast." Cilan joked.

"Grrr, who asked you two!? Little kids, I'm surrounded by little kids! Why me?! Why can't I get this?!" Iris grumbled while hugging Axew to relive stress.

"Iris, talk to us." Cilan requested simply.

"I just…I just can't seem to get Dragon Dance right. It's driving me crazy! Dragon Rage came around, but now this! I'm supposed to be a dragon master, this should come quicker! All the other dragon masters were able to pull off Dragon Dance, no problem, so why isn't it happening for me? I'm from the Village of Dragons for crying out loud! Oh Zekrom, and Resheram, what if I never get this right?!" Iris said exasperating herself.

"Well at least you know what you're working with with Dragon Dance. I still have no idea how this aura stuff works." Ash admitted..

As the two teenagers sighed in annoyance, Cilan looked rather amused by this, and patted them both on the head.

"Well it seems you two are very similar after all." Cilan stated with a smile on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Both Ash and Iris snapped glaring at their well meaning friend.

"I err…well, what I mean is that..Iris you shouldn't compare yourself with other dragon trainers. No meal is the same, you and Axew have your own taste, and flavor. Trying to use the two of you, as ingredients, but using another method from another recipe would give mixed results at best. You wouldn't bring out the best aspects of the meal." Cilan stated.

"What?" Iris, Axew, Pikachu, and Ash asked, the food metaphor going right over their heads.

"I think rather than worrying about your progress, or comparing yourself to others, you and Axew need to go at your own pace, instead of working yourselves to the ground, or worrying about the what ifs. The same goes for Ash and his pokemon too." Cilan told them in much simpler terms.

"Alright…my own pace. Sounds good, thanks Cilan." Iris said her face beaming.

"Anytime, now come along you two. Lunch is almost ready, you must be hungry." Cilan said.

"Race you!" Ash said as he jumped out.

"Nah Ash, I'm going to go at my own pace. You can be a little kid and race all you want." Iris said teasing her friend.

"Aw come on, that's boring." Ash pouted, Iris in turn gave him an amused smile.

"Such a little kid." Iris teased, much the annoyance of her friend as she started to walk slowly, then run faster, having Ash catch up, and the two started to race anyway. Cilan watched, smiled, and shook his head.

Everyone enjoyed the lunch Cilan had made, though Cheren hadn't touched the veggies that the moss haired gym leader had put in front of him.

"Cheren was something wrong with the meal?" He asked.

"No offense to your cooking Cilan, but I hate vegetables." The rookie trainer admitted, looking at the greens with distain.

"I'll eat them!" Bianca volunteered as she ate them in the blink of an eye. Ash and Iris were wondering if the bouncy girl even tasted what she ate sometimes.

Cheren smiled but Cilan looked less then pleased.

"Well I can understand that you don't like them, but please try to eat them from now on. I'll be sure to cook them in a way that is more pleasing to your taste buds." Cilan requested.

"Fine." the boy agreed.

Axew was sitting with the other pokemon, enjoying their bowls of poke chow. Still Axew wanted an apple.

"I'll get one for Mama too." Axew thought to himself as he walked out of the campsite while everyone was busy eating. The tiny green dragon looked up at the trees and after a bit of looking he found a tree with the fruit he craved. Axew used his tusks and claws to climb to the top. On the branch, Axew with a few tugs pulled down two apples. As he was about to climb down, Axew tripped and fell into a nearby bush. Inside the bush besides a panicking and stuck Axew was a pair of glowing angry eyes.

"Okay, so you've told us those Team Plasma guys are gonna try and take over Unova, I can buy that, and I wanna kick their asses. Still I'm not buying that Ash's Purrloin is from the from the future…and that she's from a time where Plasma took over, and turned Unova into a dictatorship…but if, and that's a big if…Does she know what happens to us?"" Cheren asked.

It had been a few days since the Dream Foundry, and the three older trainers had somewhat filled them in on what they saw, and what Purrloin had been slowly filling them in on who and what she was. Iris had made sure to use her talisman to make sure, and sadly Purrloin whenever she had talked about it was one hundred percent telling the truth, which got everyone nervous. Now Pikachu was starting to join Ash with his lack of sleep thanks to the two seeing their deaths. Everyone looked over to Purrloin, then to Ash for translation. The pokemon, by decree of Lady Snivy were listening as well, since she was just brought up to speed by a few of the others.

Purrloin looked at all five humans and the band of pokemon. She sighed.

"You died in a prison camp" Purrloin pointed at Iris, making her gulp both Ash and Iris went pale.

She pointed her claw at Cilan which made him flinch.

"Same with you." The cat pokemon said bluntly which got Pansage to hold on this his friend of dear life.

"I'm sorry, Richu, Hilda, Horxues and future Ash did everything we could to get you out. Ash and Pikachu had a sudden feeling of guilt.

Cilan read the faces of his pokemon and other friends.

"It's okay Ash you don't need to tell me, I think I've gotten a rather gruesome message already." Cilan told them, Bianca and Cheren gave disturbed looks.

Purrloin turned to Bianca and gave a very sad frown. The blond gave her a panicked look.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME, DON'T TELL ME! I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" She cried out as she stuck her fingers between her ears.

"Lalala, I can't hear you! Also Cheren is a dumbo for asking a scary question like this!" Bianca kept going, while insulting her friend who was taken aback.

"Hey at least I wanna know something so I can fix it, rather than doing whatever you're doing you dunce!" Cheren snapped as his teeth started turning into sharp fangs, his Snivy also started to pull out his vine whips.

"MMMMMMAAAAAMMMMAAAAA!"Everyone heard Axew scream. Iris ran to where Axew was screaming.

"AXEW!" Iris yelped as she ran at high speeds to where the dragon in distress was, the other following quickly. Past the campsite, Axew's tusks were stuck in between the front antenna of a long, lean, multi-legged, and intimidating looking purple and black bug pokemon. It's yellow eyes stared at them all with a fury.

Ash, Cheren, and Bianca all checked their Pokedex to find this pokemon was a high leveled Bug/Poison type by the name of Scoliepede. Cheren gave a wicked grin, as his glasses started to shine, while the rest were far more worried about Axew.

"MAMA!" Axew cried out as he kept struggling to get loose. Iris ran to his rescue, but the poison bug opened its mouth and shot out poison sting. Everyone dodged out of the way. Iris ran and jumped into the trees. Cheren pulled out his Pidove. He wanted this pokemon.

"Hey, you have my Axew on your head, if you'll just let me get him, we can be on our way." Iris said trying to reason with the bug pokemon.

"GET OUT!" Scoliepede roared firing poison stings at Iris's tree, forcing her to leap to another branch.

"Well talking won't work," Pikachu muttered. Everyone got out of the way of another round of poison stings.

"You guys distract it! I'll get Axew!" Iris ordered taking charge.

"Can do!" Ash told them, pulling out his staff.

"Pidove! Fly in the sky then use Gust!" He ordered. The flyer did as he was told and started blowing gusts of wind, slightly annoying and irritating the massive bug. Bianca looked like she was shaking in her shoes. The large bug gazed at the blond and charged her, but Pignite got in the way and pushed it back using Flame Charge. Munna followed quickly with a psybeam, both attacks damaging Scoliepede's body harshly, but Axew still wouldn't come lose.

"Thanks guys!" Bianca thanked her pokemon. Ash had Pikachu, Tepig, and Oshawott use Volt Tackle, Ember, and Aqua Jet on the rampaging pokemon, while Cilan had Pansage underground using dig.

All these attacks connected, however the Scoliepede had used protect, shielding itself before countered with Poison Tail, smacking Ash's pokemon into Bianca's. Before they could recover, Scoliepede began spinning rapidly like a wheel and rammed into all five of them using Steamroller. The attack knocked out Munna, Oshawott, Tepig, and Pansage. Pikachu and Tepig could still fight, but not for much longer. Axew looked like he was going to throw up, as his normal green, turned to a sickly green.

Iris swung on a vine, and with a battle cry jumped on top of the large bug, and with a quick chop snapped Axew's tusks off, while landing by her friends.

"It's okay Axew, Mama's here." The dragon trainer assured her son comforting him, as his tusk actually started to grow back,. He gave a very tried smiled, but their happy reunion was cut short by the screams of their attacker.

"Okay, now what?!" Ash asked.

"No idea…just keep fighting it." Iris said as Ash, Cilan, and Bianca returned their fainted pokemon. Ash sent his Pidove to join in with Cheren's Pidove, but all they were doing was dodging incoming poison stings. Purloin was also using Shadow Claw, but her attacking pattern was turned to dodging thanks to steamroller.

"Iris, Bianca and I are out of pokemon that can do any damage, do you have anything other than Axew?" Cilan asked feeling rather useless.

The purple haired girl bit her lip, and felt another familiar poke ball by her pink sash. Both Cheren's and Ash's Pidoves were starting to tire, and Purrloin felt like she was about to faint if it weren't for Ash's aura staff parrying that last poison tail. That action caused Ash to lose his staff. Iris's eyes widened as Ash was now in the line of fire.

"You dumb little kid!" Iris cursed as she had no choice.

"Excadrill go!" Iris shouted, as she threw her poke ball. What came out of it was a short, but powerful looking brown furred mole pokemon with a large sharp metallic claws, and edges on his head. Red pattern markings could also be seen on his fur.

He looked around, spotting Iris, and gave a scoff, and a look of utter disrespect. In a flash, the ground steel type transformed into a large pod. Scoliepede looked insulted as it used double edge on it, damaging himself. That got the pod spinning around like a drill and rammed into the powerful bug type using Drill Run, damaging his new foe greatly. Seeing his chance, Cheren threw a unused poke ball. As the pokemon was caught Cheren danced with joy as he had a new strong pokemon. The others were just happy that it was over.

"Hey Exadrill, thanks for the save buddy, o'll pal." Iris said with a nervous smile. The pokemon gave his trainer a dirty look, and spat in her face before returning to his pod. Iris simply wiped her face with one of her sleeves and returned the pokemon back in his ball.

"He still won't listen to me." Iris sighed sadly.

"Oh great, another Charazard and Mamalswine." Ash thought to himself.

End of chapter.


	19. Chapter 9 pt 2

Chapter 9.2: the Dragon Buster.

Delia couldn't sleep a wink. She turned to find Sabrina next to her in bed sleeping soundly snuggled up with her lover. She turned to find Mr. Mine nodding off by her side. The woman smiled as she patted her long time friend on the head. She got up, checked on Misty in the guest bedroom, after finding out she was fine, went down into the living room, and made herself a glass of water to calm her shaking nerves. Delia's mind went back to the horrible news she had to hear.

"Delia, I'm not sure oh to tell you this…" The Eight Gym Leader of Kanto mumbled before giving a cough to clear his throat. In spite of his shady line of work, the thought of doing anything that might bring horror, to her doorstep had the hardened crime boss uneasy.

Sabrina looked at their maid, thinking that this wouldn't be something a young girl should have to hear.

"Misty, why don't you go feed Mr. Giovanni's Persian...and then go see a movie or something." Sabrina offered.

Misty blinked hearing this. Since she had been given no choice but to work for Delia and Sabrina to pay off her debt, Sabrina had acted as the cruel and harsh mistress with a sick sense of lack of time off, and what she wore under her uniform was testimony to that, so she was quite skeptical, it had to be a trap.

Delia could also feel something would happen, and Misty wasn't budging.

"Go on Misty, feed the kitty then enjoy yourself." Misty's more benevolent boss encouraged.

Misty looked a bit more assured when Delia had told her, so she was happy to take the time off consequence free.

"Oh, alright, come on kitty, kitty." The red head tried to coax the snobby looking cat Pokemon. It took one look at its owner, who gave a nod in return, and the Pokemon followed the girl out of the room.

The older gym leader put down his coffee.

"So not to be rude Delia, but seeing the former Cerulean City Gym Leader working for you in that..outfit, is rather odd, could you enlighten me on this?" The former college dorm mate asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Giovanni noticed the now soured look on the lawyer's face.

"Those good for nothing tramp sisters of hers left Kanto, abandoning the poor girl, and collected a heavy debt, in her name." Delia huffed clearly irritated by what happened to Misty.

"And since we both know what happened to her Pokemon license due to the scandal, Delia took her in and has been working for us to pay off the debt. She'll be trying to get the ban off in a year with the appeal." Sabrina explained.

"Ah I see."

"So what did you want to tell me Gio?" Delia asked sweetly.

Giovani mumbled something that the wished he hadn't. It was going from one uncomfortable subject to the next.

"Shinji Hawthorne…was just given parole yesterday."

Sabrina's eyes widened. The serial killer! Delia had told her that she was married before, and didn't want to talk about him. Did this madman leave her a widow?

Sabrina watched as what looked like the wheels in her girlfriend's head had come to a crashing halt, all the while her smile remained frozen on her face.

"I'm sorry Gio…what was that?" The single mother asked. Everyone could see her hands and body tremble.

"Your monster of an ex-husband got out!" The Boss of Team Rocket grumbled, now waiting for the emotion melt down. They fifth gym leader gasped, her mouth was agape. This was much worse then she thought. Delia's mask of happiness shattered, reveling looks of panic, terror, and worry. She with flailing logic, grabbing a hold of her old friend's expensive suit, and started shaking him like a rag doll.

"HE'S OUT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OUT?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! HOW COULD HE GET OUT?! Delia Ketchum screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes wide, tearing up.

The two gym leaders and the mine Pokemon did their best to pry the hysterical women off Giovanni and back on to the couch. As she held Sabrina and Mr. Mine for dear life, stiff as a broad, the brunette's mind playing flashbacks to that awful night. sShowing her that sadistic look in that liar's eyes as she witnessed her son's tiny, and fragile body gasping for air.

Sabrina with 's help used their powers to bring the hysterical woman back to reality.

"Delia, Sweetheart, calm down! It's just a memory, he's not here. Ash and Pikachu are in Unova safe and sound; please come back to us." Sabrina coaxed into her head as the Ketchum woman took a breath and sobbed into her lover's chest. Sabrina held the woman tightly, patting and rubbing her back.

"How did this happen?" The psychic gym leader asked while she and Mr. Mine comforted Della.

The ground gym leader grumbled sourly.

"Fifty to life was his sentence…however…you know the judges can pardon one criminal per year….and he of all people got picked. I can only assumed Shinji found someone to bribe to the judges." The mob boss in plain sight growled.

The two gym leaders groaned at the corruption and the incompetently of the Kanto legal system. Normally this would be a good thing for the Boss of Team Rocket but not this time.

Now the crime boss would have just gotten rid of this monster years ago, but he someone managed to end the lives of his men, on the inside, or the bribed guards would somehow manage to get the wrong guy, and end up dead later. It was infuriating, so he figured that he'd just let the man who nearly ended his dear friend, and his own son's lives, to rot in prison while they led happy lives…as long as they didn't get in the way of Giovanni taking over the world of course.

"Delia, he doesn't know your new address, the prisons don't get TV, wifi or radio, he had no visitors, so I'm sure he doesn't know what your boy has been up to. Even if he does, find out anything I'll make sure he never lays a finger on you, or your son." Giovanni promised as he tried to dry her tears in a tender fashion when his old college friend faced him.

"That goes double for me. I'll turn his brain into mush if I so much as sense this guy!" Sabrina declared.

"You-You can do that?!" The mob boss asked sounding a bit nervous, she in turn just shrugged.

"Never tried, but I could do that or, teleport him into a Beedrill nest, and leave him with the sting of defeat." Sabrina laughed, however her senior didn't look as amused.

"Really, puns now of all times? If you had to joke, did it have to be terrible one?" Giovanni growled, feeling an angry vein coming in his forehead.

"Hey puns are awesome!" Sabrina argued. They could hear Delia giggle a bit, a small smile returned to her face.

"Oh come now you two, please try to Beehive!" Delia joked while laughing her head off. Her girlfriend and Pokemon cheered, while her old friend groaned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sabrina cried as the two hugged her. Giovanni just shook his head with a small smirk.

"Mom? Mom you there?" Delia snapped out of her flashback to find herself staring at Ash and Pikachu on the video phone.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, Mom's just had a few tough cases." Delia said rubbing her eyes. Her two boys gave each other a look then returned back to her.

"Well it's late, so we could call later when it's morning for you." Ash offered, but his mother shook her head.

"I'm fine honey, now go on, tell me about what happened next?" Their mother wanting to know about her son's travels.

"Well…okay what the day after Cheren caught his new Pokemon which was two days ago, …"Ash started to recall, and try to clean up.

Two days ago. Unova Region.

"Nine years?" Both Kanto natives asked buffered hearing some new info from Purloin as they watched Cheren and Bianca battle each other, and Cheren was mopping the floor with their friend. It was his Pidove verses Pignite and in spite of Bainca's Pokemon's higher level Cheren's bird was able to evade all of Pignite's flame charges, and used a hit and run dive bomb strategy. Cheren smirked glad to know things were going to plan. Ash was happy for Cheren, but felt a bit sorry for Bianca.

Once the blond and her fire fighting pig had lost Cheren and his Pidove got to bragging and doing a victory dance. In retaliation Bianca had chased Cheren up a tree, while Iris and Cilan acted as peace talkers.

They turned to Purrloin again.

"Yes, you were in a coma for nine years. Luckily our CO, or Commanding Officer was able to locate and get you out a refugee hospital near the Orre Region before Plasma's goons could find us and raid it." The time traveling cat explained.

Her two boys looked a bit uneasy and confused, so she explain farther.

"We found you two right after you woke. The last thing you two could tell us was that you were in the Unova League, when Team Plasma had attacked, starting their take over of the region. You were pretty vague but more information came to you as we got out. Sadly we needed to go quick since Blade Deowott, one of Plasma's agents managed to track us down. It took quite a bit of fighting but we got you out, sadly the world as you knew it, changed. One of war and strife, and not many people thought you'd make it. "Purrloin went on sadly.

"But when you got to work boys, you got to work! Everyone back on the base thought you were just a pity save, but when The Boss gave you a mission, the two of you got it done. Heck, the three of us and my trainer Hilda were a combo team! Pokemon and humans needed rescuing; safe and sound. Enemy Intel needed to be gotten? You were out getting it done before Hilda could. Plasma fools needed to be killed? All dead where they stood!" Purrloin said with a laugh. "Nothing could stop you two from trying to save your friends, and avenging the ones we lost." The dark type cat purred.

Pikachu and Ash looked at one another, then at the nostalgic look in their purple kitty's eyes. It sounded like the two had turned into a mix of James Bond, and Rambo. However the two weren't happy that they had taken lives.

"Then…then…just when we thought things were going well…things got bad, then even more bad...then worse." The dark type said glumly.

"Geez." Pikachu thought.

"Then…I became the only one left." She mumbled. The two didn't know what to say, so Pikachu hugged her, and Ash scooped them up.

"Hey you're not alone, you got us." Ash reminded her. She in turn smiled at him.

"I know, but I need you all to start training a bit more seriously…I have a few ideas on what you all could do." Purrloin suggested as she somehow pulled out a long list.

The two scanned the long parchment full of training tips and strategies.

"We…are gonna have to run this with everyone." Ash said with a weary smile, as Pikachu was wondering where they would find twelve bowling balls, and a pit of lava.

Iris, Cilan, and Cheren were looking over the list very carefully. Bianca was just playing with her Pokemon on the sidelines, since she had gotten over her lose. Cilan raised his eyebrow at a few of the excises, which seemed rather demanding, and almost insane. Iris was quickly mentally vetoing any of the training with ice or ice Pokemon in her head. Cheren looked at everything intently.

"Ash ….Purrloin's ideas are kinda crazy." The dragon master in training muttered.

"I admit it seems rather overboard." Cilan agreed with Axew and Pansage nodding their heads.

Ash and Pikachu shook their heads as Purloin scowled at the now shivering grass gym leader.

"I know guys, but if we're going to beat Team Plasma, and save Unova, we've got to train harder than ever before!" The boy from Kanto proclaimed.

"When can we get started?" Cheren asked making everyone turn to him.

"Huh?" Both Iris and Cilan asked

"What if it helps us all get stronger, then I say we all go for it!" The power hungry trainer demanded.

"That's the spirit Cheren, alright everyone let's get to work!" Ash and his Pokemon cheered. Bianca cheered with them, but having no idea why. Then they all heard a very loud grumbling.

"Well…I guess we can get to training after we've all got a snack in us." Ash said sheepishly as Pikachu rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on, I just beat Bianca, I can take on Cilan, and Iris, and you! I don't see why hunger should slow you down!" Cheren insisted.

However in spite of his bravado the ten year old boy's stomach gave of a just a loud if not louder growl. Cheren's Pidove landed on head and pecked on him.

"Fine, Becky, I'll feed you." Cheren grumbled as the bird Pokemon looked pleased.

"My guys and me want snacks too!" Bianca spoke up, hearing food. They all could hear Axew's stomach growl as well.

"It seems that everyone seems to be running on empty, so I'll have to make lunch. However, I'll need a few Peacha berries for ingredients." Cilan told them all.

"And while Cheren, and Bianca help me set up, camp…." The moss haired gym leader turned to the youngest trainers. "I'll have Iris and Ash collect the berries." Cilan decreed turning to the other two.

Iris just shrugged and smiled.

"Alright then, come on Ash." Iris said as she and her tiny tusked dragon took to the trees. Ash followed, but looked at Cheren.

"Hey can you watch my staff?" He asked, and the boy nodded taking it, while examine it with interest.

"Ash! Hurry up, slowpoke." Iris teased. Ash soon followed her direction. However Purloin left his shoulder. Pansage followed the dark type. Cilan's eyebrow had risen as Pansage was explaining something to him.

"Therapy I see…well good luck to the both of you." Cilan gave an uneasy wave as the two vanished into a near by bush. As Purrlon's trainer and his friend were leaving to their berry task, Pansage had sat Purrloin down on a small but comfortable couch.

"Now Miss Pansage, where would you like to start?" The grass monkey asked having gotten a pen and note pad as well. Purrloin looked all the more nervous as Pansage comforted her.

"Relax, this is a place a healing, I won't judge, and it'll be between only the two of us."

"Very well.. …I think I'll start with my parents; "Purloin was about to open up.

"YAHOO!" Both Pikachu and Ash cried as they swung from tree to tree. Iris and Axew were laughing their heads off as the two flew, and jumped from tree to tree. The four of them had been making a game of who could collect the most berries, and were having a blast.

"I'm gonna win this round Iris!" Ash declared as he and Pikachu found another berry.

"Yeah right, cause I just got three more!" Iris said as Axew popped out of Iris's hair showing three berries stuck on his tusks, and sticking his tongue out.

The taunt raised both of the boy's competitive side, as they swung from tree, to tree collecting berries. The two Kanto natives tried to grab another vine to swing off, but they slipped off the vine. Feeling gravity take hold, the two screamed. Iris gasped seeing this, and springing into action, quickly grabbing her friend by his leg, swirling around looking for a safe place to land. Ash's face was blushing, as he saw the confident, and relieved smile on Iris's face. They all landed safely, falling on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Thanks, for the save Iris, we would have been done for if, you hadn't come in." Ash muttered.

"Don't worry Ash, you'd do the same for me." Iris blurted out her face a bit red as well.

"Hey guys…we dropped all our berries." Pikachu noticed. Everyone groaned as they picked themselves up and went back to looking for the berries.

Cilan was busy doing what he did best; cooking. Cheren and Bianca had finished setting up camp, and the table. Cilan noticed the youngest standing right beside him with Ash's aura staff, his pokedex, a pen, and paper.

"Can I help you, Cheren?" The gym leader asked politely as he started to taste the soup with a ladle.

"Well yeah I was wondering if you could tell me what Pokemon the second gym leader has, and what types they are." Cheren requested.

Cilan had to stop and give some thought.

"Well if I remember last time I saw Lenora, she has her skilled partner Watchog, a Lilpup, and a high leveled Herdir, which if you've checked your pokedex is the evolved form of Lilpup, and all three are normal types." Cilan informed as Cheren was quickly taking notes.

"Thanks Cilan, I'll be prepared this time, and get that gym badge on my first try!" Cheren shouted his glasses gleaming determination.

"Oh, and can I borrow some honey?" Cheren asked.

"Honey?" Cilan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for my Scoliepede, I'm hoping to get it's trust with it. You know what they say about catching bug Pokemon with honey." Cheren admitted with a laugh.

Cilan simply smiled and handed the boy a small jar of honey.

"Just a few spoonfuls will give you the results you're looking for." Cilan told him.

"Thanks Cilan, I'll pay you back for this." the boy promised.

Cilan just gave an amused look and returned to his food.

The young boy placed his friend's staff by a chair and examined his pokedex to look up the Pokemon. Cilan was right, of course, all three were normal types, and he knew that the most effective types to beat them in battle were fighting types. Sadly for him, none of his Pokemon knew any fighting moves. So he'd have to catch one, trade for one, or just use the team that he had. He'd think about that a bit later as he unleashed his new bug Pokemon.

The large centipede Pokemon thrashed about, and then gave Cheren an angry stare, growling at him. Cheren looked slightly intimidated, but shook it off. He remembered Ash's advice, and warnings.

"Hey Scoliepede, look I know we didn't meet on the right foot, but let's change that. I'm Cheren, I'll be your trainer. If you think your strong now, just wait. Stick with me and I'll make you stronger then you ever dreamed of!" The boy proclaimed.

The bug Pokemon looked slightly skeptical, but gave it some thought since he did catch him with that Pidove, however he remembered all the other humans and Pokemon. Maybe they were some kind of hive?

Scoliepede's eyes widened as he smelted the small jar of honey that Cheren opened.

"And I can get you more of this. You like huh? What do ya say, stick with me, and you'll get more of this." Cheren offered.

Now Scoliepede was interested, he might stick around with this tiny human for a bit. He nodded his head, and was given the sweet treat. Cheren grinned, he had his Pokemon's faith. Even if it was for a short time, he'd fix that with the gym badges and upcoming victories.

"Hey Cheren, are Ash and Iris back yet? I'm getting hungry!" Bianca asked while sneaking up on the two.

Nearly losing his grip on the the honey jar, Cheren looked at his bubbly friend.

"I don't see them Bianca, so I'd guess they aren't back yet." Cheren grumbled slightly annoyed that they weren't at the camp site yet.

"Well maybe while we wait, we can go catch some cool and cute Pokemon that are around here. Come on!" The blond said cheerfully as she grabbed her friend.

"Wait , wait, Bianca!" Cherie yelped as he was being dragged around at high speed. Scoliepede was still enjoying his treat, now making the jar near empty.

"AAAEHHHEEEEEKKKK!" Iris and Axew screamed as the two hid behind Ash and Pikachu. Both Kanto natives looked at what a light blue and white floating ice cream looking Pokemon.

"Ice Pokemon, Ash, help please! Get it away!" Iris begged behind her friend. Ash looked at his pokedex.

"Valillite, huh? Okay Go-" Ash started to say as he went to throw a poke ball, Oshawott already came out ready for battle.

"Here I come to save the d-GAHHHH!" the otter Pokemon cried out as the floating ice cream Pokemon froze him solid with an ice beam attack. Iris and Axew were freaking out even more. Ash looked flabbergasted while Pikachu just shook his head, feeling bad for the now Oshawott popsicle.

"Okay Tepig go!" Ash cried out unleashing his fire pig, he landed on the ground snorting out his fire to get started.

"Tepig, take that Vanilite out! Use tackle." He ordered, and soon Tepig rammed right into the ice type, knocking the wind out of it.

"Yeah!" Axew and Pkachu cried out, as Tepig smiled.

The ice type was about to fire off another ice beam.

"Tepig, tackle it again!" Ash ordered, and soon the fire pig tackled the ice cream Pokemon again, forcing the ice beam to fire up, into the air.

"Now Ember!" Ash cried out, and Tepig shot out a burst of fire, sending their target flying into a tree, the Vanillite passed out with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright, way to go Tepig!" Ash and Pikachu cheered. Iris and Axew now stopped shaking.

"Aw shucks guys, your making me blush." Tepig said with a smile. Everyone then looked at the still frozen Oshawott.

"We can just leave him like this." Pikachu said holding back a snicker.

"Yeah, it's a good look for him." Tepig agreed also holding back a snicker.

The two Pokemon looked at their trainer.

"Tepig, get him out of that please?" He requested, and the fire pig complied, unfreezing Oshawott.

Iris held on tightly to the Ash.

"Is it gone?" Iris asked in a small voice. Ash gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we took care of it." Ash said grinning as Tepig unfroze Oshawott. Rather than hear Oshawott bicker with the others, he returned the two back to their poke balls.

"Thanks…I really don't like ice types. " Iris muttered playing with her talisman.

"They're scary." Axew mumbled shivering.

"VANILLITE NO!" They heard someone scream behind them.

The four of them turned around to find an angry girl about their age. She wore a green top with yellow buttons, matching a green skirt, and knee high green boots. The girl was stroking the ice type trying to comfort it. The girl returned the Vanilite into her pokeball. Two pairs of green eyes glared at the two ran to them.

"You two have some nerve, attacking my Vanillite like this!" She snapped.

"Err look, sorry, we didn't know that that ice Pokemon was yours." Iris mumbled feeling slightly guilty.

"Our bad, sorry." Ash and Pikachu mumbled. That however only got this green eyed girl even more angry.

"Yeah dumbass it is your bad, I mean were you just born stupid, or did your mom hit you on the head?!" The green eyed girl snapped.

"Hey, lay off, he said he was sorry!" Iris growled starting to not like this girl.

"Sorry isn't gonna unfaint my Pokemon, now will it dragon whelp?" green eyed trainer ranted.

"Well…no I guess it won't." Iris admitted however really not liking be called a whelp.

"So you two had better make it up to me, or else!" She threatened. Now Iris's annoyance with the girl went to outright dislike.

"Wow Ash, look at this little kid throwing her temper tantrum. We don't need to deal with someone like her, and keep everyone waiting. Let's go." Iris ordered dismissing the thug as the two left.

This left the green ice type trainer nearly foaming at the mouth with rage.

Cheren and Bianca huffed as the two could now relax. Ash and Iris sat right beside them. Both were very curious about the younger trainers new Pokemon. Bianca was laughing and giggling with her new Minccho, this fluffy grey mouse was playing with Cilan's silver server top. Cheren was inspecting the large red rock looking, karate go wearing Thoroh.

"Wow, you guys got busy while we were gone." Iris said with a smile as she was playing with Minncho.

"Yeah, hey Cheren lets battle after lunch with your Thoroh." Ash said with a grin.

"Your on!" Cheren agreed. Pikachu and the new fighter were looking at each other with sparks their eyes, ready to test their might. Cilan came and everyone was eating the magical man's wonderful bounty.

"So Iris, what's your home town like?" Bianca asked in between bites.

Iris and Axew looked up from their bowls.

"Well it's a pretty nice place. Everyone gets along with the Pokemon, but the coolest people around are the Dragon Masters!" Iris proclaimed.

"Your trying to be one of those right?" Cheren asking talking with food in his mouth. Cilan just gave him a slight tap on the head to have the boy correct his mistake.

"A Dragon Master must be able to have bring out the potential in their dragon Pokemon. I've heard that they can even bond their souls with the dragons." Cilan added on.

"Well, yeah it's actually my dream to be a Dragon Master" Iris said as rubbing the back of her head blushing slightly embarrassed.

"Well the way you are with Axew, I know you can do it." Ash said grinning, while giving her a thumbs up. Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement, making Iris blush even more.

"So you're a Dragon Master huh?!" Ash and Iris heard a familiar voice. They turned to find the trainer from before.

She went past everyone and slammed her hands on the table right in front of Iris.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, put em up!" The ice trainer demanded, glaring at the dragon master in training.

"Oh great, you, look whatever your name is, leave us alone." Iris muttered looking uninterested.

"My name is Georgia the Dragon Buster, and I'm going to crush all dragon Pokemon, and their worthless trainers, under my heel. So battle me!" the now named dragon buster proclaimed.

" That's nice, now got away. I'm eating." Iris said in a dismissive voice returning other meal.

Enraged by being ignored, Georgia yanked Iris's bowl from her hands. Chugging the soup down, she threw the bowl on the ground, which broke the bowl. With a look of disgust she spat it out.

"Blah, whoever made that garbage needs their brain removed." She spat, turning Cilan white as a sheet from shock at the insult, to himself and his food.

"Alright you've eaten, now battle me!" The trainer rudely demanded once more.

"Hey!"Ash protested as he got up and Pikachu's cheeks started to spark up. However he was met with a gloved punch in the face. Pikachu tired to attack her with a thunder bolt, however the little Pokemon noticed his attacks were being absorbed by Georgia's rubber gloves. She then smacked both Bianca, and Cheren, causing the two to fall out of their chairs twitching, and spazzing out. The Kanto trainer was trying to help them get back up, Iris was now enraged at the attack on her friends.

"You little thug! Ya know what, you wanna battle so much!? Lets battle, just don't cry when you lose!" Iris yelled, having all she could stand from this unpleasant little jerk, who was smirking at her.

"You, moss head, judge our battle!" Georgia snapped.

"Um...very well." Cilan muttered barely coming out of his shock from the assault on his culinary creation.

A moment later, Iris and Georgia stood against each other by a field, surrounded by some very large boulders. Axew was out and ready to attack whatever their opponent would throw at them. The Dragon Buster pulled out a long black whip from her bag, and a poke ball. Pikachu and Ash suddenly got a case of deja vu remembering one of their rookie fights against a guy with a Sandshrew who had the same kind of whip.

"You really think that little baby Pokemon can beat me? Wow, that's just sad. At least the last Dragon Master I fought actually showed off his best dragon before I beat him." The Dragon Buster trash talked.

Iris however smirked at the dragon buster.

"Only a little kid judges a Pokemon by appearance. Axew can take any Pokemon that you wanna dish out." Iris declared.

"Yeah!" Axew cried out getting pumped. The two felt ready for a victory, that nothing could stop them now.

Then Georgia smirked, and threw out her poke ball. That unleashed a massive, intimidating white colored bear Pokemon with a light blue icicle pattern by its mouth that roared loudly making the area feel like it had dropped in temperature. The bravery Iris and Axew had slowly started to vanish as this powerhouse stomped into the battlefield. Iris shivered looking at this beast.

"Is that a Beatic?" Cheren asked having never seen one in real life before. Ash was checking his pokedex, and saw this bear was an ice type. Still in spite of Iris's and Axew's obvious type disadvantage, he was still hoping they could pull off a win. Pikachu then noticed that Purrloin and Pansage were watching.

"Where have you been?" Pikachu asked as Purrloin found a spot.

"The session took longer than we both thought...Oh my, Axew,that is huge ice type. Sweet heart, do your best!" The cat Pokemon cried out to be supportive noticing the little guy's opponent.

"GO AXEW, GO IRIS!" Bianca cheered, while Cheren just sat their ready for the fight.

"Kick her butt Iris!" Ash cheered giving her a thumbs up, and all of his other Pokemon doing a victory chant. Iris in turn gave them all a very shaky thumbs up, before returning the battlefield.

"The battle between Iris and Georgia, shall commence. The battle will end when ether opponent is unable to use anymore Pokemon, began!" Cilan declared.

"Axew use dragon rage!"Iris commanded as Axew was charging up his attack. If she could keep that thing at a distance, they might have had a chance.

"Icicle crash." Georgia ordered, while cracking the whip. Iris, and Axew's eyes were the size of dinner plates as this mountain of an ice Pokemon rammed his body into Axew. The tusked dragon felt his blood turn to ice, and the rest of him felt nothing but pain as he was sent flying into the dirt, having blacked out from the sheer cold.

"Axew!" Iris cried out as she grabbed her pokemon and tried to use her body heat to warm him up. After a quick hug, she placed him inside her hair to let him rest.

"Axew…is unable to battle. Round one, goes to Georgia." Cilan sadly stated. There was many a booing and hissing from the crowd.

"Ha, was that it? You a dragon master, please? Your more like a dragon slave!" Georgia taunted with a sneer.

"Shut up!" Iris snapped getting out her other Pokeball. The dragon trainer knew this was a gamble but with her pride on the line she chucked Exadrill's Pokemon. Only for fate to give her a bad hand showing the steel/ground mole Pokemon, in his pod form.

"Excadrill, hey, I need your help. Will you battle with me? Pretty please?" Iris requested sweetly. The pod didn't respond.

The self proclaimed dragon buster and her titanic sinking ice type looked at the two with anger and disbelief.

"Are you kidding me! What kinda joke is this?! Get out your dragon types!" The dragon buster demanded.

"I…I…I don't have any other dragon types." Iris growled, hating to admit this.

Georgia growled, and started laughing her head off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Here I am all hyped up, ready to take down a strong dragon trainer, and yet, I'm wasting my right now with some loud mouth brat, who's got a baby runt as her only sad excuse for a dragon type. Yeah now Like I said before, you're no Dragon Master, your not even a Dragon trainer, more like a a baby trainer.. Beartic finish off this sham of a battle." Georgia ordered while cracking her whip.

The large ice type charged into Excadrill's pod form, when the steel, ground shot himself into the air like a rocket, spun around and used the move Horn drill on the polar bear Pokemon. That forced the bear to land on the ground, grunting in pain, as the mole pokemon drilled into his fur.

"YES!" Everyone on the sidelines yelled, as Iris started to get her spring back into her step, maybe she could turn the tides on this battle.

"Crap! Beartic, toss that mole in the sky." The dragon buster snapped.

Beartic was in a quite a bit pain, but was able to grab Excadrill and tossed him into the air.

"Now Blizzard!" Georgia commanded, and with another crack of the whip her Beartic shot out a bursting wave of icicles. Iris ducked for cover, as did her Pokemon, who was now underground. The ice bear looked around wondering where Excadrill could have gone. The Mole Pokemon had sprung up ready to claw into Beartic.

"Fire Punch!" The dragon buster called out, much to everyone's surprise. The two clashed, but Beartic turned out to be much faster, and stronger, then Excadrill had thought and he paid for his arrogance by being sent flying into a nearby boulder by the flaming fist.

"Excadrill!" Iris yelped as she ran to find that her Pokemon was knocked out cold. She returned him back into his poke ball to rest.

"I'm sorry guys, I messed up." Iris thought to herself as she sank down into the ground, on her hands and knees growling in frustration at her loss.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, victory goes Georgia " Cilan stated. Cheren, Bianca, Ash and the Pokemon watching felt bad for Iris, and were disappointed. The dragon buster returned her beartic back into its ball, but not before giving him a well deserved rub down, treating it more like a dog Pokemon rather than a bear one.

"Don't feel too bad Iris, I'm not gonna consider that a real victory. I want to destroy strong dragon trainers, and it's clearly obvious you're not one. Like I said before, your more like a baby trainer pretending to be a dragon trainer.. " Georgia mocked.

"J-JUST GO AWAY!" Iris growled blushing at the embarrassment of losing and that last comment.

"Aw, but I wanna savor the moment. You look great on your hands and knees, bowing to me like that. It's so cute, also it's very appropriate for someone like you" Georgia gushed in a mocking tone. Did you just have an accident baby girl?" The Buster mocked.

"Hey! Iris has never had any accidents expect that one time in the-" Bianca tried to defend her before she closed her mouth as she almost spoke of the incident that no one dared to speak of. However that was more ammunition for the tormentor.

Iris's face went bright red as Georgia was laughing her head off.

For Iris, this felt very familiar, as her mind went back to her humiliating childhood. Ash was really, really sick of this jerk insulting and humiliating his friend.

So on instinct, Ash head butted Georgia. She was taken aback in pain, and in retaliation was about to use her whip when the others surrounded Iris, and stood by Ash's side.

"Didn't you hear Iris, she told you to go away! You had your battle, you won, now leave." Ash snapped feeling like he was gonna punch her this time.

"Unless you wanna take the rest of us on that is!" Cheren growled, wanting to wipe the floor with her in a Pokemon battle.

"You suck, you're not nice at all!" Bianca added in her two cents. Georgia then noticed that the Pokemon that were willing to watch the fight, looked like if they were given the order, would attack her. Cilan just gave her a cold place.

"Fine, whatever, I'll leave. I got better things to do then hang out with a bunch of losers anyway. Get stronger Iris, if that's possible. I wanna break you at your best. If you can't you've got a future in being a great footstool." The Dragon Buster taunted she walked away.

Bianca gave Iris a loving hug, however Iris wrung herself out of that hug, and climbed a nearby tree.

"Why, why'd she do that?" Bianca asked flabbergasted.

"Did….was that my fault?" The blond asked now feeling bad.

Cilan gave her an understand pat on her shoulder.

"I believe that it would be wise for now, that everyone give Iris her space. She's like a pie that just came out of the oven. She must be allowed to cool off. That means you too Ash." Cilan told everyone, but Ash slightly blushed being singled out.

"Well I'm gonna go make Iris and Axew flower crowns. That'll cheer them up, and then she'll forgive me!." The blond declared as she and her Pokemon got to work.

"So Ash, you still wanna battle? It'll take your mind of that jerk what's her face." Cheren offered seeing as Ash looked a bit down, almost like he had lost the fight.

"Yeah, Cheren, lets go battle." Ash said slowly nodding his head.

Cilan, watched the three leave, and looked at Pansage as he approached him..

"So…will Purrloin be needing your services often?" Cilan asked his partner, trying to not have a quivering lip at the mere thought of the dark type cat Pokemon.

"I have much, much work ahead of me Cilan." Pansage sighed in sign language.

Iris hated crying. Crying was little kids, for babies, for the weak. She was mature, wise for her age, and strong. Or that's was she had been telling herself over and over again as tears kept landing on her sleeves. She had been sitting on this tree branch for a while, Axew still wasn't up. Excadrill still hated her guts, and she bet anything that her friends thought she was a total joke.

Oh Zexrom, she hoped that she had changed, but Iris's insecurities were playing around in her head,She had changed from a Dragon Master to be, and regressed into the runt of the village. She could eve hear the many taunts, insults and mocking laugher from all the kids at the orphanage. Then Ash and Pikachu came into her line of sight.

"Hey." He simply, said smiling, which caused Iris to shriek and back away a few inches.

"ASH! YOU LITTLE KID ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" She yelped as she held onto her chest, and tried to dry her eyes out with her other sleeve.

"Errr, no. Sorry Iris." Ash mumbled

"Sorry, we'll knock next time." Pikachu said with a small laugh.

As Iris caught her breath she looked at the two.

"What do you two want?" Iris grumbled, making the Kanto boy frown.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Pikachu thought her heard you crying, and I thought you and Axew could use a snack." Ash said as the two put two apples in her hands once they were free.

"Well thanks, but Pikachu I can guarantee you didn't hear crying." Iris said trying to save face, but the two looked like they weren't falling for it. "Okay, I was crying; you wanna call me a little kid, fine. Wouldn't be the worst thing I've been called today." The dragon trainer grumbled.

"Last thing on my mind Iris, I was gonna ask if you wanted to train with me when Axew's up. " Ash said getting that look in his eye. Iris nearly gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause you two are my friends. I know losing to a rival is tough, but that's why we got make you tougher." He said simply.

"Next time you meet that ice jerk, you guys are gonna knock her flat on her butt!" Pikachu proclaimed, making the Dragon Master to be to show a small smile.

She looked at the two and after taking a bite of her apple, she smiled. Soon after, her dragon popped out of her hair, giving out a yawn, and then swiftly munched on Iris's apple.

"Someone's hungry." Iris said with a smile as she scratched Axew's sweet spot.

"Sorry I lost."Axew mumbled sadly.

Iris plucked her dragon from her purple hair.

"You did nothing wrong Axew. It was my fault, but we're gonna get better. We'll just need some help from our friends, that's all." Iris assured her Pokemon, who like Ash and Pikachu were grinning.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys!" Bianca cried out as the two looked down to find the ever cheerful blond.

I made flower crowns! I made a lot of flower crowns! Flower crowns for everyone!" Bianca stated, as she, her Pignite, Mumma, Mincchino, and Lilpup all had flower crowns on the top of their heads, and she had plenty for everyone else.

Iris dragged her boys down the tree in a matter of seconds as she joyfully joined the newly made flower crown club. Cheren, his Snivy, and the rest of his Pokemon looked slightly annoyed but kept them on. Cilan and Pansage looked rather pleased. Oshawott and Tepig seemed fine, while Purrloin and Lady Snivy felt very unsure about them. The Pidoves were using them as nests to roost.

"Im sorry Iris, I didn't mean to make these worse…please forgive me, and still be my friend pretty please?" Bianca nearly begged as she was ready to put on the flower crown.

"Aw thank you Bianca, they look so pretty!" Iris gushed, while placing the crown on her and Axew's heads.

"And I forgive you, and don't worry we're still friends." Iris assured Bianca hugging the now beaming and victorious blond. Everyone smiled at the display of friendship.

"Well I'm feeling much better, thanks guys." Iris started to say before cracking her knuckles.

"And now that I'm done feeling sorry for myself, let's get to work." Iris declared.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear! Oshawott, play us a beat!" Pikachu said.

Everyone looked at Oshawott who now had sunglasses, headphones, and a boombox playing X Gon Give It To Ya! No one knows where he got any of these thing, and no one asked as everyone was more focused on Ash, Iris with Axew and Pikachu duking it out.

"Pikachu sweetheart, I find it hard to believe that Oshawott had a boom box or any of that stuff." Delia spoke over the phone.

"Well, it would have been cool." Pikachu mumbled getting caught.

"Nice try buddy." Ash said patting his head.

" Well I'm sorry your little friend had to lose to someone so….pleasant." Delia said with as much sarcasm as possible.

" So what happened next? What did you guys work on first?" Delia asked, and as Ash was about to tell her, they hear rustling, making Delia jump.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You have court first thing in the morning!" Sabrina shouted.

"Sabrina I-" Delia started to say before getting dragged by the arm.

"Nope, I don't wanna here it missy. Bed right now." Sabrina ordered.

"Ugh Sabrina! Goodnight Ash, I love you, Pikachu be good." She tried to yell before being taken away again.

The two teenagers just blinked as the screen was empty for a few minutes, when Sabrina came to the phone.

"Hi Sabrina." Both Ash and Pikachu said smiling.

" Hello, boys, shocked to see me?" Sabrina laughed at her own pun as Ash and Pikachu groaned.

"Okay, I won't make my step kids deal with anymore of my jokes, and sorry taking mom away from you. Had to put your Mom back to bed, she's a had a rough few days; I bet you know what that's like." The psychic gym leader informed, as the two boys nodded their heads understanding.

"So now the you've told most of the 'safe for Mom' part of the story, has anything come up with your Plasma problem?" Sabrina questioned.

"This morning we ran into some problems." The two said frowning.

End of chapter.


End file.
